What a fictional world
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: After a game of hide and seek in the woods, 3 21st century girls fall into the world of Kuro. Two of them love it, while the other one has to deal with the hell of finding out how to get home, and if its real or not!  Ciel/Oc Sebby/Oc Will/Oc contains occ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own kuro, this is purely fan made and blah blah you catch my drift, why im putting this on here I don't know ^^.**

**Me: Hey Avi im writing a story about 3 girls from the 21****st**** century fall into kuro.**

**Avi: Make it about us!**

**Me: ummm ok, sure ^^**

**Avi: However I want to say something before you do this.**

**Me: Yerr… *stares weirdly at her***

**Avi: Stay away from my husbands or I will kill you.**

**Me: *sighing* Fine….*whispering under breath* **_**maybe I won't**_

**Avi: What was that!**

**Me: hahaha nothing, ok now for the prologue I hope you enjoy**

"God I knew this was a good idea," I smiled, lying on a picnic blanket with my best friends.

"Hey it was my idea too!" whined my best friend Emma or as I called her 'Avi', but soon returned to her normal attitude of happy go lucky.

"It was both of our ideas," I laughed trying to reassure her that it wasn't just her idea.

We both smiled and brought out a couple of boxes of food.

When the food arrived from the bag that I had brought, Avi and my other best friend Liv dug in straight away, and I followed shortly after. The boys in the group moaned about not getting any, while we all giggled, while chewing on sandwiches and snacks.

Suddenly Liv brought out a huge lollipop, I rolled my eyes remembering from the time we were in the restaurant and she had started putting rib meat onto her fruit lollipop.

I tutted and she stuck out her tongue and put a crisp on the lolly, then shoved it into her mouth.

"It's really nice, you guys should try it some time," she said, lollipop in her mouth.

Avi and I just gave her a look and then she made her occasionally 'kihihih' noise.

Once the food was finished, I laid on my back and stared up at the trees of the forest we had decided to have our picnic in.

It was lovely, and all the leaves were a lush green. Surprisingly today was nice, seeing as it was England and the rain was the thing I was accustomed to seeing.

I could have just laid there forever but that's when my other friends started to fidget, I could tell they were bored, even though they always said they were 'lazy', they always had to do something.

"Let's play hide and seek tag," I came out with, my eyes now shut.

"Yay!" Avi yelled but then looked at me funny.

"Little kids play games like that!"

"But we are not adults yet, we're 15; we still get to be a kid before we grow old and cranky."

"Ellie you already are cranky," I heard my friend Matt say, after that I sent a high kick in his direction, which made him yell at me. I liked doing high kicks; they just weren't very controlled yet, it normally resulted in me hurting myself by over stretching my leg because of my unfit body.

"Liv you're it," I winked, as Liv moaned about 'why did it have to be her' but she couldn't complain much, as we all suddenly ran away into the deep forest.

It wasn't very long until I was out of breath, and clutching a nearby tree. The words of my mum where in my head 'this is why you should exercise more' and they played on a loop. Dammit I hate running, and sports, so why did I suggest this? I had never liked it as long as I had known. Especially that time I was laying in my mum's car boot waiting for someone to come find me and they had given up; I was there for about an hour!

Footsteps were coming closer, I turned to make sure it wasn't Liv, it was Avi.

"H-hey," I mumbled gasping for air, and waving slightly in her direction.

"I want to hide with you," she smiled, and I said something like sure, but it just sounded more like a mumble though.

Avi kept complaining about my heavy breathing making us easy to find, but I didn't care, I felt like I was dying for god's sake.

Knowing that Liv was probably just walking around, and not being bothered to put effort into finding anyone, we walked further and further into the forest to find an appropriate hiding place.

"All these places suck," I moaned.

"Well if she comes just leg it," my happy friend said.

We promptly came across a cave, and I stared it blankly.

"What the hell? I didn't expect a cave to be here," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Let's hide in there." Avi grabbed me and pulled me into the cave. I didn't mind hiding here much, I just didn't like the fact it was so dark.

Avi on the other hand had started yelling about the fact there were spiders everywhere, she hated spiders, I on the other hand liked them, I mean they're harmless and they kill flies. I hate flies.

I turned around and gave her a loud 'SSHHHHH!' I didn't want Liv to find us yet but she would if she kept up that racket.

Avi calmed down, but started to whisper loudly to me, in her 'I'm scared' whiny tone. I just sighed and walked further into the cave.

Why we didn't stop was beyond me, I mean, we could have hidden further back near the entrance of the cave, but we continued to walk further in.

"I think we should turn back," I mumbled, I started to feel uncomfortable about this.

"Tehe, don't be such a coward," Avi giggled at me.

I pouted and scowled but continued to walk, suddenly like a little pin point shone in the distant, a white light.

"Hey Avi, look" I said pointing towards the light.

"Do you think there's something on the other side of the cave?"

"Probably, want to go check it out?" she asked me. I nodded and we began to run forward in the cave. The light seemed to get larger and larger until me and my friend seemed engulfed in it.

I started to squint, and walk blindly, that's when I felt nothing under my feet.

I could hear Avi screaming next to me, we were falling, but how? This was in the middle of England, only sea sides had cliffs?

I closed my eyes, opening my mouth trying to scream but nothing was coming out. Was I? Going to die?

I felt my hair batter my face as I fell at a crazy speed. I felt my eyes open for a split sound and I saw the bright blue sky.

This is it, I'm going to die! All I felt like doing now was crying!

SPLASH!

**AN: Hi Hi~ Yay fanfic writing is fun.**

**Well I had this idea for a while, and while I was busy writing like loads of chapters for it, I noticed a story with a sort of similar scenario but anyways who cares.**

**Ok this is the sort of prologue, after this chapter, I'm going to add two more, in case you guys don't like it. If you do, then I'll upload the rest.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed the prologue, onto the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sinking, and it was freezing cold. I couldn't breathe; I opened my eyes in shock. I was under water!

Trying to swim to the best of my ability, I reached the surface and felt relief sweep through my body, I wasn't dead! I wasn't dead! I tried to tread the water, like we had been taught when we had to do water polo, that term at school in P.E.

I took a look around were I was. This time I was majorly shocked, I was in a pond and Avi was cradled in some random guy's arms.

"Somebody help me," I spluttered, trying to swim over to the side of the pond. I then noticed the second stranger there, it was a young lad, he was about my little brother's age, I'm sure. He was giving me a strange look, like he had just seen a ghost.

That's when I noticed no one trying to help me, so I attempted to climb out of the pond. It was so difficult, because I'm heavier enough so it makes it harder me. I tried again; it took me a few attempts until I finally got out.

I laid on my back, tired, and gasping for air again, god I'm so unfit. After I stopped complaining to myself, I tried to get up, my clothes were so heavy, I had hated when we had the survival swimming lesson when we had to swim in clothes.

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked the strangers teeth chattering. The older of the strangers, looked at me and then at Avi and then smiled slyly.

The other boy just rose his eyebrow at me.

"God I'm freezing! And put my friend down," I yelled slightly at the older man. I took a glance at him, he was gorgeous, and he certainly beats the boys back at home, lucky Avi. But he was dressed up strangely, like he was a butler or going to a wedding. He had shoulder length straight hair, not that long greasy stuff that you would see the boys in our class would have, it was sleek.

He smiled but he wouldn't let her go, that's when I noticed she was unconscious.

"How did that happen?" I questioned, but it was hard to make out over the loud chattering of my teeth.

I couldn't stand up any longer, I felt dizzy from the impact with the water.

"Am I dreaming?" I mumbled under my breath.

I laid back again, feeling the grass underneath me.

"I'm tired," I grumbled, thinking this was all a dream.

"I'm going to sleep; this is all a dream, night night weird people."

I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to the feel of something soft; it must have been the cushioned mattress of my bed at home. Strange that dream it felt so real, if I was at home, then I obviously didn't go to the picnic. Except today was the day we were going to go anyways. I rolled over and shut my eyes for the second time and tried to get back to sleep.

"Wake up." I could hear a voice in the back of my mind, maybe another dream.

"Wake up."

There was that voice again, it sounded like my little brother but then again it sounded deeper.

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

I bolted up right, and rubbed my eyes angrily.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME IN THE MORNINGS!" I screamed.

I pulled my hands away from my eyes, to see a young boy, the boy from yesterday.

'God I must still be dreaming' I thought, wow this was the most lucid dream I've ever had.

Thinking it was a dream, I flopped back down onto my bed.

"Sebastian shake her, that's an order."

Suddenly I was being picked up and shook so hard, it felt like my brain was going to slip out of my nose.

"What the hell? Urk," I cried, feeling completely dizzy. I felt like I was going to throw up, this guy was majorly too strong.

"Should I continue my lord?" the older man smirked over at his small companion.

"No! Please I'll wake up," I mumbled.

"Put me down," I grumbled at the older man, who was gripping me under the arms, like a rag doll.

He smiled creepily, and put me down onto the bed I had just been sleeping in.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily, still incredibly tired as well as dizzy from the shaking.

"You're in England, in my mansion," barked the boy. God this one had a temper.

"Yer…but why?" I moaned.

The boy stood there and looked at me like I was completely stupid.

"I should ask you the same question, you and that girl just fell out of nowhere, I got Sebastian to catch the cute one," he smiled shyly

"Do you want to die," I growled raising a fist.

The younger boy's smile soon faded

"Where is Avi?" I crossed my arms and demanded on hearing them mention my friend.

"Avi? Do you mean the other girl," asked younger boy.

"Yes! That's her, the last time I saw her, she was being held by you." I pointed to the older man who I guessed was 'Sebastian'.

"She's in another ro-

"I want to see her now," I crossed my arms and snapped.

The boy scowled and Sebastian, the older of the two, looked at his master.

"Should I go get the other Miss?" asked Sebastian.

"No this girl can walk to her room, now get up!" grumbled the boy.

I swung my legs over the bed, and noticed I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and they were still soaking wet. Just perfect, I bet I'll catch a cold with this.

We walked out of the room to a huge hallway; the ceilings were high up, unlike mine at home which I could nearly touch. I followed the two, shivering, now that I was out of bed, I could feel my exposed skin on my arms start to get goose bumps, as we came to a room.

The room was fabulous, the bed was gorgeous, and like those ones I was used to seeing when my parents dragged me to see the Victorian mansions, on holiday, unlike the people who go abroad they said abroad was too expensive and staying in England was much better. The bed had drapes, and the fabric was a dark purple colour and was embroidered with what looked like tiny little flowers

I then could see Avi in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. I was about to wake her up, but I stopped, maybe I should wait, she just looks so peaceful.

The younger of the two turned to look at me with an expression of 'what are you waiting for then?'

"I don't want to wake her up, she looks peaceful," I whispered quietly.

"And I'm not rude like some people who just wake people up when they feel like it," I said coldly shooting them both a glare.

It was 20 minutes until Avi woke up; she took a glance round, her eyes widened at the sight of the two behind me.

"Oh my god," she mouthed, I rose my eyebrow, what was she freaking out about, this was my dream.

That's when I noticed, she was changed.

"I'm so glad your ok, it doesn't look like you were unconscious for long," I tried to smile.

"How is this possible? Yesterday all I can remember is me falling and now I'm just waking up to this."

That's when it hit, had one of them changed Avi! Perverts!

Crossing my arms, I turned round and gave them an icy 'I'm going to kill you both' stare. Which made the older man smile, and the younger boy flinch.

"Which one of you changed my friend into to different clothes?" I growled.

"That was me," the butler spoke, very bluntly. I turned around to see Avi's face, it was tomato red and she was trying to hide it.

"Now that she's awake, would you like to get changed miss," asked Sebastian, as if nothing was wrong with his last statement.

"NO!" I yelled, giving him a warning look.

Avi gave me a thankful look and hide under the covers.

"I will be taking the outfits, then please get out of the room," I explained.

"Hey you can't ord-

Before the younger boy could finish his sentence, I had shoved both of the males out of the room.

"Avi, this is a dream right?" I cried.

"I thought that too, but Ellie I don't think it is," she said, her voice wobbly as she appeared from under the covers.

"What happened to your hair?" she suddenly asked me changing the subject completely.

I saw a mirror at the end of the bedroom, and noticed my hair was tangled and scraggly, not much difference to how it normally looked, but it was also damp on the ends.

"When were falling yesterday, you were caught by the taller man, and my fall was broken by a pond, which they wouldn't help me out of," I scowled and Avi laughed, making me feel annoyed.

"AHA!" Avi suddenly screamed that word, making me jump out of my skin.

"What?" I cried, trying to get over the shock.

"Oh my god," she said.

"WHAT?" I grabbed her and shook her shoulders slightly.

"I know where we are, who those people are?" she said her mouth opened wide from what looked like excitement or horror.

"Who? Who are they?" I demanded, watching my friend fidget.

"It's Ciel and Sebby! From Kuroshitsuji!" she yelled at me.

I froze up, what she's kidding right?

"You're kidding right?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head like crazy.

"Wait but how is this even possible, they're from an anime," I cried recalling our sleepover not so long ago when we had watched that anime like a marathon, while I listened to Avi going 'back off my husbands', making me shake my head at her.

"So you're telling me that outside, those two guys were Sebby and Ciel?

She nodded and I sat down perched on the bed.

"Now I know I'm dreaming, there drawings," I sat on the bed, my head in my hands. Think! Think! THINK! How was this possible?

"Avi, pinch me," I asked remembering the rule I had heard from many television shows.

I winced, as her nails dug into my skin.

"Hey stop! You can stop now!"

She released and gave me an apologetic look.

"Avi, if this is true, then that cave must be magic" I explained to my friend.

"Yes, that's right."

"You're taking this all too well."

She shrugged, as I arched my eyebrows.

"What else am I supposed to think?" she questioned me.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know" I stammered, trying to taking all of this in.

"No wonder that guy was so strong," I said, recalling the fact he scrambled the insides of my head.

"Well…I bet those two have answers, so I should get changed first" Avi smiled, I knew she couldn't help being excited, she was obsessed with them.

I took a glance around the room, looking for a wardrobe; there was one in the corner.

Empty, dammit, I forgot to get them.

I opened the door a crack, and jumped as I saw two red eyes stare back at me.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked me, that strange smile still plastered on his face. He handed me a dress, it was beautiful, like what you would see on a princess.

"Thank you."

I closed the door behind me and continued to admire the dress. That's when I noticed there was only one. And it was tiny, it was Avi's size. I felt disappointed; did those two hate me or something?

"I think this is for you." I handed the dress to Avi, who stared at it like it was an alien.

"So hurry up and get changed," I ushered her on, and left the room.

"She's getting changed," I said stupidly to the other two, god like they already didn't know.

The room was silent; I kept my eyes on the floor but glanced at them both.

Avi was right, it was them. The younger boy had the eye patch, and the startling ocean coloured eye. The older one was wearing a suit, and he was very attractive. In fact they were both even more attractive in real life. I mean if the girls of our time saw them, they would love them.

'You're taking too long Avi' I told myself, as I began to step slightly from one foot to another, like a sort of nervous jig.

"You! Girl! Speak! Your name now!" said Ciel forcefully.

"Me, umm, yes, my name, ummm, my name is…Eleanor…" I replied, stammering my real name and not my nickname.

"Eleanor? Eleanor what?" asked Ciel, his tone was sharp.

"Eleanor Edwards," I replied back nervously, great I just gave him my full name.

"You have such a common last name, but your first is not, surprising," he said quietly.

"And your friends name?"

"You mean Avi?"

"Avi? That's such an unusual name, is that her real name?" he asked.

"No, it isn't." Why was I stuttering, was it because I was shocked or embarrassed? What ever it was, I could tell they both didn't like me.

"Her name is Emma Dillon," I said quietly.

"And you're both English I see?"

"That is correct."

I nodded, what's taking Avi so long?

I looked at my wrist, yesterday I had been wearing my watch, I wondered if it was broken? I took a look, no it was fine. Was that all I could care about? I was more worried about the logic in what I was seeing around myself.

**Authors Note: Here is the chapter after the prologuish thingy me bob. As promised. If you don't like it, just comment on that in the review. Yes and as I promised Avi she gets the couple moments xD.**

**Stupid I know~**

**Hope you enjoyed my *cough*poorly*cough* written excuse for a chapter.**

**Please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about 20 minutes before Avi emerged looking surprisingly miserable. She was wearing the dress oddly, it looked liked she had twisted it the wrong way.

Sebastian snorted slightly, but turned away quickly as Ciel gave him a look.

"Avi, I think you've got it on wrong," I said to her.

She took a look at it and shrugged. I took one look at the dress, and then her, and made a twisting signal with my hands.

"Aha." She straightened up the dress then giggled.

I envied her now, she looked so nice and tidy, and I looked like a crazy monster, in my semi-wet clothes, and my messy tangled hair.

"Miss, why were you so miserable when you came out of the room?" Ciel questioned, titling his head to look at my friend.

I laughed and they all turned to look at me.

"I think Avi is having straightening iron withdrawal symptoms," I giggled, the guys gave me a confused look but Avi got it.

"Shame, they haven't been invented yet isn't."

The boys looked at me like I was stupid, or a maniac.

I looked away embarrassed, dammit I'm rubbish at coming across well with people.

"Sebastian!" the boy called his butler forward.

He leaned into his master, and listened. If I had been watching the anime right now, I would have been thinking of something perverted myself, but I couldn't find it in me to amuse myself over stupidity.

The butler grinned, and then walked over to me.

"Miss, would you please come this way," he said, I turned to look at Avi. She was already staring shiny eyed back and fourth at Ciel and Sebastian. So I was totally ignored.

"Where are we going?" I asked straight away before we hadn't even gone anywhere.

"Just follow me."

"What about my fr-

"My master wishes to chat to her," he whispered into my ear, I noticed that he didn't have to bend down to whisper to me, I had thought he was taller earlier, but he seemed a normal height, unlike puny Ciel.

I followed Sebastian down the long hallway, leaving my friend who looked like she was going to hug attack Ciel at any moment.

"Are you sure my friend will be all alright?" I asked the back of the man I was following.

"Of course," he said over his shoulder.

As I walked, I studied my surroundings; a candle was on each side of the wall.

Some of them looked electrical, maybe it was my imagination. The floor had a dark blue carpet straight through the middle, contrasting the wooden floor underneath. I continued to stare at the floor until I was stopped, by walking into something.

I looked up to see I had walked into Sebastian's back.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered, but the man seemed unaffected.

"Here, if you are to stay here in the mansion, you'll have to meet your fellow colleagues."

He opened the door, of what seemed like servant quarters, it was a large room. Wait did he just say 'colleagues'?

"Miss, how old are you by the way?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm 15, why?" I questioned in a slightly whiny tone.

"Do you know how to cook?" he then asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, well I can cook things with recipes I guess, I like cooking," I replied back politely.

"Oh good, and can you carry tea sets and wash and clean things."

"I could try, I mean yes, why?" What was she getting at? What's with all the weird questions?

That's when it clicked. He wanted me to work here, wow, wasn't expecting that.

"Your saying if I want to stay here, I have to become a servant of the mansion, aren't you," I said with a grim expression.

"Clever girl," he smiled.

My shoulders slumped; I wanted to go home now.

"Can I go home please?" I asked quickly but I felt frozen to the spot as he gave me a very scary fake smile.

"Ahhh, umm ok I'm going to work," I reassured him, and then came back that normal smile.

"Your colleagues." Sebastian pointed towards four people. I remembered these characters from when I watched the anime. God they were odder in person.

They all picked up on my presence, and gave me a strange look.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you, my name is Elli- I mean Eleanor" I said holding out my hand for them to shake.

There was a silence for about a minute, and with the no response I felt awkward.

Suddenly the silence ended, and they came closer towards me.

"Ooooo another girl, hooray!" shouted Meirin, her loud voice making me jump.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Meirin," the boisterous young woman replied, shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Finny," grinned the feminine looking boy, who then bounced up and down like an eager puppy.

"And I'm Bardroy, or Bard I guess," said the loud and brassiest one of the lot.

The old man in the corner just mumbled something and went back to drinking tea.

"And as you might of heard I am Sebastian Michaelis, the young master's, Ciel Phantomhive's, butler," he smiled.

I already knew a lot about these guys, thanks to Avi and her influence. I already knew the reason that man behind me was so strong when he shook me earlier, because he was a demon after that young grumpy boy's soul, and once that young boy's wish was to be fulfilled he would devour his soul, except with my stupid perverted mind I thought they were more of a couple, but didn't we all!

"Meirin will show you were you can get washed and she'll get you some new clothes, and then she'll show you what you have to do" Sebastian explained to me.

I looked down at my barely dry clothes. I wonder if any of those guys had noticed that I flew out of the sky and landed in the pond.

"Sure S-S-Sebastian leave that too me," said Meirin nervously in reply to Sebastian.

Sebastian then suddenly left leaving me with the four strangers.

Meirin came over to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Ok so this is where we all hang out!" she said happily, I nodded.

"So where are you from?" said Finny, who was swinging back and fourth on a chair.

"England," I replied stupidly but it didn't affect anyone.

They just all smiled and replied back 'same!' or some other random gibberish.

"I didn't know they were looking for extra servants, you must be special," they smiled.

"I'll show you were you can get clean and while you're washing, I'll find you some clothes," she smiled and pushed me into a small room that had a tap and a bucket, some soap, and what I thought must be shampoo.

Once she left, I quickly ran the tap to see how warm it could go, it was still cold though.

I washed as quickly as possible; chucking the bucket of water over me was the worst part.

Once I had finished, I noticed a thin like cloth thing, which I assumed was the towel, I wrapped around myself until I heard Meirin coming back with the clothes.

There is was, I opened the door slightly and she pushed the clothes through the crack of the door.

"Thank you," I said quickly and then took a glance at the clothes I had been given. They were strange, they seemed different than Meirin's clothes, they were still blue and white but unlike Meirin's mine had short sleeves instead and a white neck collar and white cuffs. What did I need the cuffs for? I mean they aren't even attached to anything. The apron was crazily frilly and I had a stupid bonnet sitting there as well. Did I really have to wear the bonnet? I normally love wearing head gear but this was just humiliating. I took a look at my clothing and then remembered what Avi was wearing. 'Lucky sod' was the only thing that came to mind. I quickly put it on and took a look at myself in the mirror. I took the bonnet off as I didn't want to get it damp with my wet hair. I noticed a comb in the pile of clothes prepared, Jesus Christ, did my hair look that bad. I tried my best to drag it through my hair, it getting stuck in the thick mess that was my hair.

When it soon looked neat, enough, I stuffed my bonnet into my apron pocket.

I felt ridiculous as I emerged.

They all took a glance at me and smiled.

"It suits you Elea—

"If it's ok you can call me Ellie if you like, I prefer it," I said quietly.

"That's great," said Meirin.

"Why aren't you wearing your bonnet?" she asked looking at my head.

"I didn't want to get it wet, so I will wear it later," I lied; the chances of me putting it on were slim.

"Oh ok, but you should look really cute in it, Ellie," she smiled brightly. I smiled back uncomfortably; I bet she was being sarcastic.

"So let's find you something to do," said Meirin clapping her hands together. Then she froze up.

"I don't know what you should do? Normally Sebastian assigns us jobs," she stated.

"So let's go find Sebastian," she said, seeming much happier than before. If I recalled in the anime and the manga she had a crush on him, but who wouldn't he find him attractive.

"Oh first, to replace the bonnet until your hair is try, wear this."

She placed a maid like headband into my head, now this did look strange but it seemed better than the bonnet. I quickly placed it the middle of my hair and followed after Meirin who was already racing down the hallway.

**Authors: I am a maid ^^ wooop! Wait what? XD just kidding**

**Ok that's all im uploading for now, honestly my other chapters I think are better but yerrr… if you don't like what your reading I'll post pone them. But please tell me if you want more cause I will be happy if you do.**

**Please Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

We came into a huge dining room, where we hid quietly, so we didn't eavesdrop on the conversation of the people inside the room.

The girl's voice was Avi's and then I heard Ciel's voice afterwards. That's when Meirin noticed Sebastian who was standing closely next to his master.

"SEBASTIAN!" she yelled. I hid my embarrassment as our cover was blown. Avi turned to see me in a maid's outfit and gave me a 'WTF' look. Trying to hide the fact I was embarrassed, even though my cheeks were red, I turned to look away.

"We don't know what job to give her?" she yelled loudly.

"It's ok; I'll just wait till there's a more appropr—

"She can serve this Lady her breakfast," he smiled but he didn't look happy. I noticed a trolley with food on it. Which reminded me of how I was hungry myself.

Dammit, stupid food. Avi was still giving me an 'OMG WTF' look which made me uncomfortable.

I walked over, trying as hard as I can while trying to ignore the annoying maids outfit dress getting in my way.

"Which one is hers, I could serve both their plates if you like," I said quietly.

"Fine," he smiled, over the top, the radiance blinding me.

I picked up the plates and walked over to Avi's side first, I suspected if he was even a bit of a gentleman, Ciel would have wanted his guest served first, but who knows what was he was thinking.

I placed what ever they were eating in front of them carefully and then backed away quickly.

I wondered, why had they treated Avi differently to me? I was jealous. Maybe they really just didn't like me, but that didn't surprise me, I mean Avi was always much easier to get on with. She is smiley and comes across happy. While I would come across with a scowl on my face and a sarcastic attitude. People were often scared of what I would say; I was just scared mainly about what they thought of me to care what came out of my mouth.

I was about to leave when Sebastian stopped me and whispered for me to stay.

I stood stationary next to him, my best friend had sounded so chatty when she hadn't noticed me, and all she was concentrating on now was her food and me in my stupid outfit.

Ciel had picked up on this, and pouted. Opps I didn't mean too, I felt like crying. Dam I'm too emotional.

''

A large growl came from my stomach; I hung my head low, how embarrassing, feeling ashamed.

I heard a fork clank against the table. Dammit I was going to get told off.

Now my face was completely red, like the ripest of all tomatoes. I could see Avi trying to hold in her laughter, but neither Ciel nor Sebastian looked amused.

Hey I'm hungry; I can't help my stupid stomach made that noise.

I turned to leave but Sebastian grabbed me and made me stay stationary like living statues. The worst thing is I hate staying in the same spot, so I began to sway slightly and fidgeted with my hands behind me back.

When they had finished eating and left for me to collect to the plates, I sighed a sigh of relief. God the silence was unbearable.

Sebastian picked up on this and frowned at me.

"I can't help it, I've never done this before," I scowled back at him, gathering up Avi's plates.

"You did better than the others, but it's rude to grumble while others are eating," he sighed.

"Well I haven't been fed, body's natural way of saying 'feed me'," I pouted and brought the plate over to the trolley.

"Not to be rude, but why are you treating my friend different than you are me," I asked.

"Why are you jealous?" he replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I shook my head in denial, it was obvious that I was jealous, she was being treated like a lady and I was forced to do work.

"I guess the master has taken a shine to her, she's very pleasant" he smiled.

"I've only known her a couple of years but when it comes to making friends and getting along with people Avi is the best," I smiled, I felt sad though, I wish I was like her.

"She's pretty cute isn't she," I laughed stupidly.

"Yes she is, she looks like she really likes master," he said while clearing up Ciel's breakfast plates.

"She's like both of you," I said, thinking it was in my head. Suddenly releasing what I said, I put the plate down so I wouldn't drop it, and placed my hand over my mouth.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. I looked away quickly and continued to place the plates onto the trolley.

"Ok these must get washed, kitchen, where is the kitchen? Or sink, to wash up," I squeaked nervously pushing the trolley quickly away from Sebastian. Avi was going to kill me now.

"I'll show you, and don't run you'll break something," he told me sternly.

When we had got to the kitchen, I was given a cloth and some soap.

"Fun time I'm going to have," I said sarcastically looking at the pile of washing.

"Well have fun," he smiled and headed for the door.

"Sir! I mean Mr. Micha-a-e-

I stopped, I couldn't pronounce his name.

"Do you mind if I just call you sir?" I asked.

"Sebastian is what everyone calls me, call me that, and what was it you wanted?" he questioned.

"If you see Avi or Emma, I mean, tell her I said 'hi', if that's not a bother."

"Ok."

"Thank you sir," I stammered. Then he disappeared out the door leaving me with the breakfast pots.

It wasn't until half way through; my tummy kept grumbling and growling. It wouldn't stop. It made me feel uncomfortable and empty. Maybe it would do me some good to lay off the food, I was heavy enough, but still I couldn't help feel like I was going to die of hunger.

It had taken me a while but all the plates were clean and dried. Now where to put them. Crap. Nobody had told me were to put them.

I looked in the near by cupboards but they had different things in them. That's when I noticed the cupboards high above the sink. I take it was Sebastian that had to do this job seeing as the only way I was going to get up there was a chair, which there weren't any around, or climbing on the side bit near the sink.

I tried to jump up; it took me three goes thanks to this stupid outfit. My legs wobbling, I carefully stood up on the work surface, getting my balance I grabbed a plate from wear they sat dry. I then opened the cupboard to check if it was the right one, and yes it was. Whose smart idea was it to put it here, I pouted but placed them in carefully.

I was nearly finished; I could see that there was a minimum of 2 less plates. After grabbing them I rearranged my footing so it would be easier for to place them. Before you know it, I'm falling, I didn't even think about putting out my hands, I just gripped the dam plates praying they wouldn't break as I fell quickly to the floor, slamming my head on a near by cabinet. It was fuzzy, my vision was fuzzy. I felt sick, and my head throbbed. My eyes glanced down to see the plates, they were fine. No cracks, they were safe, but my eyes flickered they wanted to shut. Yes, shutting them is nice.

**Authors Note- Ok I don't know if this chapters any good, and I did say it was going to go one when I got a couple more reviews on my first three, but my friend read it and was like 'OMFG Ellie if you don't put the next chapter up I'm going to kill you' and I was like O.o ummm ok.**

**Next chapter you will meet another new character, well she's already been in it, but she seems new, and what I meant by three girls ^^.**

**Please Review; reviews help me know if I should keep posting it xD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Olivia Aka Liv's story_

"I'm alive!" Liv screamed loudly and jumped into the air. She thought she surely was going to die. One minute she was in the cave, expecting one of her friends had gone there when they were playing the game, next thing she knew, she was falling.

"Ow!" squealed a very feminine male voice. Olivia looked down and noticed a very girly drag queen under her feet.

Surprised she jumped off, and started to be apologetic.

The man got to his feet and pouted, glanced Olivia up and down and flicked his red hair.

"Are you scared little girl?" he giggled.

"No why would I be?" Olivia questioned, confused by the strange man's last statement.

"Why this is the day you die!" he yelled and randomly pulled out a huge chainsaw.

"WOW!" cried Olivia in joy.

He stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's the biggest chainsaw I've ever seen, wow it's so cool, we have one at home, but it looks seriously shit compared to that," she praised him for his weapon.

"This isn't a 'chainsaw' or whatever you call it this is a death scythe!" he whined loudly.

"No, a death scythe is like a huge cool curved blade on the end of a long pole, that is a chainsaw, but oh my god it's so sweet!" she giggled jumping up and down in excitement.

The man was utterly confused; this girl wasn't even fazed by the chainsaw facing her, but was praising the weapon like it was a shiny new toy.

"If it's a death scythe, then you must be a shinagami right?" she said loudly.

Her excitement overflowing, like a dog with a bone or a girl with a brand new dolly.

"Why do you know so much?" he questioned giving her a bazaar look.

"Oh are you a new recruitment!" he yelled. Olivia gave him the bazaar look now. Her becoming a shinagami, 'sweet~' she thought to herself.

"Why umm… yes I am, I think" she smiled clapping her hands together.

"Ok, follow me," he smiled.

They had ended up this office full of people with weapons; it was Olivia's pure heaven. She felt like a little kid in a sweet shop.

A man with glasses glanced at her like she was an alien and flicked then notepad he had in his hand shut.

"You! Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Olivia, sir," she replied back, slightly pissed off at the random attack.

"Grell did you bring this girl in here!" he yelled at the drag queen behind her.

"Er…she told me she was a new recruit," he cried, shaking with nerves.

"Well obviously she lied," he snapped his eyebrows narrowing.

"Why did you lie?" He pointed his weapon inches away from her face and she squeaked slightly.

"I umm… well…I prefer his weapon to yours," she pointed shouting loudly at Grell's chainsaw. Everyone in the office froze. 'Jesus Christ! I shouldn't have said that' she told herself, 'I mean why did I even say that?'

"Why is that?" asked the man.

"Well…errr… your weapon is just a spear really…I mean his on the other hand, would make such a much more interesting death, a lot more blood don't you think," she mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"You think so," cried Grell happily his eyes sparkling over praise for his choice of weapon.

"Girl, do you even know what we do?" he smiled creepily.

"You're shinagamis, you are death gods, you collect the souls of the dead," she stated.

"Very good, you're quite knowledgeable for such a young human woman."

"Umm…Thanks," she tried to smile.

"But still, it's strange you know so much, did he tell you?" he pointed his weapon now at the drag queen, making the man jump.

"No, S-Sir," she spluttered, she started to feel herself shaking in fear, the way he threw the weapon, one accidently slip and she could be killed!

"Oh, hmmm…are you a demon," he then bellowed at her, her eyes began to sprout tears.

"No! I'm not sir!" she cried, sniffing to keep her from brawling.

"Hmm…you're a human?" he then asked calming down, crossing his arms.

"Yes I am sir," she said nervously looking towards the floor.

"Aha, did that man threaten you?" he then asked her, keeping his weapon on Grell.

"Well he said 'it was my day to die' but I don't recall feeling ill, or being injured, I mean it was quite cool, his weapon, I really wanted it," she explained.

"You wanted his weapon?" He raised his eyebrow and gave Olivia a strange look.

Grell hugged his chainsaw like it was his favourite teddy bear and he was never going to let it go.

"Yes…I did," she nodded.

Maybe this was all a crazy dream. Shinagamis didn't exist in real life, so this felt like one big game to her.

"Hey! CAN I BECOME A SHINAGAMI!" she suddenly yelled into the face of the glassed man with the note pad.

This time the man showed a sign of weakness. He jumped out of his skin nearly, surprised by the girl's outburst.

That's when he laughed.

"You want to become one of us?" he laughed coldly.

"I bet you could never even kill anyone, you would be scared," he chuckled; Olivia started to grow red from embarrassment and anger.

"I could too! I could! I could!" she yelled at him angrily.

"You're just a little girl, you could ne—

That's when he choked; Olivia had placed her hands on his necks, and squeezed hard.

"I can't kill anyone can I? What about you?" she smiled sweetly.

She released him and did a small curtsey. He coughed and spluttered, and his weapon fell to the ground as he gasped for air.

"Y-You, have g-guts," he said struggling for breath.

"Thank you," she smiled proudly

When he regained his breath, he turned his weapon around to the blunt end and pushed her onto a chair that seemed to magically appear behind her.

Then to her surprise he spun the weapon around and pointed the sharp end about a cm from her heart. She gasped, feeling that this was more of a nightmare than a dream.

"Your scared aren't you, I could kill you and it wouldn't affect me," the man smiled wickedly.

"I want to wake up now," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want to wake up, this is getting too scary for me," she whimpered.

The man turned to look her as if she was crazy, then he lowered his weapon and turned away from the quivering girl.

"You want to be a shinagami, then go get a weapon, Grell will show you some where you can get the power and the skills, also were you can find a weapon, won't you Grell."

Grell scowled and gave a look that instantly meant 'not fair', but he couldn't object as the man's cold stare was far too much for him.

Olivia held a hand to her heart and sighed in relief.

"God why do I have to drag around a little girl," Grell whined like a spoilt brat but handed Olivia his hand.

"Come on, were going to get you a weapon and train you," he grumbled. Olivia grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Follow me."

"Umm…ok," Olivia replied and followed the man to a receptionist in the other room.

The woman was writing and answering a very old fashioned phone.

"You can talk to Heather about getting a weapon," he said pointing to the woman.

"Oh ok."

Olivia didn't move she just stood there. Grell slapped his hand to his face, and then pushed her to the desk.

"Hi," Olivia said, doing a nervous type of wave.

The receptionist tilted her glasses and studied Olivia and then smiled brightly.

"Awww~ Your so cute, Grell when did we get a new girl here, all I see is you males around here," she giggled.

"Hey! Heather! For the last time us ladies address each as women, I'm not a man!" he said in his whiny voice.

"Awww~ don't get mad honey," she smiled then turned back to Olivia.

"So honey do you want a weapon, let Auntie Heather get you anything you want?" she grinned.

Olivia felt much happier; a friendly face at last.

Grell leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You're lucky, she's really taken a shine to you, and I'm not kidding."

"Anything?" she asked shyly.

"Anything, what weapon would you like," she asked cheerfully.

"I would like a scythe," Olivia chirruped.

"Ok, would you like a design on it," she asked, writing it down.

"Can I have a design on it? YAY" Olivia jumped up in excitement making Heather smile and Grell roll her eyes.

"I would love something cute but gothic if that's ok," she asked politely, she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"Sure, I will get that all checked out for you, while I'm at it, would you please turn round for me," she smiled; Olivia did as she was asked.

"Now back again, ah thanks, now I can roughly see what size you are, I'm going to make you a cute outfit to go with it," Heather giggled excitedly and started scribbling on the book she had in front of her.

Olivia was so happy; this was too good to be true.

"Olivia, come on, you need to be given the power of a shinagami," Grell said pulling the excited girl along with him.

They came into a room, it had a book in the middle, and it was open and was sat on a silver gothic pedestal

"Now go put your hand on the book, I don't have all day you know, I've got to go see Sebastian!" he moaned, but got excited at the mention of the male name.

Olivia did as he commanded and placed her hand on the book quickly. Suddenly she felt her whole body was tingling with new energy, he strength increasing. 'Ha, and you say I'm a weakling don't you Ellie' she told herself thinking about when her friend would tease her.

"Great you're finished, Heather should have finished your outfit and weapon now," he said, impatiently tapping his foot. 'Finished already that was quick' Olivia thought, remembering that it was only two minutes ago since she had last talked to the woman.

She came back into the receptionists room, were Heather sat now with the dress leaning over her desk and Olivia's dream weapon, noticing Olivia was back, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! Ah~ there so…there so fantastic! Did you make these Heather?" she squealed in joy.

"Tehe~ indeed I did," she smiled happily at Olivia's excitement.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Olivia screamed.

"Watch you language, cute young women shouldn't be like that, go put them on and then Grell will take you out on your first job."

"WHAT! NO FAIR!" Grell whined loudly, and then complained about wanting to go see someone called 'Sebastian'.

"Olivia, there's a changing room over there ok, go get changed, I'll do your hair after, I've got some cute bobbles, even though your hair is short, I could do something with it," she smiled, and then Olivia went were her finger was pointing.

She stared at the outfit, it was so unbelievably perfect, I mean she had always wanted to wear something like this but back home it was considered weird.

It was fitted in the middle and was black with lace netting over the top that seemed to have a mixture of bats and roses to the design; it came just above her knees. On the back were little bat wings, and it came with accessories, a black neck chocker with a little silver and ruby crystal bat in the middle. It had also come with bright red tights, some black and red striped gloves, and some lovely black leather boots.

Olivia stared at herself in the mirror that was in the room of the mirror, she looked at herself in the mirror and examined herself; she was a bit embarrassed, I mean did it look too slutty.

She shook that idea out of her head and walked out, in her new outfit.

"Thank you, I love it so much," she thanked Heather, who was then glomped by her.

"Oh my god! You're just too cute! I'm doing your hair now," she squealed in delight.

She grabbed Olivia a chair and put Olivia's fringe into a cute little bat clip and made it seem spiky at the end. She then turned around and put mascara and shocking red lip gloss on her. Now Olivia felt a bit slutty.

"I don't look slutty do I?" she asked embarrassed.

"Of course not honey, you look cute, doesn't she Grell!" She asked the pouting drag queen leaning against the wall.

"Sure," he said not interested making Heather roll her eyes.

"Hey, a new recruit! Oh Jesus a girl, wow cute!" A voice came from behind Olivia. A young man carrying a lawnmower over his shoulder with ease.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Olivia." Olivia held out her hand and smiled. He shook it and stared at her intensely.

"Wow did you make this outfit Heather," he asked over his shoulder at the receptionist who seemed to be blushing intensely on his entrance.

"Yes I did, thank you for noticing," she said looking away embarrassed.

"I'm Ronald Knox by the way, it's nice to meet ya," he winked making Olivia blush.

"Come on Olivia hurry up," grumbled Grell, who then pulled her along like she was on a leash.

Olivia grabbed her scythe off the table, admiring its beauty, the gothic vine leaves going up the pole had roses on them, and at the top was a cute smiling bat.

"Come on!" Grell tugged harder and Olivia nearly flew out the door.

**Authors Note: And my best friend arrives, I thought the story needed a link to the death gods and my friend likes death xD she sounds crazy but she's a pile of awesome ^^.**

**Please Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more are coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Emma Aka Avi (Story begins)_

She couldn't believe her luck. 'Could it get any better than this' Emma thought to herself happily.

Here she was with Ciel, from one of her favourite animes ever, she loved Ciel. She loved Sebby too, but just being this close to one of them was like a dream come true, she could faint at any moment. However, Ellie was in the back of her mind. Why had she been wearing a maid's outfit, she looked strange in it, it was just something she would have never expected to see her best friend in. And why, of all things, was her friend a maid, when she was a lady of leisure. She shook those thoughts out of her head, Ellie would be fine, she was having way too much fun now.

"Hey, Miss Dillon, do you like the mansion?" Ciel asked, sipping a cup of tea that Sebastian had come and placed there for them both earlier, Ciel raised an eyebrow as she seemed in a world of her own. Ciel thought her smile was lovely, but it made him sad, even he had once had that sort of smile, so bright and he could do it without hesitating. She was still day dreaming; Ciel didn't know it but it was Sebastian's fault, Emma loved him as well and seeing him up close with like her heart was going to burst. It was like she had completely forgotten about her boyfriend at home. Which she thought he wouldn't mind, I mean she would come back eventually with Ellie and it would be like normal.

"Huh," she said her face in dream mood.

Ciel repeated himself, a bit grumpy that he had to, but she had a face he could forgive in a matter of seconds.

"It's beautiful," she said taking a sip of tea. She stared at Ciel, he was so cute, she thought for a while was it wrong to fancy him, I mean he was two years younger. Back at school if she went out with someone in year 9 and being year 11 she would have the piss taken out of here. But here she was sure it didn't apply.

She wasn't quite sure what to say to him. He felt the same. He wasn't very good talking with others, and she was but for once had nothing to say.

"So, what is your job?" she questioned, even though she knew exactly what it was.

He rested put his tea cup away from his lips and smiled.

"My job? I'm the owner of the worlds biggest toy company," he replied proudly.

"Wow that's amazing," smiled Emma.

He wanted to smile, this girl was so warm to be around, I mean Elizabeth was like her but Emma seemed only a little bit more mature and she seemed to listen to him, and was less demanding too.

They sipped there tea for a while, Emma was just finding it fun to examine him rather than talk for once. His eye on display was beautiful, like a deep ocean pool.

"Ciel, if you don't mind please call me Emma," she smiled shyly. He nodded, and hid the fact his cheeks were just starting to tinge red behind his tea cup

"Would you like to see more of the area?" he asked her after they had finished.

"Would you? That would be great," she grinned and followed him as they took a walk around the garden.

**Author's Note: Opps this chapter is very very small, bad lazy brain xD. I didn't know what to write for in Avi/Emma's chapter xD failure.**

**Just on a different note, umm I would like to say thank you SnowyRena for your reviews on nearly chapter I post, it makes me feel great and im glad your enjoying the story. So thanks so much ^^**

**Ok please Review, I really like feedback, so if its not a problem, then when you finish reading this, I would love to see your comments.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Right here is your shinagami's book," said Grell handing Olivia a black note book.

"The name will appear of the next soul you will need to collect."

Olivia stared at its black cover, inside it said her name under the 'belongs to' part of the book.

"Death note."

Grell turned around to hear Olivia whisper that, noticing that her face was super happy; he shook his and turned back around.

"We're going somewhere first," he grumbled, not enjoying that he had to babysit.

"Umm…ok"

They arrived outside a fantastic mansion. 'Wow this mansion is huge' Olivia thought comparing the size of the mansion to the size of her house.

"Why are we here?" she questioned.

"I'm here to see someone," sighed Grell, his cheeks going a crimson red, making Olivia wonder what the hell he was so happy about.

"Now you stay here, try to stay hidden, a suspicious girl carrying a scythe will only anger him more," he told her, Olivia nodded and jumped back into the tears surrounding the mansion.

Then she heard Grell scream loudly 'SEBASTIAN!' and disappear.

It had been a while since he was gone; Olivia was getting bored of hiding, so she stood slightly back from the tree. 'Right, I should practicing wielding this thing' she told herself gripping onto to her scythe, that felt weightless, thanks to the new powers she had been given.

She tried to spin its round in her hands like she would watch her friend attempt to do with a pen in her fingers in class. She could do it straight away, she was so pleased.

Then she tried slicing power, she lunged once, then again. Suddenly, she lunged too far cutting down the tree she was hiding behind. The sound of it collapsing filled the quiet area. 'CRAP!' Olivia thought to herself as someone appeared into the huge garden she could see from the trees, and it wasn't Grell.

She ran a bit further into the trees. Olivia felt her heart beat racing, even though she was a death god, she was still partially human.

"Who are you?" asked a man's voice behind her. Olivia spun round, her scythe in full motion, nearly slicing the man by accident.

The man merely stepped back, and wasn't even frightened by the sharp weapon she was carrying.

"I didn't think master had invited any guests, so you must be trespassing," he said with a beaming smile. Olivia knew that something wasn't right about this guy.

"I-I-I'm waiting for someone," she said nervously, her hands still gripped tightly on her weapon.

"Who would that be?" he asked calmly, brushing dust off his suit.

"I don't have to tell you!" she grumbled.

"Then I would like you to get off the premises," he said.

Olivia grimaced, if Grell knew she was spotted he would be pissed, and she hated being in trouble.

"I will as soon as the person I wait for comes back," she pouted and kept her position.

"You're a death god, correct?" he asked politely.

Olivia was hesitant at first, she thought about nodding straight away but she still felt her beating heart meaning she was most definitely human still.

"Hmm…Are you or aren't you?" he questioned.

"I-I-I'm—

"SEBASTIAN!"

A shrill voice was getting closer, the man stiffened and Olivia could recognize the voice.

Grell appeared, his chain saw in his right hand, his other arm opening out for a hug.

Then he paused and pulled a grim face.

"Olivia! Your not chatting up my Sebastian are you?" he grumbled, revving his chainsaw.

"Please don't say disgusting things."

Olivia could now see that this calm and collected man was incredibly uncomfortable and felt amused.

Grell put down his chainsaw, and ran into to full hug mode in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian batted him away sending him miles.

Olivia was shocked and first, but then wanted to giggle.

"Grell is this girl with you?" he asked, at the drag queen who had quickly made it back by his side.

"Yes, I didn't want it though, she's going to get in the way of our love fest, seriously!" he whined, blushing at Sebastian, who tutted and looked disgusted.

"So you are a death god?" he said with that sickly smile of his.

"She's not a proper one though, she received the powers today but she's still human," Grell complained.

Sebastian look surprised, he put his hand under his chin, and stood there and thought.

"That seems impossible," he said quietly.

"Obviously not," Grell said scowling at Olivia as Sebastian was only paying attention to her and not him.

"How did you get to be a death god then? How did you even meet them" he asked.

"It's a long story do I have to tell you," Olivia sighed but the man gave her a stern look so she continued on.

"Well I was playing a game with my friends in the woods, Ellie said that I was it, so unfair, and her and Avi ran off, seriously annoying, but then I found this cave, I thought god this is a hiding place straight away so I went inside to look for my friends, and then suddenly I was falling, and I fell on him, and then I was back at the head quarters and I asked to be one, and they said yes." After Olivia finished Grell looked seriously bored and was playing with his nails.

"Ellie? Avi? Who are these people?" Sebastian asked, his interest now was because he had heard one of those mentioned before, he seemed to recall from that strange girl who Ciel had told him to make her into a servant maid, while he ran off with her friend.

"My two best friends, there cool, but why is that important?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry for asking; now if it is ok, Olivia take Grell off the premises, please." The man bowed and waved good bye.

Grell chased after him but soon came back as Sebastian had given a look of death.

"Come on Olivia, stupid Sebastian, he obviously doesn't notice a beauty when he see's one," Grell rambled on as him and Olivia left the scene.

**Authors Note: Again another short chapter, I suck ^^ xD So Olivia was back in this one, and I was having a lovely chat with her last night about the story and then I got her going fangirly by saying, 'PLEASE PUT ME WITH THE UNDERTAKER I LOVE HIM SOOO MUCH' and I laughed nervously. Where the hell is he going to go? O.o ¬.¬ oh dear didn't think this through. **

**Teheh hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments are much obliged, I love hearing comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

I feel crap, my head feels dizzy and I feel like I'm about to spew all over the floor, ok probably not the best way to put it, but I felt so bad.

I sat up noticing that I was gripping tightly onto the plate, which I had come falling down with. It was totally unharmed, unlike my head. I reached back and touched where it hurt, I winced, and stared at my fingers, it was bleeding, perfect, great. My vision was hazy; the whole room looked like it was covered in fog. I tried to get myself up, but pathetically just fell down again. I finally managed to get myself up and placed the plate on the near by cabinet that had my fresh blood on. I wanted to get out of here, fresh air, and sleep was what I wanted. But if I recalled falling asleep could lead to comas, I didn't want that.

I found myself out in the crazy long hallway. I was stumbling from side to side trying to find an entrance for outside.

That's when I saw a large window that was on the bottom floor of the mansion. I could just slip out there, it was the best thing to do, and I was sure.

As I came out of the window, the fresh air filled me up, and my vision was becoming less hazy, it was such a relief.

I saw the pond that I had fallen into and wobbled over to it. I dipped my hands in and brought the water towards my face. It was freezing, not refreshing unlike I had hoped.

I sat down next to the pond, pushing my fingers through my incredibly long fringe that hung over in my face because I had lost the clips that were keeping it pinned, so I could see. I could feel that the back of my hair was wet with blood; god and I had only just washed it.

I leant back on my hands some more and sighed, trying to regain consciousness by feeling the cool summer breeze.

Sebastian was looking for that girl, her name, was Eleanor, if he recalled. That death god had said something about her friend, that master Ciel was with, and he knew she would probably know something about that female death god.

He remembered she was drying plates, so came over to the room she was assigned in. When he came in, the overwhelming smell of blood filled his nostrils. His eyes flicked pink much to his surprise, but he soon shook his head of the thoughts of the blood and took a glance around to notice that all the plates where dry and not one smashed, she was much better maid than Meirin. That's when he noticed the most odd thing in the room, there was blood dripping from a cabinet with a plate placed on top, and there was a small pool of blood on the floor, it wasn't even a pool really, just a couple of splashes.

And she was missing, that young adult was missing. How suspicious.

He took a glance around the room and bent down to make sure the blood belonged to only her. It had a foreign scent, which was her for sure, and it smelt delicious, the blood had a scent lot like his masters and the girl he was with. That's when he thought maybe it belonged to the girl his master was with, but she hadn't been to this side of the mansion he could sense it, neither had his master, so it must have been that girl.

He came outside into the hall way, and glanced around to try and sense which way she had gone. That's when he noticed the tiny splash of liquid that had darken the carpet a little.

'This way' he told himself and walked in the direction.

He found him staring at an open window, he hadn't recalled opening it, and he noticed another tiny flicker of blood on the wood outside of the window.

He jumped out and tried to trace her steps. That's when he noticed a girl, hair all over her face, her shoulders hunched, and sitting on the ground by the pond.

It was her.

He walked up to her quickly, and she looked up wearily.

"Hellooo, sir" she smiled, her eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing out here?" he crossed his arms and gave her a puzzling look.

She squinted at him and then widened her eyes.

"I w-was g-getting s-some fresh a-a-a-air," she spluttered, her voice very quiet.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plaster?" she asked trying to get up.

"Why's that?" he asked even though he could tell straight away she was bleeding, it was her scent, her blood, on the cabinet.

"I've seemed to have fallen and hit the back of my head," she said leaning forward to show him. Her hair was sticky with blood right at the back, a couple of inches down and she could have snapped her neck, she was lucky.

"I think it needs stitches," he whispered, breathing in the scent of her blood.

"Will that hurt?" she cried.

"I'm sorry but yes, but first we should get it bandaged up."

He directed her back towards the house, she looked pasty, and he could see she was on the verge of consciousness. That's when she fainted; he had just managed to catch her head before it received any more damage. He lifted her up and took her back to the mansion.

Emma smiled at Ciel who was pouting at the fact there was something he couldn't reach, he looked adorable.

"I could always get it?" she said nervously.

"No, I will get it," he grumbled, trying to reach it, his fingers just gently touching the cherries that he wanted to give to his companion and himself. He finally tugged it and it came free into his hands and he looked proudly at Emma, who stood there still grinning.

"Here." He handed her a cherry, which she thanked him for and then popped it into her mouth, it was sweet and tasty, normally she would have said no but she couldn't refuse him.

He then popped one into his mouth as well, and then he stopped and took a glance around.

'No Sebastian' he thought, but the fact he wasn't here at this time filled Ciel with relief. He was always by his side; it was nice for once in a while that Sebastian left him alone. It felt like he had freedom. He however did feel a bit guilty, he was thinking about Elizabeth, he was supposed to be getting married to her but here he was…

Emma slipped her hand into Ciel's and giggled. Ciel found himself turning crimson but shook his head away from the indecent thoughts.

"Ciel, I normally wouldn't do things like this but I trust you," she winked at him. The word 'trust' seemed to make him feel giddy. Normally he would be the one putting trust in someone else, but instead here was someone, a pretty older girl, trusting him.

"Umm…no problem." He tried to act older, which he already did, but he tried to act like a mature man which he thought would please her.

"When your around me, just be yourself ok," she grinned, getting closer to him.

Ciel didn't know why, but he really liked this girl. He had only just met her really but he really liked her, parts of her reminded him of Elizabeth but there was something different with this girl.

They walked along hand and hand, Ciel tried hard not to blush.

I woke up in a bed like I had done previously that morning, this was so obviously not a dream anymore, and I felt my arms hairs prickle.

I felt something wrapped around the back of my head. I touched it, wincing slightly; this is a bandage I thought. I didn't wrap this.

I looked around to see if anyone was in the room, no one.

"You're awake."

"!"

I could hear my scream releasing from my lungs, my body getting covered in goose bumps. The man standing back in surprise.

It was Sebastian, I gasped, and held my chest, like it was about to explode, god I hated being scared. I had my hands wrapped around my body like a defence barrier.

"Calm down," he sighed.

I couldn't see him much; my fringe was in my eyes, so he lifted it up and stuck it into my bandage.

"T-T-Thank y-y-you," I stuttered.

"Sorry for screaming, just hate being jumped, well I mean scared, ah whatever, anyways what am I doing in here?" I asked stumbling over my words.

"You fainted, after what looks like a trip and fall in the kitchen, you hit your head, I found you out by the pond in the garden," he explained.

"What the hell! God that sounds crazy," I laughed trying to stop feeling negative.

"Your friend that the young master is with, you called her 'Avi' correct?" he questioned.

I could see that he had something eating him up, his body language told me, and well done psychology lessons you finally came in handy.

"That is correct, why?" I answered.

"A girl about your age appeared on the grounds today, she mentioned two different people, one called 'Ellie' but the one that really bothered me was the fact that she called your friend the same thing you did," he said.

I tried narrowing it down, it had to be Olivia, how had she gotten in this world!

"Her name is Olivia, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Indeed, she was a half human death god, so your associates with death gods, aren't you," he said giving me a cold look.

"Olivia isn't a death god, she's just human like me and Emma, and she is my other best friend, the people she mentioned are me and Emma," I stated, giving him daggers back. He had no right to stare at me, like I was some sort of sickening being.

"You're lying, I can tell that you don't belong to this part of the world," he snarled.

I swung my legs over the bed, and headed for the door. He ran and guarded it.

"Out of my way, I'm sorry if we're not from your world but where not death gods, for Christ sake!"

"So I was right, you're not part of this world," he smiled pleased with himself.

I could feel my anger starting to boil and overflow.

"Same could be said about you, do you belong here?" I questioned nastily because I knew exactly what he was thanks to watching the anime and reading the manga.

He stared at me, clueless. I was surprised; I thought he would have guessed what I meant by that.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go do some cleaning or whatever I need to do in this get up," I sighed but kept my eyes on him until I ducked under his arm and left the room.

**Author's Note: First of all I would like to say thank you for the six reviews I've got, that's the most I've got yet I'm so happy ^^**

**I added Avi back in, seeing as I was neglecting her a bit, with lack of her in chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, chapter 9 is going be added today as well ^^.**

**I love kuro, I have the second manga book in my room cause that was the only one I could find that existed in England -.- just stroking the front cover. xD yes because that's plenty normal.**


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself in the kitchen working out how to use the kettle, I mean it wasn't electric, and there wasn't a gas hob!

But it didn't take me very long and I worked it out. I needed to get my mind off Sebastian's disgusted glares. I mean what the hell did he mean by we are death gods? And had he really spoken to my friend Olivia? She must have gone into the cave too.

God how I wanted to see her. I mean while Emma was out having fun somewhere with Ciel. I was stuck here, being grumpy and feeling like crap. God I didn't want to be jealous. But it was hard not too.

I took a seat, on a stool in the kitchen. What if Sebastian understood the message I had put across in my last statement to him? What if he was angry? He could break me in two. I shivered and I felt my lip quiver.

I felt powerless, I tried to drink some of the tea I had made, but I didn't like it. I hate tea, and coffee, the taste, it's horrid. Coffee was too strong and made me shudder.

I went to the tap and poured the brown liquid down the sink. I watched it swirl down the plug hole, I stood there lifelessly.

What was wrong with me! I placed my tea cup down next to the sink and felt myself slide down the cabinets until I reached the floor. I was exhausted, maybe it was the whole bashing my head, getting concuss thing, and I was still having the whole light headed feeling.

I started to twirl a piece of my hair round in my finger, which the girls would tell me off for doing in class, because I used to do it to my fringe, and then it looked completely stupid.

God I really wanted to talk to one of those two at the moment. I mean if Liv was a death god, I bet she would be having the time of her life, when she was allowed to bring death upon people I knew she would, scarily. I was just getting paranoid in case she gets frightened and doesn't want to kill a certain person, and then she's killed in the process. I tried to shake those horrible thoughts away, and just tried to focus her happy. My stomach made a long growling noise, it was getting later into the day and I still hadn't eaten, ok I know humans can go for days or weeks with out food, but I'm not any normal human. I took a glance around the kitchen, and saw a sort of pantry in the corner of the room.

I opened it and stepped inside, I was right, it had lots of food. I grabbed the nearest piece of bread I could find and chewed on it. Who know bread could taste this so good? I laughed at how stupid I was being and then took another bite.

Then I cried. I had a good long cry. I missed them, my family, and my friends. For some reason even though my two best friends were in this world, they weren't with me. I had never felt so lonely.

Olivia flicked her hair and smiled wickedly.

"Time to go to the afterlife my friend," she winked as the man underneath her squirmed and looked frightened. Slice, his life video played, Grell stood not so far behind watching it with his arms crossed.

As soon as it was finished, Olivia turned around happily.

"So! SO! How did I do?" she asked excitedly.

"It was such a rush, his fear was brilliant." She smiled sadistically and looked at Grell eagerly.

Grell didn't want to admit it but for her first job she had done incredibly well.

Grell grumbled and turned his back from her. Olivia sighed; maybe she hadn't done very well. God now she was pissed off.

"Are you ready to move onto your next job?" he asked over his shoulder.

Olivia looked grumpy, but nodded enthusiastically and ran up to walk beside him.

It was night time now, and Emma had just finished eating with Ciel, she couldn't help smiling at him, or the man serving her. She fancied them both a lot. Every time they would exchange glances with her, she felt special, and warm. She had so wanted to laugh at Ellie now and say 'see, even though I liked that couple as well, I told you they weren't gay'. Once they had finished eating, Ciel escorted her back to her room and smiled. After he finished saying good night, Emma entered her room and flopped back onto the bed. She sighed happily, why couldn't all days be this perfect?

That's when she heard her bedroom door open and she sat upright. All Emma could see with a huge pile of clothes.

"E-E-Emma help, there going to fall."

Emma recognized that voice as Ellie, and smiled and grabbed half of the clothes from the pile.

Once they had all been allocated to the bed, Ellie sat down beside her and her shoulders slumped and she sat there looking miserable.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Emma said to her forlorn friend.

"Ah it's n-nothing," she said quietly. Emma definitely knew something was wrong, that's when she noticed the bandaged wrapped around her head.

"What happened?" she asked pointing at the bandage.

"Don't worry about that, I just fell," she replied attempting to smile.

"So what's with this get up?" Emma asked her friend, pointing down at the maid outfit.

Ellie pouted and scowled.

"Well, while you my friend are enjoying yourself, I've been forced to be a maid."

Emma glanced at her and then started laughing hysterically.

"Hey it's not that funny."

"Does that mean you have to say 'young master', ahaha 'welcome home master'," Emma taunted.

"Not funny," Ellie replied glumly, poking Emma in the arm.

"You never guess what?" Emma smiled excitedly.

"W-what?"

"Ciel held my hand, and it was so sweet and romantic, and god he's so cute," Emma went on, full rambling girl mode.

Ellie rolled her eyes and gave her usual 'ewww couple' disgusted look.

"Hey one day when it happens to you, you'll understand?" Emma winked back at Ellie who just shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

Her friend was weird around couples, she always sat there and when talking to them would end up saying something that annoyed the couple. She would always say it's because 'I don't like them', or 'they make me uncomfortable'.

But it was strange she read a heck load of couple mangas and didn't care. She was confusing sometimes.

"Sebastian said something earlier, something about him meeting Olivia," said Ellie quietly, leaning back onto the mattress.

"She must have gone into the cave too. I wonder how she survived the drop."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ellie bit her lip, and look over at Emma awkwardly.

"He said she was a death god."

Emma gave her a 'What the fuck?' look and laughed.

"That's right up her street isn't it," Emma giggled, Ellie sighed and jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked worried.

"Back to the room that has been assigned to me, milady," Ellie said and bowed and left the room quickly much to Emma's surprise.

Had she upset her? Emma wasn't sure. She just looked at the clothes Ellie had brought into the room, searched for the nearest pair of pyjamas and got changed and jumped into bed. It took a whole hour to finally drift out.

**Authors Note: I might put chapter 10 on today as well, 11 has yet to be written xD I'm wondering if I should increase the chapter sizes a little ^^**

**I don't know. Please review because I would be so happy! Ok over use of exclamation marks teheh**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a whole week. During that week, Sebastian hadn't seen his master much; when he caught glimpses of him he was with that girl. When he did, his eyes would flash the devilish pink, which displayed hunger for not just his soul but hers as well. Together they made such a perfect meal. He shook his head, remembering the contract, suddenly he saw the blonde young lady pass by him. She had a broom in her hand and was sweeping down the halls, humming to herself. She totally ignored him like he didn't exist. He was surprised but just seeing her brought back the memory of what she had said. 'Same could be said about you, do you belong here?'

What was she trying to say? Surely she couldn't possibly know.

He glanced to see if she was still there but she had already disappeared.

Her words were on his mind, if she knew, maybe her friend knew as well. Maybe that was the reason she was checking him out at dinner time, because she knew.

But then again he recalled what his master had said to him 'Sebastian don't disturb us that's an order'.

He had obeyed his beloved master, and watched him run off happily with the young lady, he had never seen him like this before, it was very unlike him. So the only answer he was going to get was out of that girl. He tried to catch a whiff of her soul; it was different from both his masters and the young lady with him. He immediately wanted their delicious souls but with this girl it was different.

It was like her soul was resistant; she let people in, but would easily chuck them out. Her soul was repulsive yet so inviting. Was her soul a trap? No it wasn't possible she was just an average girl.

I had finished sweeping up and I was perched on a wall outside the mansion. If I was caught I might get scolded but I didn't care.

I'm glad I ignored Sebastian he might have asked by about what I meant last week. I had managed to ignore him for the past week. Oh and Emma, she didn't get the fact that Olivia probably thinks this world is a dream and so became a death god! A DEATH GOD! I crossed my arms and sighed loudly.

That's when I saw a carriage pull itself up the drive; I jumped off my perch and started to pretend to broom.

A young girl about the age of 13 stepped out, her blonde curls bouncing up and down happily. Oh crap, its Ciel's fiancé, if she saw Emma with Ciel it wasn't going to end well.

She looked in my direction and smiled brightly.

"HIIII~" she yelled charging towards me.

"I've never met you before, kya~ you're quite cute, I want to dress you up because those clothes are definitely so uncute!" She giggled pulling me off into the mansion and surprising know one was around to save me. Oh joy.

Sebastian still couldn't find that girl, it was making him agitated. He came to the front of the mansion to see a carriage, a young maid stepped out and smiled. It was Miss Elizabeth's maid, but where was she.

"Oh your wondering where the mistress is, she's dressing someone up right now," smiled the polite maid, who then started shaking tambourines.

"Was it the young master that she took?" he asked, but the maid just shook her head and then shook her tambourines happily.

"Where is the young master?" she asked at his absence.

"He is out, he'll be back soon it's nearly lunch," he smiled.

The maid nodded and they both entered the mansion.

Ciel had his hand firmly inside of Emma's. This past week in which he had spent his time with her reminded him a lot like the past, when he used to smile along with his parents. Except she wasn't like family, every time they where close his heart pounded.

Emma was near enough the same height as him, a little taller but not much. Her hair was just a bit longer than his, which most men would have thought was unladylike but he thought it gave her a certain charm.

She was always smiling, that bright radiant smile plastered every time she saw him, would just make him want to smile. He had never felt like this, he wouldn't normally believe in love at first sight, but he definitely could feel it developing. He heard her tummy growl and he felt like laughing, which was unlike him.

"Would you like to go get some lunch?" he smiled warmly.

She nodded and smiled, her cheeks blazing from the loud sound her stomach just made. They walked along through the forest that they were walking in back to the mansion.

Ciel opened the door to the mansion; the place was decorated in sickly cute things. He froze, and shuddered. She was here.

"CIELLLLLLLLLL~" he heard the young girl scream as she ran down the stairs at full charge.

That's when she froze halfway through her charge and her lips quivered.

Elizabeth felt her self about to scream at Ciel, who was this girl! And why were they holding hands.

Not just that she was older than her, and had more of a bust. Elizabeth felt… betrayed.

She shoved her hand in shake mode to the 15 year old girl and put on her best fake smile.

"Hi~ I'm Ciel's fiancé, C-I-E-L-'S FIANCE," she squeaked feeling herself boil at the girl who just simply replied 'hi' and kept hold of her husband to be's hand.

That's when Sebastian and the maid appeared and what seemed out of nowhere. Elizabeth maid noticed Elizabeth's face and put her hand on her shoulder.

Sebastian frowned at how oblivious his master was being, he was hurting her feelings, but then he smiled and thought of the cruelness the boy just displayed, and it made him tingle slightly. Again the connection between the two souls, his master's and that girl, made his mouth water.

Emma released her hand from Ciel's and Ciel looked grumpily at the absence of her hand, Emma knew that it was hurting the young girl's feelings. Ciel scowled and looked away from Elizabeth, which made Elizabeth gasp and then look slowly to the ground. Her voice turned cold, and she looked serious and her face emotionless.

"So who's your friend Ciel?" she asked icily, staring straight at Emma.

"Her name's Emma," he replied back not looking her in the eye.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"Yes."

Elizabeth's face crumbled at Ciel, Emma wanted to be happy, he said they were 'close', but she felt bad.

The room became silent, Emma rubbed her arm, Elizabeth was on the verge of tears and Ciel was being cold.

Suddenly breaking the silence came the sound of someone walking down the huge stairway.

"Good afternoon," said the voice.

The gang turned round to look at the voice. Emma gasped and Ciel looked stunned.

Standing on the bottom step was the tall young lady, the one who Ciel had made into a maid so he could keep her away from his alone time with Emma.

She was wearing a long dress, which came out at the waist. It was the colour emerald and its sleeves, which were laced with a black ribbon, reached her wrist. The dress was corseted in the middle with the black ribbon and it had small spirals embroided onto the bodice. On her head she wore a small corsage that was a dark ebony colour and had netting that slightly covered the top of her face. Her fringe had been tied back with a ribbon, so that you could see her eyes, which where a strange green blue colour. She was wearing a light pink lip-gloss, green eye shadow and lashings of mascara.

She looked like a different person. Emma stood there gasping at her best friend, who looked, well, really nice.

"E-l-l-i-e is t-that, is t-that you!" Emma questioned her eyes wide. Then came the scowl, and it showed Emma that it was definitely her best friend.

Sebastian stared at the young lady dressed in sophisticated clothing and opened his mouth slightly. He had finally found the girl, but he didn't think she would look like this. He thought she would be looking miserable in a corner but she looked well radiant.

"Umm…I would like to thank you, Miss, I feel very…."

Elizabeth had cheered up a bit; she had tried to keep her thoughts on the girl she had dressed up earlier. She was definitely pleased by the outcome; the girl looked very pretty. That's when the idea came into her head.

"The pleasure was all mine, excuse me Miss, would you like to come with me?" she asked coldly staring at Emma, Ciel looked at her face, this was definitely not like Lizzy.

He knew she had clicked about the two girls being friends by there warm smiles towards each other, he didn't know she was that smart.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ellie asked with a confused expression.

"I mean you're just a maid correct? If you came to live with me you would able to become a lady," she smiled, Ellie stepped back a bit though, it was an uncomfortable smile.

"Ah-h ummm".

"Do you not want to come with me?"

"I umm do, I just umm."

"Then it's settled, you'll come live with me," she smiled happily.

Ciel noticed Emma's face, she looked upset and shocked.

"You can't take her!" Ciel said sternly making Elizabeth jump.

That's when Ellie turned around to look at Ciel angrily.

"And what gives you the right to say that!" Ellie bellowed.

Ciel stepped back a bit, surprised that she had decided to yell at him.

"You don't own me! I would li—

"Ellie don't!" cried Emma, who didn't want to lose her friend.

Ellie looked down sadly.

"Emma, you'll understand won't you."

"Miss Elizabeth, I would love to go, but on one condition."

"A condition?" Elizabeth looked confused, hadn't she already offered her enough.

"I wish to stay here until I find someone, and the only way I can do that…is his help."

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. Then grabbed her things and stomped out of the building.

But then returned.

"Ciel, I want her properly looked after for, no more maid, I want to see a proper lady when I return" The girl sadly smiled at the boy and finally left.

Ellie took a big breath and relaxed.

"This is entirely your fault you know," she stated signalling over at Emma and Ciel.

"Huh?"

"Well Ciel that girl is your fiancé , she comes to see you, she's totally in love with you, and then she see's you hand in hand with a another girl," she went on to explain, her arms crossed. Sebastian smiled; the mesh of souls in this room was unbearable.

One was feeling self pity, one was being mature and finally one was angry. He felt himself shudder in delight, and watched the scene unfold.

"You say that this is my fault!" Ciel said through his teeth, gritting them.

"Exactly," the girl smirked proudly.

Ciel stamped his feet and ran down the direction of the hallway.

"Hey Ciel! As you can see now on the condition of Miss Elizabeth, you need to look after me better! I also need your help, but when you stop wallowing in self pity, come see me ok!" she yelled down the direction Ciel had gone off to.

I felt myself sink down onto the step, who knows suspense could feel so exhausting.

Emma was still near the door of the mansion, and Sebastian was standing towards the stairs.

"I pissed him off didn't I?" I said and then started to laugh.

"Ellie! That was mean! And who are you looking for?" she whined.

"Olivia, I'll find her then go back to the real world," I replied back to my friend. "And the truth is Emma, you're the reason that poor girl was upset."

"I! I'm NOT!" she yelled and stomped down the halfway.

I sighed; pissing off my friend was not going to get things done.

I looked up to see Sebastian was leaning over me.

"Is there something you want?" I asked sarcastically.

He frowned but then leered at me.

"I know what you're going to say to me."

"Do you now?" he said looking amused.

"Humour me," I replied back.

"Something you said something the other day that got me interested," he said strangely, a thin smile on his lips.

I looked away, about to hear his revelation.

"About do I exi—

"Just shut up, I get it."

"Do you though?" he smiled nastily, grabbing my arm tightly. I tried to squirm so he would release it but it was impossible.

I hissed at him and he smiled wickedly and picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" I yelled feeling my self in his grip.

"Taking you somewhere we can have a little chat."

I became ridged and Sebastian opened the door to the mansion and we entered the outside and then into the forest surrounding the mansion.

Sebastian put me down on the woodland floor and bent down to look at me. He was looking down on me, trying to make me feel small, but I wasn't scared, I wasn't, ok maybe I was.

"You know something about me don't you?" he smirked.

I kept silent, but he grabbed my cheeks and forced me to nod, my face feeling hot at his touch.

"Now, do you know what I am?"

"You can tell me," he teased making me feel uncomfortable.

"You're a….

"Go on."

"A demon."

He smiled at my confession and put his hand and lifted me up like I was a rag doll.

"Bingo! Now why do you know that?" he questioned, pushing me into the nearest tree. I squeaked, my shoulder felt sore from were I had hit the tree.

I gritted my teeth as he had his grip tightly on my shoulders, I felt like I was about to become one with the dam tree.

"I know because….

"You're a death god?" he yelled making me jump and feel like crying.

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"For the last time, I'm just a human girl!" I cried, feeling my tears trickle down my face.

"I don't believe you, I could crush you now, if you don't tell me how you know, I'll snap you like a twig," he threatened me, I felt myself sob loudly, even the fact I was sobbing didn't put him off. He really was a demon; he had absolutely no heart, in that cold shell.

"I know everything! Because you're just….

"I'm just what?"

"YOU'RE JUST FICTION!" The scream left my lips and I heard the echo bounce off the trees.

Sebastian let go of me and stepped back slightly. I thought this might be the chance to run and took it.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to catch the girl; he thought he would wear her down first, so she began vulnerable. 10 minutes later he saw her puffed out by a tree, she then fell to her knees. Her breathing heavy, her mouth speaking impolite words.

He smirked, staring down at her like she was his prey. She took a glance at him and gasped in horror.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe, but first I want to know what you mean." He bent down and saw the fear in her eyes.

She scurried back away from him, her pretty dress slightly dirtied by the dusty floor. Sebastian took a step forward and smiled wickedly.

"Stop tormenting me!" she screamed at him, which only made him want to smile more.

"Then tell me…why do you say I'm fiction? Tell me!" he demanded.

Her lips quivered and she let out a loud sob, she still wasn't answering. He bent down and she tried to crawl back further away but she back herself into a near by tree.

"Shit!"

Sebastian bent down so he was blocking her possible exits, she was shaking. Sebastian picked up a piece of her hair and played with it in his fingers.

"Now tell me!"

"Ok! Just stop yelling at me!" she cried, putting her hands over her face like a protection barrier.

"In my world, the world where I came from, where Emma came from, and Liv, demons and death gods, and supernatural things do not exist," she stated.

"In my world you are just a story, created by a Japanese person for a visual show and a comic, about a boy who signs a contract with a demon in order to find out who killed his parents, for revenge, and you Sebastian are a demon, Sebastian you are not real, nor is Ciel, or is this world, you're just a…story."

"You're lying, they do exist, the proof of it being real is me being alive here, and so stop you're lying."

"You can try and deny it, but it's the truth," she said coldly.

Sebastian shook his head, and he took off his glove, he placed one hand on her slender neck, ready to squeeze.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I told you the truth and I'm still going to die, why are you going to kill me!" she cried demandingly. He released his grip and his smirk thickened.

He made sure their faces were inches apart. Her cheeks glowing slightly crimson, her breaths quickening, Sebastian could hear her heart beat even though he wasn't directly near her chest. His eyes flicked from red to pink, and she squirmed.

"I can tell you're lying, so in return I will eat your friend's delicious soul," he teased, her eyes flooding with tears.

"No leave her alone!"

"Then would you take her place?" He moved towards her ear, and she felt her face flush as she felt his breath on the nap of her neck.

"I-I-I d-don't w-w-want to d—

"So I can have your friend's soul, don't worry, I'll make her death lovely and slow for you, how about I do it in front of you," he whispered nastily into her ear, enjoying every moment of the mental torture he was forcing upon the girl, her soul releasing a scent that only made him think of devouring her here and now.

"No! No leave her alone, leave me alone. I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm sorry! I'm not lying," she muttered through hysterical cries. He wasn't satisfied yet.

"You know what?" She shook her head and waited for a response.

"Master's soul and your friend's soul make the most perfect meal for me," he grinned. "So do devour them both together would be the best thing in the world." He smiled and purposely licked his lips loudly and graphically making her shudder.

"Please I'm begging you, believe me, don't eat her, believe me," she begged.

He caressed her cheek in his un-gloved hand; her skin was warm unlike his own, her blood rising to the surface, towards his hand.

"You very persistent in lying, maybe you're just pretending that you want your friend to live," he said his gaze filled with satisfaction down at the quivering young woman, her blue eyes that showed a hint of green were filled with tears that seemed to make them seem like they were sparkling.

"Why won't you believe me? Why! WHY!" she screamed, getting more hysterical by the second. She stared into his eyes, pleading.

"You're not an honest girl are you?" he said his gaze menacing.

She looked away in defeat, her breathing quickened even more, her eyes glazing over, her heartbeat pounded in her chest. She had never felt this exhausted before and with that she fainted. Her eyelids shut and Sebastian's pink eyes flickered back to red in surprise.

Her lips were parted slightly and he could feel slight puffs of air blown from them. He had made her exhausted, in the process she had fainted. Sebastian felt stupid now, he was having so fun playing with her and he then made her shut down completely. He patted her face a couple of times, to make sure she wasn't faking it.

'I could devour her soul now' he told himself, he leaned forward, his lips close prepared to take her soul but he stopped. In the wind he could hear his master calling him.

He stepped back and smiled and sighed.

"You're lucky, you silly girl." He walked away leaving her lifeless unconscious body rested by the tree.

Emma buried her head into her pillow and grumbled. Ellie was being so mean! Totally uncalled for!

She threw her pillow into the air and it fell back down onto her face.

"Miss are you ok?" said the sexy voice. Emma sat upright to see Sebastian standing by the door, she hadn't heard him come in, and the door was closed, why hadn't she heard?

She felt herself blush at the sight of the attractive demon.

He came closer to her, so close that their faces were nearly touching. Emma head was swimming, was he going to kiss her?

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" said a voice from behind. Ciel looked at him with disgust.

"Back away from her that's an order," ordered the younger male, his face red with anger.

"Yes my lord," he said still smiling at Emma, whose chest was pounding.

"Leave now," demanded Ciel his arms crossed.

Sebastian gave him a pitiful look and then a menacing smile, then left.

What was he up to? Ciel thought, sighing in relief. He took a look at Emma, whose face was scarlet. It made him feel angry; she shouldn't look like that because of him. He stomped over to her, she gave him an apologetic look, and she thought he was going to hit her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the punishment, but felt a pair of soft lips instead.

She opened her eyes to see Ciel kissing her. He released from her, and smiled kindly.

Now she felt her self going incredibly red which made Ciel laugh.

Now this is what he wanted to see.

Emma broke out of her trance and giggled, and moved forward to kiss Ciel back.

"NO! BELIEVE ME PLEASE!"

I awoke screaming, my face stained with tears. I noticed I was still in the forest, and it was getting dark. I got up quickly to me feet, and brushed the dust off my dress. I didn't know if I should run away from the mansion or not. But if I left he would devour Emma's soul, I needed to protect my friend. I ran through the trees until I entered back into the mansion.

"You're home milady," said a voice, full of amusement. I turned to my left to see Sebastian smiling, I took a step back, I tried not to seem too scared, and I didn't want him to get the better of me.

"Good evening, Sebastian, where is Emma?" I asked, putting on my best possible calm voice.

His eyebrow rose, and for a minute I saw surprise on his face, but it soon turned into the smile that made me shudder, but also feel attracted to him at the same time.

"She and the young master are just about to eat, they expect you to join them," he said and directing her towards the large dining room that was big as my whole house. When we entered, Emma looked up from the table, towards me, she smiled wearily.

I thought she would be more pissed off with me but she seemed fine.

Sebastian pulled me a chair out and I sat.

He then brought the plates, and placed them in front of us, he kept glancing at me, mockingly, wanting me to crack, for his own satisfaction. It made me feel sick. Emma and Ciel were too busy exchanging precious flirty glances to notice that I was being absolutely tormented by the demon.

I tried to focus on the food, which wasn't hard for me, seeing as I was starving and I just generally liked food. It was delicious, I had to admit even though I wanted to find fault in that creepy demon, his food was so tasty, I felt like I was in heaven.

I shovelled it in, as politely as I could in case Ciel was watching, possibly disgusted, but he was too busy looking at Emma, and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Once dinner was finished, I left the room quickly, I felt incredibly uncomfortable watching Ciel and Emma being a cute couple, as my friends noticed, couples I did not like.

**Authors Note: I normally post a chapter every day, but I have to go right the rest now ^^. Wow this chapter was soooo long. Don't know if it was any good.**

**But please review, and you'll get a virtual free cookie xD**

***hands out virtual cookies to anyone who reviews***

**I dunno if I made Elizabeth too oc, and I don't know if I'm going to upset sebby fans with this chapter.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

I had seen Meirin in the hallway; she had grabbed me and smiled showing me to my room. It was a lovely room, like the one I had seen Emma sleep in. Once she had left I took a look in the wardrobe, there were so many pretty dresses, I traced them all lovingly with my fingertips, and least there was a benefit to staying here.

"You like them."

I turned to see him, and flinched. When I had watched the anime, I had really liked this character, he was my favourite, but now I just really disliked him, trying to block out the fact that he was gorgeous

"They are lovely," I returned him a smile, which made him frown, I wasn't losing yet.

"I'm going to bed now, please leave my room," I ordered, he didn't leave though.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked, sitting down onto my bed.

"No."

"Good," I smiled back.

"Good night Sebastian."

I gave him a little wave, and he left the room. I breathed out, and laid back onto my bed.

"Thank god."

Sebastian felt like kicking something, she was playing him at his own game. Her smile seemed so genuine, she kind of reminded him of his master. He knew she had weakness though, he grinned reminding himself of that. She was scared of dying; there were her friends as well.

He stayed outside in the hall way, pacing up and down. That's when the door opened a crack.

"Sebastian," her voice whispered from the door.

"Would you please refrain from pacing the hall ways you're very loud," she smirked, then shut the door.

Ooooo, she was really pissing him off now. She was acting like nothing had happened earlier.

He made his way out of the hallway and looked for the cat that he loved dearly that would often come to the mansion, least he would feel better with that.

He had made his way into the garden; surprisingly his eyes were greeted with Emma's presence as well as the cat.

She was sat on the floor cradling it in her arms; Ciel was not anywhere to be seen. How strange.

She looked up and her face flushed.

"Hello Sebastian," she smiled nervously and stared at him intensely.

Sebastian waved and thought to himself. 'Now Master Ciel is not here, I could possible get out the information about who these girls are'.

"Miss Dillon?"

"Yes," chirped Emma, who was snuggling the cat.

"I would like to ask you some que—

"KYAAAA~ you're so cute!" Sebastian stepped back at bit at the girl's outburst, at first he thought it was directed at him, but then he noticed it was for the cat, its amber eyes closer, and it continued to purr loudly.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" she asked, Sebastian grimaced, had she completely ignored him.

"I was going to ask you some ques—

"Awww you're so cute, oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was say—

"Who's a cute little cat?"

Sebastian slapped himself in the face, how annoying was this girl, least he could get information out of the other one; this one was just downright oblivious.

After trying to communicate with her 10 times, Sebastian gave up when Ciel appeared into the garden.

He shot Sebastian a 'you better not be trying what you were doing earlier' look and then smiled and sat down next to Emma, and stroked the cat, a little reluctantly. He recalled his master wasn't the feline races biggest fan but he was really trying to make an effort for Emma.

Sebastian smiled down at them both, they seemed so innocent and yet both of them had incredibly delicious souls, and together they were awfully too tempting.

Sebastian turned around and gave his feline friend a look of 'I'll see you later ok' and then walked back into the house.

I was sprawled on my bed, in my nice new pyjamas, sleep was all I could think about, and so why was it so hard to enter the dream world.

I looked at my watch, surprisingly when I had entered this world, my watch changed as well. Creepy if you ask me.

Why was I here? Why did that cave lead to such a world? And if so why haven't people reported it in the past?

Maybe I was in a coma, and I was having a lucid dream.

So many things unexplained. Maybe this was a dream world, and I was sleep walking back in the other world, and if I fall or trip, I hurt myself in this world…ARGH! I'm so confused.

I rolled over on the bed. Sleep, just picture it Ellie! Picture yourself asleep and then waking up back home. I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them. Same room.

I leant against the bed post and put my head in my hands. I felt my hands become damp, the ends of my hair becoming damp. I removed my hands from my eyes and felt the tears drop against my bed clothes. I rubbed my eyes, and sniffed, if I wasn't careful, I would be sobbing too loudly and then Sebastian would probably come and mock me for it.

I climbed under the bed sheets, and hid underneath them, grabbing a pillow at the same time, I pressed my face into it as hard as I could. I screamed, it was muffled, I sobbed. The pillow becoming drenched in my tears.

When I had finished I just laid there. I bet my face looked awful. My mum would always say 'when you look miserable Ellie you look terrible' oh yes thank you mum for you kind words of wisdom. 'However Ellie when you smile, you look incredibly pretty' I giggled remembering my mother's words, she was so wrong. I thought I was ugly, oh I'm so negative. I emerged from the covers, and got out of bed to look at my watch. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror that was in my room, I was right I did look terrible. My cheeks were puffy, and my eyes were red raw. I wiped the back of my hand across my face and looked at my watch. It was only 8'clock, I frowned.

Maybe I should go get a drink; might help me calm down. I popped my head outside the door. Making sure no one was there, I didn't know if they really liked people walking around their pyjamas in these times, very unladylike but at the moment, I really did not give a fuck.

The hall way was quiet, no one was there. Quickly closing the door behind me, I snuck down the hallway, praying I wouldn't be seen and especially not by that demon.

Olivia had already finished her 20th job of the day, Grell looked astonished at her. She worked fast, he had even done that many in a whole day since he had first started.

He envied her, but at the same time admired her. She was sitting down, staring happily at the scythe, and tracing her fingers across its details.

"Hey Grell, isn't it great when someone is covered in blood, and hacked into pieces," she smiled sweetly. Grell almost fell off his chair. Where the hell did that come from?

"Well don't you," she said again her eyes sparkling as she cradled the death scythe in her arms.

Grell couldn't help but smile now, this girl was great, like the real female version of him. Maybe he would find a companion after all.

"Hey Olivia," he said quietly.

"Huh? Yes?" Olivia looked up from her scythe to look at him.

"In future, call me oni-chan, ok" he stated. Olivia's eyes widened, and she began to snicker. Grell looked away embarrassed.

"Sure ok Grell Oni-chan!"

Grell smiled, maybe having Olivia would be like having a little sister, someone he wanted to protect.

I could see the kitchen in sight; I poked my head around the door. Good nobody was in there. I hadn't been seen yet, even though I had dodged Meirin and Finny running around like headless chickens about something or other.

I ran in quickly and shut the door quietly behind me. I looked in all the cupboards until I finally the cups. Why were they all mugs? Did no one ever drink water in this house? I miss my fruit squash and diet coke.

I sighed, and picked up a teacup and shoved it under the tap.

I jumped up onto the work surface top, and began to sip it, but then I continued by loudly gulping it down.

I noticed this cabinet/work surface thing, ah whatever it was, had something red on one of the corners, it was dry. I bent down and tried scratching away at it, thinking it was paint.

It flicked off, and that's when I noticed it trailed down the cabinet, a thin line and then a splotch of the floor. Why had no one cleaned this off? I leant forward to look more closely at the splotch. Then it hit me, was this, my blood from when I hit my head. I felt sick. Why was this still on here? I reached for the back of my head, I was glad my head had healed quite well. I still had a small bandage under there and it still hurt a bit, but I was glad I wouldn't have to have stitches.

I looked around for a cloth quickly. It was disgusting; I didn't want to see it. It made me feel queasy. If it were Liv she would be fascinated but I wasn't amused.

I began wiping off the blood, this was probably the most interesting thing I had done all day. Oh modern technology I miss you! I sighed reminiscing about my computer, and my television. God I was so bored.

After I finished cleaning it, I placed my now empty cup onto sinks drying rack.

I needed fresh air, after seeing the blood, I need to breathe, the kitchen felt too small, like it was closing in on me.

It was dark, which was strange, seeing as I thought it was summer. The sun had nearly finished setting and the sky was a beautiful dark orange.

'Meow~'

I recognised that sound, and my face brightened up. It was a cat! A CAT! I loved cats so much! I turned around and tried to follow the noise, but then I froze.

Why did it have to lead me back to him!

**Authors Note: Is this chapter too short! Fail, I don't know if this chapter is any good, but still hope you liked it ^^!**

**Please Review! And I plan to get an unwritten not even started chapter 12 out soon. Thanks for the reviews I've got so far; I think I kind of rushed this chapter. **

**Sorry if its crap xD**

**Btw what's the difference between hits and visitors on your stories, I'm confused xD.**


	12. Chapter 12

I was hidden behind one of the bushes in the garden; the last person I wanted to see was that man. Sebastian was sat in the garden petting the cat, cuddling it, fussing it as much as a cat could dream of. I found this quite humorous; I guess it was nice to see the kinder side of Sebastian, which I had _sadly_ not seen yet. I really wanted to go over there, and embrace the cat as well. It would remind me of my beautiful cat at home, I missed her as well.

What I did next was a bit idiotic. I went down on all fours. Thinking I was what I call 'invisible' to the garden's visitor, and crawled around the bush so I could take a closer look at the furry creature.

Annoyingly though, I couldn't see it, stupid Sebastian was too busy hugging it to death.

Sick of hiding, I made an entrance into the garden. Sebastian turned his attention to me, but soon got bored. Finally it felt easy to breathe!

I out stretched my hand towards the cat, and ended barely caressing its silky fur with my finger tips.

Sebastian took a quick glance of the girl. She seemed blissful as she reached in to pet the furry friend. Not even a tiny bit frightened of him.

"Aren't cats wonderful creatures?" she beamed at Sebastian. Even though her face was covered with a smile, he noticed how blotchy it was. It was definite that she had been brawling.

Why was she being so comfortable with him? Why wasn't she trembling?

"Hey, you know its rude not to answer, I thought butlers knew everything about good manners."

She then chuckled at the intense purring the cat was doing.

"Yes, yes they are, you like them?" he responded back. She nodded ecstatically, her blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"I adore them, they are definitely the best animal ever," she declared.

"Emma loves them as well, we both have cats as pets at _home_…

She paused, suddenly shook her head, possibly trying to eliminate a thought.

"Sebastian earlier, when I said to Elizabeth that I wanted Ciel's help on finding someone, I meant you mostly," she explained, however her eyes still focused on the cat.

"Did you now?" he smirked, trying to make eye contact with her. He noticed though every time he did, her eyes would look elsewhere.

"Yes, you met her. It seems twice as more logical that you know where to find Olivia, with the whole knowledge about death gods, than Ciel," she clarified.

"But what if I don't want to help you?" he spoke through his teeth. That's when she finally made the contact, between the red eyes and blue eyes, which still appeared to be changing green.

"Then I guess I'll be staying here forever in this mansion, and I promise, I'm an incredibly boring toy," she breathed, then her fringe fell back down into her eyes, shattering the eye contact, and severing the connection.

"Also I don't think you have much of a choice, I know your master wants to be rid of me, so if this is all I desire, he'll ask you."

Sebastian didn't think about that, in fact it completely left his mind.

"Ah-

"Ah indeed Sebastian."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" she queried.

His smile broadened across his face, and she picked up on this, her forehead creating creases.

"Maybe if you gave me your soul."

Ah so that's what he meant, does he think I'm stupid.

I exhaled and shook my head, the tips of it slightly poking at my skin.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I scowled, raising my right eyebrow.

Sebastian looked at me oddly, then sighed and smiled.

"I guess no fooling you," he winked.

My mouth dropped. Did he just wink at me?

"Don't pull that face, ladies aren't supposed to create sour faces, it makes them look unattractive," Sebastian informed me.

I felt my face start to redden, which made him laugh, oh joy.

I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see his face.

"Stop being stupid you moron!" I complained, shaking my head.

"You're sounding like my mother."

Sebastian snorted and smiled at her, but this girl was still a liar, he shouldn't be tricked by a now charming smile.

"Sebastian if I am to work with you to get back my friend, I want to get a few things clear."

"Ah and what might this be?"

"I want you to understand that everything I say to you is the truth," she said looking away, biting her lips, her eyes looking at him from their corners.

"But you've already lied to me so many times," he stated.

She sighed.

"You still don't believe me. I am telling you the truth, you know!"

Sebastian hesitated; maybe she really was telling the truth.

"So this world you come from? What is it called?" he questioned her.

"Earth."

Sebastian's mouth gaped a little…was she being serious.

"I come from England, on planet Earth," she then finished.

She scrunched up her face and looked at him.

"The fact that this planet is Earth and where am I right now is England, doesn't sound very convincing does it?" she stuttered, frowning.

Sebastian shook his head.

"You could say then, that I'm from the real England."

Sebastian scowled; she looked away, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's too confusing!" she whinged, sitting down onto the floor, and crossing her arms.

She looked grumpy as hell, Sebastian wanted to laugh.

As he began to snigger, she held her hands up to her face, covering her cheeks.

"You're a jerk you know!" she grumbled, and stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly it became silent, as the girl stroked cats back; it began to nuzzle its nose against her hand.

What was this world this girl was really on about?

"So does your master know that we know about his past? Oh and everything about him?" she questioned, brushing her fringe out of her eyes to look at him.

"No."

The brief word hung in the air; she leant back onto her hands and sighed. It was about a minute before she had finally finished.

"Hey, what was with that long sigh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She suddenly looked up at him surprised.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I was just breathing," she replied back, Sebastian scoffed, and she looked away ashamed.

"So… do you believe me now?"

Sebastian looked at her. She was staring deep into his eyes, well attempting too, he watched her eyes flicker about, and blink a lot.

He nodded, he will for now. I mean if there were demons, there could be other things, maybe these girls were gods.

Her hands placed on her chest, her eyes shut, her cheeks pink.

"Thank goodness."

She smiled.

"I'll pretend earlier never happened ok," she grinned, reminding him of the whole pinning her against a tree and nearly sending her crazy.

How apologetic? How simple? She had forgiven him so easily? How strange?

"Miss…Why do you not look me in the eye? Strong eye contact is better if you want people to believe you," Sebastian stated catching up on her previous habits.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I just struggle to make eye contact with people I'm not….

She paused, turned her face towards the floor.

"People who I'm not comfortable with," she mumbled. So she still hadn't forgiven him totally? He knew it.

"However… it's not that I mean to, I mean I'm not judging you! I just have problems with eye contact."

Sebastian acknowledged this; he put the cat gently to the ground.

"We should try helping this, if we want to trick people to find your friend, then we need you to try eye contact," he spoke, leaning in closer to her. She glared at him, not intentionally, as he drew in closer.

"Why would I need to lie?" she stuttered, her eyes immediately looking anywhere but his eyes.

"You never know, now lets try, eye contact lesson number 1."

He suddenly, much to her surprise, grabbed her cheeks in his gloved hands, titling her head upwards so she would look into his eyes.

She squirmed, she fidgeted, her lips trembled, and she blinked, several times.

Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she shudder countless amounts of times. Why did she have such a problem?

"S-Sebastian can we stop this now!" she barked. He scowled but then let go.

She quickly got to her feet; this is when Sebastian finally noticed she was only wearing pyjamas, his eyes rolling at this. This girl was majorly unladylike.

"Miss you're wearing your pyjamas and not even wearing shoes," he said through his teeth. She flinched and nervously giggled.

"It-it doesn't matter," she reassured him.

"I'm creating you a bath, and then I want you in bed after you've finished ok," he lectured, while her frown lines increased.

"You really do sound like a mother figure Sebastian."

**Authors note: ARGH! Well I tried to get some different words into this chapter, using a thesaurus and . ¬.¬ don't know if it made any difference, but least I tried.**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter! I don't know if I keep making Sebby too OC!**

**Argh I fail.**

**Well please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A chapter 13 will arrive shortly.**

**If this chapter doesn't make sense I'm sorry, and sorry if the grammar and spellings are dodgy.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

****

****

**Me: Hmm Chapter 13…what to write? *sits there staring at screen* Dam nothings coming!**

**Avi: Hey make me do something cool!**

**Me: Ummm ok…. *tries to think of an idea and is slowly failing***

**Liv: HEY! HEY! HEY! OI! Baka!**

**Me: Yes Olivia?**

**Liv: Your story sucks**

**Me: ¬.¬ Oh thanks Olivia**

**Liv: You know I'm joking right?**

**Anyways I want to be with the undertaker, he's hot!**

**Me: JESUS CHRIST WHERE AM I GOING TO FIT THAT IN *dies***

**Avi: No Ellie don****'t die O.o**

**Liv: LOLOOLOLLOOLOOLOOL**

**Me: God Olivia you're so cold hearted. Now to conclude with the next chapter.**

**Come on brain think! THINK!**

* * *

It was early, maybe because I went to bed earlier than I normally do. That's probably the reason I got up earlier. One thing about this bed though is that it's so comfortable.

my limbs out, and rolled around in it, the soft sheets and mattress pressing against my skin.

"Miss, what are you doing?"

"AH! When did you get here?" Out of what seemed like nowhere appeared Sebastian, he was smirking, I bet I looked like a fool. My friend thought I was weird when she came over to my house and I noticed I had new bed sheets on it, and I jumped straight onto it and had a fit over how soft it was.

"I've been here for about 5 minutes; I was just about to wake you."

I frowned, I was always frowning. My mum used to tell me 'stop Ellie or you'll have those creases on your forehead forever and they are not nice'.

My parents were always telling me to smile more, when I was asked to smile, I would grit my teeth and look unbelievably uncomfortable. That sort of fake cheesy grin that everyone knows is fake.

Even though I'm an actress, well I really love being on stage, I suck at forcing smiles.

"I see."

"So Miss, would you like me to help you get changed?" Sebastian asked and made his self over to the wardrobe.

My head felt funny, like it was really heavy. I felt my blood rush down to me cheeks.

"NO! NO!" I cried out, no way!

"Why not Miss?" he smiled.

"I'll dress myself; I'm not getting unchanged in front of a man! Till I'm not like ummm…."

"Married?"

"Urrrrr…..I don't know!" I chucked myself under the covers to hide my face even more.

"Ok then I'll leave you to get changed."

"AH! WAIT" I threw off the duvet and jumped out before he could leave the room.

"Yes," he said with beaming smile.

"Are we going to start today, I mean it can't be that hard, I mean you know Grell right, and he loves you maybe he ca—

"You know an awful lot about me don't you?" he said his grin rather fake, placing a finger over my lips.

I nodded.

"I know everything! I told you, in my world you're just a story and you and Ciel are….

I didn't want to say it, it was embarrassing, back on my Earth, when I had watched the anime, and I always thought Sebastian wanted Ciel…*cough*sexually*cough*. I know I'm a pervert.

"Anyways it doesn't matter; I need you to summon Grell! You can do that? Can't you?" I begged.

Sebastian smiled but then grimaced.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Grell. I dislike him a lot."

I looked away, how could I persuade him?

* * *

Olivia had woken up, eaten her favourite meal of just meat. _Yes just meat._

She had then got changed into another adorably costume that Heather had made for her. This time this one had a cape, and it was crimson, her dress was black again but had long sleeves, that had skull netting all the way down the sleeves and towards her neck.

Today she had also been given bright stripy socks. Heather this time had curled Olivia's hair, and then put tiny bat shaped jewels into it.

Grell had walked downstairs; yawning because he had just gotten out of bed, yet his hair and make-up however were perfect, unlike his clothes which were messy.

Olivia giggled; she had looked incredibly tidy because of Heather, if it wasn't for that she would look a little bit messy, but not as messy as her friend Ellie when she came into school.

"Good morning Grell-Oni-chan!" she chirped as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Olivia," Grell smiled, she looked awfully cute today, his little sister.

However her outfit was a bit too short, he didn't want that man (Knox), perving on her.

"So what are we doing to today Oni-chan, oh! Please can I cover my death scythe with someone's blood, ah~ that would be sweet!"

Another thing Grell liked about this girl was she was sadistic and violent, and she loved blood, a lot like him.

"So Oni-chan, are you going to see Sebastian today or are we going straight to work?" she asked him, loving the fact that she got to call him Oni-chan. Having someone like this as a big brother figure was so great!

"We should go do work, and if you like I'll treat you to something," Grell stated, he didn't want to see Sebastian today, as long as he had Olivia's happy face, he was fine.

"MEAT!" Olivia yelled happily.

* * *

Sebastian had met up with the girl in his quarters, he hadn't had to deal with his master again today because of Emma and the fact that he wanted to be alone with her.

The girl was sat on a chair; this sort of clothing did suit her. She was wearing a long blue dress; and it came off at the shoulders, so this time displayed her neck line, which had a sapphire choker.

Sebastian didn't know why he studied the girl so much, in fact she wasn't the most appealing woman he had ever seen. Instead of sitting straight like everyone he knew, she was slouching forwards, how she slouched down that far nobody would know.

They were discussing the plan.

"I thought it would be easier than this," she sighed.

He frowned but then smiled again.

"Well it normally would be, but Grell actually hasn't been seen around the areas for ages."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"How odd."

She then began to straighten herself up, on the chair, her blonde hair getting flung about as she tried to rearrange her self comfortably.

"Well we might have to take a different route, I've heard something that might be of your interest," Sebastian explained.

"Go on, what is it?" she replied back eagerly. Leaning forward to get closer, so she could hear a bit better.

"Well there's been a series of murders going around recently, murders of high class beautiful women, now they think its just another wealthy murderer, but everyone has alibi's, so one must be associated with death gods, it's a lot like the case of—

"Jack the ripper, correct? With Madam Red?" she questioned, there was no fooling this girl she knew her facts. She was obliviously some kind of god.

"So how do we find this associate?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well these women normally go missing at parties…so we need to go to a party, and probably act innocent and seductive."

Her cheeks flared up, making Sebastian snigger.

"I-I-I c-c-can't do that!" she cried, shaking her head back and fourth.

"Well what other choice do we have? Oh and I wasn't thinking about you seducing them?" Sebastian told her, watching her panic.

"Oh? Who are you on about then?" she queried, calming down a little.

"Your friend…Miss Dillon."

* * *

****

********

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviews to start off with; I'm surprised people like my story. ^^ thanks so much, and you like the story please review it. You'll make me very happy.**

**The end of this chapter reminds me of the case when Ciel cross dressed XD I love that scene, I have the book with that scene in and I'm like OMFG I WANT TO COSPLAY AS CIEL NOW, *cough* yet it would never work, seeing as im neither petite, cute or anywhere near Ciel's height, *cough* 5ft 7*cough* xD Oh and I'm blonde, and none of the wigs I can find are good enough ^^ Ok enough of my ranting.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if its short.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Eh?" E-E-Emma…HE WANTS EMMA TO DO IT! I sat there panicking even more now. Scrunching up my face, I looked over at Sebastian, my frown lines engraving into my head.

"We need someone who can be flirty, and she looks like that sort of girl," Sebastian stated, looking at me with that brilliant smile. I was about to object, I had got my mouth ready to do so, but I stopped…he was right, Emma sadly enough to say was a subconscious flirt.

"B-But I don't want to put pressure on her, I don't want her to do something she won't want, what girl wants to be perved on, I'll just do it," I explained, nodding my head as I was the only option.

"I mean, it's my idea to find her, and if this is the only way, I'll try my best."

I bowed forward, as if I wanted his permission or something, why would I act like this, what's the difference between using me or Emma, I mean it's not like he car—

"You're not suited." His expression was cold, I wondered why? Had I done something to upset him?

"Sir, I haven't done anything bad have—

"Sebastian." He smiled at me, and repeated it again.

"My name is Sebastian, not sir, I told you that when I first met you, to call me Sebastian, milady."

I folded my arms across my chest, why so persistent?

"Why am I not suited Si- I mean Sebastian?" I asked, and then watched him scowl.

"Well do you really think you're suited, I mean if a man was to come up to you and do this."

He wrapped his fingers around my waist and pulled me into him. My whole face flushed, I felt myself become woozy from embarrassment.

His face inches from mine, his body pressed against mine.

"What would you do?" he questioned.

"Would you just let them?"

I couldn't speak, I was speechless, and I stuttered, I attempted to speak but nothing left my lips.

"I-I-I-I c-c-could do it," I replied back, even though it was clear that me being sexy and seducing any man was out of the window.

"Liar, you can't," Sebastian replied bluntly.

"S-Sebastian, can you let go of me now!" I squeaked, noticing he was still holding me against him, my hands trying to push away.

Sebastian let go immediately. I took a couple of steps back. That was a lesson wasn't it? Wasn't it?

He smiled at me, that dazzling million dollar smile. My heart was pounding, why!

"S-Sebastian I need you to find Ciel, if you could, I want to explain to him what I want to do, and what me and Emma know about the whole situation of his life and to see if Emma will help us, is that ok?" I asked, still blushing, my face incredibly too hot. Was I coming down with a fever?

He nodded, and then headed for the door.

"Miss, what do you think Ciel's reaction will be when he finds out how much you know?" he asked me over his shoulder. I hesitated, but then shrugged. Whatever his reaction was, I prayed it would be a good one.

* * *

Sebastian had made his way to Ciel and Eleanor's friend. They were cuddling up happily on a chair swing, Sebastian frowned but stepped forward.

As the girl noticed him, her cheeks began to glow. Sebastian could tell that the young lady had a little crush on him…if the master knew that wouldn't be good. However Sebastian noticed the way she was cuddling up to Ciel, they hardly knew each other yet they were snuggled up like they were a married couple, if she could do that to Ciel in such a short period of time, then she was perfect for helping the plan, her role to seduce the men. And anyways he didn't want the other mistress to do it. He didn't know why, couldn't put his finger on it. I mean, it was obviously that she wasn't right to play that part. I mean that was it. No other reason. So why did there feel like there was another one?

No it definitely had to be the fact that she was not suited, I mean he grabbed her earlier as a test and she freaked. But then again, could that face help her, he noticed when he had grabbed her, the innocence; it was well…quite cute.

Cute? Cute? Why had Sebastian just thought she was cute! Of all things that girl was sloppy, and definitely not cute.

He went up to his master and explained that Eleanor wanted to see them both in the dining room. They looked at each reluctantly but then nodded and followed Sebastian back to the house.

* * *

My fingers tapped against the table impatiently. I was about to drop the bombshell of the fact me and Avi knew that much information.

Then I would ask Avi something disgusting, I mean I said I would do it! So why is Sebastian stopping me?

They arrived, I glanced at them both, Ciel didn't pay much attention to my presence, and neither did Emma. Well this wasn't going to be easy.

"Ciel, I would like to discuss some information with you, that I know, Sebastian is well aware of me knowing it as I told him, but I need you to listen as it concerns you, please when you hear my knowledge do not flip out," I asked in the politest tone possible.

Ciel nodded his head and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but he still focused on Emma.

"I know everything about you Ciel Phantomhive, everything."

His eyes turned and the connection hit my own, I fidgeted under the contact.

"And what do you mean by that phrase?" I could hear the tone in his voice; he was starting to sound pissy, so much for not flipping out.

I returned with the best polite tone I could conjure up, although I was too nervous, I could hear my voice stuttering, I tried my hardest to refrain from mumbling and began again.

"Ciel I come from a world, were you are just a story, you as well as Sebastian, in fact in that story; you and Sebastian are the main characters."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Just listen will you!" I bellowed, I watched him shot me a painful look.

I shouldn't have shouted; I shouldn't have.

"As I stated, to me you're just a fictional character, Emma knows this as well, and we know all about you're past Ciel," I continued, his eyes widened, I watched him grit his teeth.

"How much do you know?" he questioned, giving me piercing glares.

"A lot."

A brief sentence and Ciel got up, slamming his fist against the table, and walking over to me. I arose from my chair, if he was going to do something like slap me, I might as well stand up were he can't reach my face.

He was inches away from me, his face like thunder.

"What do you know?"

"I know about what happened here, where you taken after, what Sebastian is and basically every move you took after," I explained trying to keep my tone as calm as possible.

"But how!"

"I've told you already Ciel, in mine and Emma's world, this is all…" I pointed to all my surroundings.

"This is all fiction."

Ciel turned around to face his butler.

"Sebastian! Is this true?" he barked at his butler, who stood as composed as ever.

I glanced over at Sebastian, I hoped that he still believed me, and wasn't just pretending too. Relief washed over me as I watched him nod, while Ciel's back was turned, I mouthed 'thank you' to Sebastian, and watched the corners of his mouth slightly turn upwards.

Ciel was now back in my face, I could see Emma at the end of the table fidgeting, she looked upset, like she was being really told off, least you're not being yelled at Emma.

"Now, I have that information out of the way, I need you're help."

Ciel looked at me and laughed hysterically.

"You think I'm really going to believe you!" he snarled.

"B-But you'll believe me won't you Ciel!" Emma cried. Ciel turned to look at her.

Emma looked on the verge of tears, her lips quivering and her body trembling. Ciel paused, I knew it, he didn't want to go against her. He sighed, and as easy as that he calmed down.

I looked over at my friend who had cheered up because of Ciel's calm aura, she must be magic!

"So what do you need my help with?" he asked me, wow Emma you're damm impressive.

"Now this is going to sound crazy but I need both of you to help me, I'm looking for Olivia, mine and Emma's friend, and to find her, we need to find a death god."

Ciel gave me a funny look.

"Why can't Sebastian just call out Grell?" he questioned.

My shoulders hunched over.

"Well… you see that's the thing…Grell hasn't been seen in ages," I stammered twiddling my thumbs, feeling defeated.

Ciel raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"So what do you need help with?" he questioned.

"Well…Sebastian told me that there have been murders of beautiful rich young ladies going missing from parties, and everyone has an albi, so he told me he assumed it's a death god," I went on to explain.

Ciel paused, but then nodded.

"So why do you need our help then?"

"Well…you don't have to, but Emma…" I turned to my friend who gave me a confused look.

"Well… this might be a bit weird…." I couldn't say it; my face became red in embarrassment.

"She wants your help by seducing men."

I froze, and Emma's eyes widened, I looked over my shoulder at Sebastian, who had just finished informing everyone in the room on what I was about to say. I didn't know to either thank him, or go ARGH why did you say that?

"Why can't you do that?" Ciel snapped at me. I flinched.

Again Sebastian answered for me.

"Young Master…that girl is not right for that role, she is klutzy, and we'll not exactly the most seducing of creatures is she?" I glared at Sebastian, who smiled back ever so sweetly, well aware of his insults.

"Emma you don't hav—

"I'll do it!"

We all turned to face Emma, Ciel was surprised, I was as well, and Sebastian just kept that hundred watt smile plastered to his face.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"She's my friend to Ellie. I want her back with us!" Emma stated. I smiled and ran towards and gave her a hug.

"We'll get her back soon Avi! Then it will be the three of us once more."

* * *

**Ok this chapter was a son of a bitch to write, ¬.¬ did not like it. Oh next chapter is going to be easier, sorry this took so long. Sorry if its short aswell.**

**Next chapter they is going to the party, and I'm sure I have something a lot more gripping to add in that one! ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

I was leaning against a wall with a drink, I didn't know if it was alcohol or not, I hoped it wasn't…I just never experienced being drunk before…and well my mum always said hangovers are crap. Anyways I needed to keep my head clear for the sake of the plan. The plan was underway; we were in the richest most exclusive party that was happening present. Sebastian assured me that the murderer would strike here next. I was frightened, what if the murderer took Avi and we couldn't get there in time. I shuddered at the thought of my best friend's lifeless body.

I tried to get my mind off it by looking at all the people around the party. Everyone was in posh frocks like my own, mine this time was a dark sea coloured dress, that went poof at my middle, it also had no straps. I must admit it was probably the nicest thing I had worn yet, certainly defeated the prom dresses the girls were wearing at home. Why I had been put in a strapless dress with beyond me, I had no boobs; this dress needed the boobs to make it work. Sebastian had done both mine and Avi's hair, he had put mine up in a bun and left to strands out, the two strands left out looked like ringlets. When he was doing my hair I tried to think of our plan, however I couldn't I was getting distracted by the hands in my hair. That hand brushing past my neck ever so slightly. I had tried to hide my blush, by attempting to chuck my fringe in my face, but Sebastian grabbed it and pinned it up.

When we had all entered the room, Avi was by Ciel's side, she looked breath taking; she was wearing a purple dress that was in a style a lot like the time Ciel had cross dressed. It had a white rose on the neck line of the dress, which matched the one in her hair. She did look very innocent and cute, and I glanced around as I watched man after man turn their heads to take a look at her, the perverts.

That's when we had all took places in the room, I was on the far side of the room hidden in the corner, just having a drink, looking casual in the hope no one would notice me. Avi was chatting happily to all the men that seemed to surround her, I nearly snorted when I had noticed the women's faces, if they wrinkled their noses up anymore it would replace their eyeballs. Ciel was not far from Avi, I could see his expression, and he was pissed off to the extreme at all the manly attention Emma was receiving. Surprisingly though, I couldn't yet see Sebastian.

I observed each of the men by Avi's side, trying to pick ones that seemed a little bit too eager to get close to her. The problem was they all did, I tried to investigate each of their body languages, to see if any of them were acting strange but I couldn't too many people were in the way.

Suddenly, I saw one fall to the floor, Avi's face was as bright as a tomato, and her fists were clenched.

"You bastard don't you dare touch me," she shrieked at the man on the floor. Ciel stormed up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

I slapped myself in the face in defeat, mission over. She wasn't going to be able to seduce anyone with innocence now with that violent display, and no one could get close to her now Ciel had got her, and was shooting every man who walked near her evil glares.

I didn't know what to do now, do I leave? Do I stay?

I remained were I was, maybe I would still be able to catch a glimpse of a girl who was alone and seducing men. I couldn't see one anywhere.

I took another sip of my drink.

"Miss…are you alone?"

* * *

Sebastian was hiding around the top of the ceiling, so he was out of sight but so he also could still see everyone. He sighed; he could see his master now with that girl, so much for the plan. He then scanned around the room to find the other girl, earlier he had watched her scanning the room, and sighing a lot. However now he couldn't see her at all, he glanced around the room in search for her. Still, he couldn't see her. Where had she gone?

Sebastian jumped down from his hiding place, and then proceeded walking down the staircase and into the party.

"Young master, have you seen the other Miss?" he questioned, wondering why she was still absent.

Ciel shook his head, and was still comforting Emma, who was frowning, and grumbling about how some pervert touched her.

Sebastian moved his gaze over to Eleanor's friend.

"Have you seen your friend?" he asked, and in reply she shook her head.

"However she should be around her somewhere I'm sure, Ellie is very careful, and gets worried about things, so she's not that sort of person to run into things," her friend explained.

Sebastian nodded and went over to the corner that he had seen her in. There were no doors around this area so she couldn't have gone into one of those. He noticed a passing butler.

"Excuse me, by any chance did you see a young woman around here?" he enquired.

"Oh her yes, well she was standing there until about 5 minutes ago when a man walked up to her, sorry if you were after her sir it looks like she's been taken," the butler explained with a joke, which only made Sebastian frown.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" the butler asked passing a glass over to Sebastian only for Sebastian to reject it.

'_That stupid girl! She had wandered off, probably believing that she could do the plan now! Even when he had told her not to! Was she a genuine fool?'_ Sebastian told himself.

The words of her friend lingered on his mind, 'Ellie is very careful, and gets worried about things, so she's not that sort of person to run into things', if that was the case then where the hell did she go and with what random man?

Sebastian stormed outside the building and tried to trace her by the scent of her soul, but nothing.

He slammed his fist against a near by wall, was she the next victim of this murderer?

* * *

Olivia was laughing with Grell when she entered the office. Everyone now was accustomed to her cheerful face.

She waved goodbye to Grell as he wondered off to get clean for tonight's dinner.

Even though she seemed popular with nearly everyone in the office, Olivia struggled to talk to anyone that wasn't Grell or Heather.

She took a seat in the corner and fidgeted uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" grumbled a voice, Olivia glanced up to see the man she had met on her first day, the man with the spear, the man who had rudely pushed her to a chair and yelled at her a lot….the man she also strangled slightly…kihihih.

She looked up at him, raised her eyebrows, and then looked away.

"Stop being rude," he muttered, as she clearly had just ignored him.

"As the head of this department, I wouldn't ignore me if I were you."

"I'm waiting for Grell," she replied, finally answering.

The man glanced down and then rearranged his glasses on his face.

"Oh, it that all?"

"Yes."

And with that, their conversation was dead; William gazed down at her choice of weapon. It was a death scythe, some bits of the design were rather lovely, some a little too gaudy for his tastes.

"So can I look at you're work register?" he asked, he wondered how much she had done, he doubted she had done very many, being a human, and he had thought straight away that this girl was a weakling.

She handed it to him and as he took a look he felt his jaw drop slightly. 'This girl…how many?' he thought to himself, as he flicked through page after page of completed work.

She noticed his face and grinned. He became agitated and closed it quickly.

"Well…" she giggled, her face beaming.

"Errr…Well done," he mumbled, making her face beam.

How had she done it? He looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes; she seemed just like a normal human? So how….

Olivia got up from her chair, which made the man slightly surprised.

Without even saying goodbye, she had began to wander off in the direction of the quarters of were she stayed.

As William watched her leave two thoughts crossed his mind. The first was 'How could she have done so much work' and then second was… 'Why do I feel so annoyed when she ignores me?'

* * *

**Authors Note: Ehehehe, I don't know if this was at all interesting like I promised, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the quite Occ William Spears ¬.¬, I got to make him show some emotion xD. My writing style in this chapter sucks so bad!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, if you do I'll give you a piece of virtual pie, while I got eat a real one in my kitchen xD.**

**Just before I go off to write chapter 16, I would like to say thank you to SnowyRena, Slopikins, ****NarutoFallenAngel123****, ****PockyxPocky****, ****ShinobiShinigami58****, theworlddreamer, ****Lady-Kanami**** and ****Jujegocrazy****, you guys all reviewed thank you very much! ^^ Sorry that this chapter sucked so much ¬.¬**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: (talks to herself) Hmmm Chapter 16 looks like it's easier to write especially after I spent the night reading something, it made my mind explode. (Yaoi fanfic . ehehehe I'm a stupid yaoi fan girl)**

**Olivia: Baka! Make the death gods into my harmen!**

**Me: (nervous) Eh? What? *Sits there in silence for a couple of minutes* Yer…Ok it's not a bad idea actually.**

**Olivia: Sweet!**

**Emma: Hey Chi I thought I was suppose to be doing something cool last chapter.**

**Me: Eheheheeh, opps ^^**

***Emma releases deathly stares***

**Me: O_o hey look I didn't break the whole husband thing though *rolls eyes***

**Emma & Liv: Yer you did.**

**Me: Kufufufufu yer opps.**

**Liv: STOP STEALING MY HUSBANDS CATCH PHRASE!**

**Me: *Frowns* Anyways please enjoy chapter 16**

* * *

I awoke and was more than confused on what I was seeing. Last thing I could remember was that I was leaving the party. However now I was in a grand room that was pleasantly furnished. Was I back at the Phantomhive mansion? But this wasn't the room I was staying in. I looked under the quilt; I was still wearing my dress.

Then it hit me.

"_Miss are you alone?" asked a voice. I turned to see a man; he appeared to be in his late teens or early 20's. I raised my eyebrow in surprise, and nodded slowly._

"_Oh that's great," he smiled warmly. I felt myself frown…was I about to be hit on?_

"_What's you're name?" he questioned, his dark brown eyes seeping in to me._

"_E-Eleanor," I stuttered, what did this guy want?_

"_How pleasant?" he smiled again, his eyes still hitting my own, I couldn't break the contact this time and it was making me unbearably uncomfortable._

_He reached out for my hand and tugged at it gently; he then leaned his head forward and kissed it lightly. My eyes widened and my stomach did a flip. I pulled my hand back quickly, to hide my blushing cheeks. Only this made him more amused, that smile of his thickened._

"_So how are you enjoying the party?" he asked me, his eyes still boring into me. I glanced away in hope that he would get bored and leave me alone, but he didn't budge, in fact he got closer._

_I shuddered in horror as the man got closer; so much that I took notice of his features in perfect definition. He had light brown hair that was a style that reminded a lot like Ciel's, and he was only a little taller than myself._

_I decided not to answer him, and continued to pray that Sebastian would come and save me, or Emma, or even Ciel…ANYONE!_

"_You're very quiet, you're are obviously not enjoying it, you shouldn't frown miss, it will stain a woman's face if you're not careful," he explained then chuckled, was that supposed to be a joke, and by saying it only made my forehead crease to the extreme._

"_Oh how rude of me, I haven't told you my name," he beamed, making me only scowl. This time the man was looming over me, no one could see because of the darkness of the corner of where I had decided to position myself. _

"_My name is John Smith," he smiled sweetly; too sickly sweet for my tastes, and his name sounded so generic, that made me suspicious. Maybe this was the man? I shuddered even more in terror. He obvious caught wind of this and proceeded by moving in closer, his face inches from mine._

"_S-S-Sir what are you doing?" I whispered loudly, mumbling my words._

"_You have lovely eyes, you know that? They seem slightly more foreign than most of the English girls here, are you from England?" he enquired, I could feel his hot breaths on my cheeks, I didn't know if it was either repulsive or pleasurable. I mean the man wasn't exactly unattractive; in fact he was quite handsome. However, my suspicions continued to grow, was I going to be the next victim? I was too scared to move and my eyes focused on the ground._

"_I-I-I'm English," I replied back, still stumbling other my words, making my mouth speak gibberish. I wished now, more than anything that this man would get uninterested and leave me be._

"_Then you must have some different blood in the family that gave your eyes such exquisite shape." Right now I really wanted to be sick, he was hitting on me. Someone save me! I silently pleaded, but still no one came. That's when I accidently got myself caught in the eye contact again; I fidgeted in hope of being released. His brown eyes this time made me feel dizzy, his mouth with moving but no words were released. His eyes seemed so inviting however I felt like I was losing control._

"_STOP IT!" I cried, and quickly shoved him away, which made him surprised. I was confused. I quickly pushed past and ran outside as fast as this dress could let me._

_Plan abort! I don't care anymore! I just want to go home, crawl up and go to sleep._

_I saw a near by step and rested there. All that was on my mind now was his eyes, they seemed nightmarish, but yet so... NO! I shook my head, why did they radiate warmth yet pure horror; he was such a scary stranger!_

_I shot up looking for a place a bit more secluded so people wouldn't be able to see me when I tried to relax, or… cry._

_I noticed the courtyard attached to the mansion, no one was there, and I quietly opened the gate and slipped in. Sighing deeply I let my body slink to the floor._

_Was that man going to kill me? Like those girls? I was about to sob, when I heard rustling, my ears caught up on the sound straight away and my whole body became ridged in fear. I was always crap in these situations, I would freeze up in fear and I wouldn't move._

_The rustling changed to footsteps, I was too scared to turn around. I dared myself to see it was a butler, I sighed in relief._

"_Miss what are you doing out here?" he questioned, noticing I was on the floor._

"_I was getting some fresh air, it was a little too stuffy in there," I lied; I was getting away from that man._

"_Oh I see would you like me to help you up Miss?" he asked, displaying his glove hand to me. I smiled wearily and grabbed a hold, only to find myself being jerked forward. I slammed straight into him, my nose hitting his chest. As I wondered what was happening, I felt his hand touch the back of my neck. Slowly I saw the black caving in on me, was I fainting…not now please. Someone help me...Emma...Ciel...Sebastian._

That had happened the night before, so why was I… in a bedroom? That butler had knocked me out, I recalled the night quite well, that creepy young man.

I was knocked out of my thinking trance by the sound of the door knob twisting. I felt my eyes expand when I was greeted…it was that man.

At the sight of my frightened face, his smile broadened.

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep?" he grinned, displaying a perfect set of teeth.

"Where am I?" I whispered loudly.

"You are in my mansion," he smiled pleasantly, gesturing his hands at the surroundings.

"But why?" I then demanded; my tone rising but this only made him smile more.

"Because I brought you here…" He paused, glanced down to the floor for what seemed a second but then his face reappeared now graced with a huge smirk, "To be my wife".

I felt my sense kick in, my head seemed to be swimming, and I felt like I was drowning in thoughts. WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT?

"Aw~ How cute, you're blushing just for me, it's such a privilege," he chirped, I now felt sick to my stomach, I reached my hands up to my cheeks to check, they were burning hot. I felt so ashamed.

"You're not being serious are you?" I stammered, my whole body trembling in terror.

His face became deadly serious but then returned back to that 24/7 bright smile.

"I would like to reassure you…I'm being _**deadly serious**_."

I shook my head in disbelief, this couldn't be happening.

"Why? I want to go home!" I pleaded, but he just let out a bitter laugh.

"If you try to leave, Maxwell will kill you," he reassured me, and out of the shadows appeared the butler I saw the night before, his arms crossed, his face wearing a disgusting smirk.

"But why? Why do I have to stay here? Why do you want me?" I blubbered fighting the urge to go into hysterics.

I put my head in my hands, and sobbed quietly. Why was all this happening to me?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. I looked up to see that man, and shuddered.

"Aw…don't cry," he said in a sing song voice, grabbing a handkerchief and gently dabbing away the tears off my face. I wanted to lash out at him, I didn't know this man yet he was saying that I was to be his wife and I couldn't leave! WHY?

"You didn't answer me question," I murmured trying to hold back the urge to strangle the man.

"It's because you interest me," he spoke softly.

"Why? What makes me so interesting?" I demanded to know. Especially since I had only met him briefly the night before, and I had hardly even spoken to him.

"Well...because of this." I felt his hands on my shoulders; he cupped my face in his hands and titled it upwards so I would look straight up at him. His face inches from mine, his brown pools staring into my watery own.

There was that weird feeling again, like my body was being tortured, or trying to let go but yet at the same time I felt giddy, either way it a horrid sensation.

"How does it feel? Alluring? Tempting?" he whispered down at me.

"Neither. Stop it!" I said forcing myself to lay flat on the bed so he was no longer looking into my eyes.

"That's the reason why. Unlike other women, you resist…normally women are attracted to it. It's my power; also I'm sexy as hell." I scowled at his modesty; this guy was such a prick.

"So you're eyes can hypnotise women?" I asked, well aware that he was going to say yes.

"Why yes? And I've finally found one that can break free from it, it seems almost too good to be true, it's not bad either seeing as you're quite cute."

I quivered; this guy was disgusting, horrible, repulsive, sickening, and gross. I could find some many words to describe him

"You know, you weren't my target that night…it was a different girl…she was seducing so many men though…it seemed hard to get close to her…she seemed to be a repulsive gi—

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I placed my hand over my mouth quickly, but he didn't even seem fazed by my little outburst, in fact he appeared to be even more intrigued.

"She's not like that…it was just something we were doing…to find someone," I whispered silently.

"Oh so you're a friend of hers are you, oh wait a second…did you have a part in her seduce people…you bad girl."

I shuddered, his words were horrible, they made my cheeks heat up and flare but it was mainly because I was sick to my stomach.

"We were looking for someone, in hope to find someone else…" I didn't see any problem now with telling him our plan. No one was coming to save me anyway.

"Who were you looking for? I'm curious," he said playfully.

"At the party we were looking for an associate of a …death god."

Suddenly the room filled up with deathly silence, for once that man didn't seem to be smiling in fact he was worried.

"You are the associate aren't you?" I asked bravely.

The man shot me a look, his brown eyes boring into me with a serious expression.

"Someone's a clever little girl, aren't they," he sniggered patronizingly. "Yes that's right I'm the associate, I've used the death god to kill women that were as sickening as the one you seem to be defending".

"So why were you looking for that associate?" he requested eagerly, leaning closer to me.

"To find a death god to request something," I explained.

"Oh aren't we a evil little pair of girls, do you want someone dead…or does the idea of death gods tur—

"NO!" I cried out, shaking my head hysterically. "My friend, Olivia is missing, last time she was seen she was with a death god name Grell, I wanted to ask them if they would help me get in contact with Olivia."

"Olivia…Grell…How do you know these people?" asked the butler, who was now pacing towards me.

"I-I-I it doesn't matter! All I want to find is Olivia!" I clarified. The butler placed his hand on my face and smiled wickedly. I grimanced but felt relief when the other man hit it away.

"Maxwell, Eleanor is mine!" he whined then grabbed hold of me. All I could do was squirm.

"It doesn't matter…death gods don't want humans."

"Y-Y-You're a death god!" I yelled, still squirming in the embrace that the other was giving me.

"Yes, I know of who you speak of…she's new. Very cute…very sadistic…everyone taken a real shine to her. Even the boss himself."

"Could you tell her that please go to the Phantomhive mansion, Ellie and Emma are there" I begged, still trying to get this jerk off me. However he released on hearing the 'Phantomhive mansion'.

"Why there?" he asked me, his eyes flickering with curiosity.

"That's where I was staying, until I ended up here," I spoke coldly.

"Isn't that the one with the kid whose butler is a demon, Maxwell?"

Maxwell nodded in reply to his master.

"So you know Sebastian's secret," I said in a voice that was hardly audible.

"Sebastian? Maxwell who's that?" he asked his butler.

"He's the demon butler."

"Oh urr… So how do you know?" he smiled, his curiosity filling those brown orbs.

"OH I KNOW! CHEATING ON ME ALREADY…HE MUST BE SPECIAL RIGHT… YOU MUST BE SPECIAL TO HIM, TO TELL YOU HIS SECRET."

"NO!" I felt my self outburst, my cheeks started to get hot…what was Sebastian to me? Sebastian was someone i…I…I? My face started to flare, and the playful young mad man frowned.

"Well he can't have you, because you're mine now!" he moaned playfully then glomped me.

"GET OFF OF ME" Even though I was trying to fight off the sicko, all I could think about now was…Sebastian. Why?

All I could do now though was pray he would find me, and save me.

Please Sebastian save me…

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had rushed down to Scotland Yard in case there was news of a girl's body turning up. It was the request of Emma to go ask, but he was well aware that his butler was quite eager to know as well, why? He had no clue.

When they had arrived at the Scotland Yard headquarters the officers shook their heads, he caught a glimpse of his butler, he looked so relieved…I mean it was good to know she was alive. But why did his demon butler seem to care?

As they walked back to the London mansion that they were all staying at because of the party, Ciel thought this would be an appropriate time to question his butler's feelings about that girl.

"Sebastian…what is that girl to you?" he asked bluntly, making his butler turn around and give him a confused smile.

"I'm not sure what you mean Young master?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think of her?" Ciel repeated himself in hope to get a clear answer.

"She's just a girl that fell from the sky, that Master decided to let stay in his home."

"Sebastian, why are you lying?" Ciel grumbled, knowing clear enough that his butler was lying by the facial expressions he was creating. "You know I hate liars."

"I'm sorry Young Master."

"Then what is she to you?" Ciel asked for the third time.

"I don't really know Master, I must admit though she's not just a girl that Master Ciel brought into his home," he butler confessed.

"How surprising, that a great demon like yourself has feelings for another," Ciel sniggered, only to see his butler frown.

"Feelings for her?" Sebastian said repulsed, a tidal wave coming out of nowhere and hitting them now would be more likely. "That's where you are wrong master, I feel nothing much for that girl…just that she interests me…but not even that much to peek my interests, however her friend on the other han—

Ciel shot him a deathly look which could only be translated as 'back off she's mine you bastard'.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, only to see his young master scowl.

"Don't worry Young Master she thinks highly of you, I promise," he smiled at his master, which made Ciel blush.

"Sebastian…I want you to find her…that girl…" Ciel said softly.

"Without her, I'm scared that Emma will never smile again…and she's not tha-

"Bad." His butler finished his sentence and Ciel looked away embarrassed.

"Find her Sebastian, that's an order."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Olivia was more than surprised when she found it was only her and William eating dinner together. Normally he would never be present, and normally the others were here, chatting loudly and joking with her. Like one big family. However it was just them two, apparently everyone else needed to go to a last minute meeting that for some strange reason the head of the department was not involved in. Olivia grew suspicious but he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, he was just eating.

The room was filled with a deathly silence, not that Olivia minded there would be times were she would just sit silently. Her teachers always thought something was wrong with her; it was fucking annoying because there never was and she was growing sick and tired of their fussing.

She was half way through eating a delicious meal, it was chicken, and anything made out of chicken was good in her books, well maybe not the head but you get the picture.

Even though she did enjoy silence from time to time, she found this one unbearable. She was so use to chatting with everyone at dinner, it just seemed odd.

William picked up on this; he inspected her from the corner of his eyes. Still eating though so she wouldn't pick up on his eyes studying her.

Why did such a simple human interest him? Was he losing it? He must be! However he couldn't help think, that girl sitting across the table from him was…adorable.

Olivia jumped to the sound of choking coming from that man's end of the table.

He was coughing like crazy and Olivia just stared at him bewildered while he took a sip from his glass of water, trying to hide now that his cheeks were slightly pink as she tittered at him.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded even though he knew why.

"You," she replied back bluntly, now laughing loudly which only made him more furious.

He arose from his chair and stomped over, grabbing his weapon. Olivia reacted by picking up her own death scythe ready to protect herself.

Soon he was looming over her, his face bright red.

"Try and hurt me and I'll cut you," she smiled confidently, using her weapon as a shield. William smirked and dropped his weapon to the floor.

"Now it's your turn to do the same thing," he informed her pointing towards the death scythe.

"AS IF!" Olivia barked.

William grabbed her by the collar that was on her outfit today and yanked her towards him, then throwing her onto the table.

"OLIVIA SORRY THAT YOU HAD…to…eat…alone…

Grell eyes froze onto the scene he had walked in to. His beloved little 'Onee-sama' was pinned down onto the table by his scary boss, his face inches away from hers.

"How dare you hurt my Onee-sama!" Grell shrieked but before he could hit him. William was kicked across the room, which made everyone shocked.

"MR SPEARS, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MY BOSS I WON'T HAVE YOU MOLESTING OLIVIA OR ANY OTHER YOUNG GIRLS FOR THAT MATTER!" yelled Heather, who had her arms folded over her chest, her eyes blazing. William got up slowly, wiped the blood from his mouth and tutted loudly before storming off in the other direction.

Olivia was still baffled by the man's actions. What was going to do to her?

Before they had entered, was he going to kiss her! Olivia's head began to swim in embarrassing thoughts, and she brought her hands up to her face to hide the embarrassment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay I finished chapter 16, and for once I didn't mind writing this one, I quite enjoyed it ^_^ I brought two other OC's into the story, just to make it a little more interesting. Sorry if that annoyed you, also sorry if I'm making Grell and William a little bit occ, as well as Sebby. Fan girls please don't kill me . REVIEW! REVIEW! I worked hard on this chapter! So please do me the honour of reviewing and reading this chapter. I had also to keep in mind my two evil best buddies, those sadistic girls, I had to do what they wanted or I would have died xD**

**Hope you enjoyed it and chapter 17 will be out soon… *glances over to pile of homework* oh dear haven't finished that yet, ehehehe.**


	17. Chapter 17

It dawned on me that I was probably never going to get out of here, and probably going to end up as this guy's wife. There really wasn't a god, I smiled sadly. I found out the real name of my kidnapping psychopath was Lucas Newland, a famous young bachelor play boy, who ran a large company that sold artwork. I also knew him as a murderer. He had explained to me not long after our last conversation that he was going to kill my friend until she got taken away, and when he saw me he was going to do the same, until I broke free of his hypnotism. He told me without that little interesting power about me, I would have been slaughtered. The fact he said it with a smile gave me the chills, he informed me he was looking for a wife and if the girls weren't good enough they were simple dead. My lip quivered as I thought of this, maybe once he got bored of me I would die as well.

I shook my head to try and free my mind of the frightening thought and found myself to be in a dressing room with Maxwell the butler, or the death god. I hadn't even noticed entering this room, must have been all the thinking I was doing.

That's when Maxwell went behind me and proceeded to unzip my dress that I had been wearing the previous night.

I slapped his hands away, and snarled at him.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" I cried, feeling the cold hands on my back.

"Helping you get changed," he replied bluntly, where had I heard that before…why was Sebastian popping in my head?

"Well you don't need to, just show me were the clothes are and I'll change myself ok, and its not really proper for a young woman to be seen naked by a man that isn't her husband," I made clear to him, in hope that he would take the hint and leave.

"It's not that your body is going to be anything great anyways, now I'll continue to assist yo—

"No! Leave!" I snapped back, as he tried to unzip the back of my dress again.

"Oh I can see the clothes now will you please leave me!" I barked trying to hold up my dress, while the perverted death god was still here.

The death god shrugged but then left, leaving me alone, what a relief!

I quickly got changed into what had been left for me, again with the beautiful clothes; these people knew how to dress. I stepped out of the room with the dress hanging loosely on me, because I couldn't reach the back properly. I was still fiddling about with it when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hello~" sang that disgusting voice of my supposed fiancé.

I managed to wriggle free, and shoot him a dirty look.

"Aww~ Eleanor don't be mad with me," he cried playfully then tried to grab me again.

"Get you're disgusting hands off me," I hissed as I struggled to break free, however his arms seem to trap me in tighter.

His head rested on my bare shoulder, why did I keep being given outfits that left my shoulders bare.

"Please!" I whispered hysterically as he started to blow warm air all the way down my neck.

"But you're my fiancé, I get to do what I want to my precious thing," he whispered, trying to sound seductive but it only made me quiver, my stomach felt like it was about to empty itself all over the floor, as gross as that sounded it was the truth.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a human being, and you can't just do things like this!" I sneered, shivering as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"No you're mine and hey your dress it's wrong," he smiled wickedly, tracing his fingers down my back and then tightening my dress.

"Thank you," I mumbled, feeling like I wanted to just crawl up and die.

After he did that he grabbed my hand in his, I grimaced as he lead me up the hallway.

"Why are you so cold with me?" he pouted taking note of my constant tugging to try and break free from his grasp. He was freakily strong.

"Oh lets see, maybe because you kidnapped me, and are trying to force me to be your wife against my own will…I want to go home," I grumbled, sarcasm being the only tone of choice for my voice.

"Aww but it's because I love you," he giggled. Now that was it!

I slapped him hard over the face with my free hand, as hard I could. He let go of my hands instantly.

"You say you're in love with me! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! LET ME GO HOME YOU PYSCHO!" I screamed at him, only to have all ounces of my current bravery leaking away when I noticed his eyes. They were blazing, his teeth were gritted.

I froze; I was going to die now wasn't I?

Slam! My body was pressed up against a near by wall, and he glared down at me, moving a piece of hair from my face, his eyes trying to get in contact with mine, but my eyes were certainly not going to let him do that easily.

Finally we made contact, maybe he was going to do that horrid thing again. I hope he didn't, I prayed he wouldn't, and it seemed that this time my prayers were answered.

He was just staring at me silently, his body pressed up against mine. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and he stopped them with his fingertips.

"You are mine. No one else can have you. I love you and in time you will come to love me, I promise," he spoke with a stern and frightening tone.

"I don't love people I don't know," I sighed.

"But one day you'll love me, I promise," he smiled, then grabbed my head and forced it to nod.

"Now as punishment for saying you don't love me…

I felt his lips press against mine. He was kissing me! My first kiss was stolen by my kidnapper! If it wasn't creepy enough, I felt his tongue try and shove down my throat. I pushed him off me and wiped my mouth.

"Arsehole," I cursed, making sure my mouth was free of any of his germs.

"Aw~ was that your first kiss, I'm so glad," he giggled like he had read my mind.

I fucking hate this guy!

* * *

It had been about a month, and that girl was still missing. Sebastian was starting to get impatient and just wished she would turn up already. It was bad enough with his master asking all the time had they found her yet because he wanted to progress on with his relationship with Emma, but it was impossible while all Emma could think about was her friend.

That troublesome girl! All Sebastian could think about was getting that girl back, her charming smile that he only saw a few times lingered on his mind. It was infuriating him, she wasn't allowed to cloud up his mind, he could be eating his young master's soul right now instead, yet she remained to captivate his mind.

He tried to tell himself that he felt nothing for her, but he was finding it hard to believe it was just nothing.

Today, Ciel had ordered him to look around London, everyday Ciel forced him to go to Scotland Yard to ask about bodies of young girls in the same situations as ones that he believed were killed by a death good, not a single one. The oddest thing was that the murders had stopped since that girl had been abducted…why?

* * *

It had been a month after the incident in the dining room. In that month William had made it his objective to ignore the girl in as many ways possible. When she came over to hand in her flawless report, he ignored her. When he had to eat dinner in the dining room and she was in it, he didn't eat. He didn't understand why he did these things for her. In fact it drove him crazy, he just wanted her to disappear but then again that was a lie to cover up the shame of what he really wanted to do to her. He shook his head in disbelief and his cheeks tinged slightly pink. What was he thinking?

He had to talk to her; the only way was to get rid of her or even… He shut his note book in disgrace. That's it he needed to talk to her now.

* * *

Olivia found she had been called to 'his' office. That man had been intentionally ignoring her for over a month. He had snubbed her every time they passed each other and it was starting to get on her nerves. So to be called into his office would be a good release of stress to finally tell that stuck up boss of hers a thing or two.

She passed Heather one the way, who gave her a sympathetic look and a pat on the back before she entered. The first thing Olivia saw was that his chair was turned to face the window, and he was staring out of the window that graced the office with light. Who did he think he was Dr Evil?

She coughed loudly to get his attention, and he turned to face her, his glasses perched on his nose. He was scowling; Olivia raised an eyebrow wondering what she had done wrong.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, however he still continued to scowl.

"Look if you have something to say then just say it!" she complained, getting pissed off at the silent treatment.

"Sit down," he grumbled, she glared at him but did as she was told. She took a seat on the brown leather sofa in the room, she had to admit though, it wasn't that comfortable. In fact it felt like she was sitting on solid concrete. He made his way around the desk, and approached her, the space between them slowly getting smaller and smaller.

He perched down on one knee, so he could look her straight in the eyes. Olivia started to sense that her cheeks were glowing, a minute he was just scowling at her and now he was just looking dead into her eyes. She was so confused. She crossed her arms in anger over the fact he wasn't doing anything.

"That's it I'm leaving!" she groaned and pushed past him making her way to the door, only to be held back. The next bit was all too confusing for Olivia's mind to calculate but all she could work out now was that she pinned down onto his desk, his hands forcing her arms above her head. This time she couldn't help but blush, her cheeks reddened as her boss leaned in closer and closer, this was the second time he had done this.

"You interest me so much," he whispered seductively, and pushed a strand of Olivia out of her face. As his hand brushed against her face, she could feel it being engulfed by heat. He used his left 1st finger now to trace over her lips, sluggishly dragging it back and fourth gently, loving the fact she was blushing for him.

That's when he leant down, his face centimetres from hers. This time it was really going to happen, and I did. Their lips met for duration of 10 seconds. He pulled off and Olivia sighed sadly at the absence of the tender kiss.

"William what was that for?" she murmured still trying to take it in, that's when he dove in for another, this time it was more passionate. Olivia felt her stomach do a summersault, was this what it felt like when people said you could feel butterflies? His mouth caressed her own making shivers run down her spine.

After a minute, he finally let go, exhaling slowly.

"William you don't have to pin me down I'm not going anywhere," Olivia spoke softly, face a deep tomato colour from his kisses.

He lifted her head up and embraced her, his hands sprawling over her back to pull her closer to him.

"You're so adorable," he whispered slowly into her ear, making Olivia feel like she was going to melt everywhere from his hot breath that tickled the nap of her neck.

She froze but then felt like collapsing when he nuzzled her neck, and placed tiny kisses going all the way from her collar bone to just below her ear.

Her breathing quickened from the pleasurable embarrassment. He moved in to kiss her again. Once he had finally got his fill of kisses, he cradled her for 10 minutes, stroking her hair, cupping her cheeks.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, making William shoot up in surprise, knocking Olivia to the floor, he quickly apologized and helped her up.

"What is it?" he groaned, longing to kiss her again.

"Oh everyone is going to have dinner soon sir, ah~ Olivia you're in here too, are you coming for dinner?" asked the guy she had met on her first day that had called her cute.

Olivia's stomach growled much to her embarrassment. Noticing this up William smiled and said he and her would gladly join everyone in 3 minutes. Ronald gave him a strange look, it wasn't like his boss to join everyone, I mean normally he was a very independent, I don't like people sort of guy. He nodded and then dashed out of the door, eager to get back to his dinner.

"I'm sorry about my stomach, I guess it rumbles when its hun—

He kissed her again, pulling her in for one more embrace. When their 3 minutes was about up, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go, we will talk about this later," he mumbled, his hand stroking her hair.

"Ok," Olivia murmured still blushing.

* * *

It had been a month since I had been kidnapped and forced to live here aganist my own will, and I had tried my best to avoid the obvious displays of affection from my supposed fiancé. He had tried to snog me 12 times, each of them I managed to dodge, oh and molest me to the extreme, son of a bitch.

The weirdest thing was I was used to him now. That's not a great thing to say about your kidnapper who had forced you to be his future wife and also threaten to kill you if you leave. However when he was on his own, I often saw him in his music room, or his art room. The looks of determination, at most seriousness, and concentration were a treat to see. I mean, I had forgotten the man was attractive, probably because I had tried to pick the faults about him to try and not fall for him accidentally. I mean this man kidnapped me. And he was a murderer. I didn't know what to think anymore. It scared me to think that I was starting to warm up to this man. He would probably never let it die if he knew.

As I was sat in the secluded courtyard on a chair swing Lucas had put in saying that 'we would sit on it together, a happy married couple'. The idea of still being married to a murderer was not all tempting at all. In fact it was sending chills down my spine.

I put my hands in a little prayer pose, I hadn't done this since primary school, where we used to get forced to pray and being an atheist it wasn't the most enjoyable thing ever.

"Sebastian…please hear this and come to me…I want to go home…back to the mansion…I'm scared… I sound pathetic don't I… you know I even miss you, god I sound so stupid," I laughed to myself after I finished my whisper. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Why won't you come to me?

"You called," the charming voice filled my ears. My lungs released a happy cry. He was here!

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok chapter 17 is out now, I hope it don't seem rushed, even though I had to rush it a tad seeing as the crazy Olivia of doom on msn was like OMG IF YOU DON'T UPDATE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! And I was like, you know I value my life so please don't let me die.**

**So here is chapter 17, hope you enjoyed it. I think next scene will have an epic battle. Oh and about the month thing…yer…I thought it would be better.**

**I hope I haven't made the story any less appealing to you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I will die XD**

**Ok I won't die but yer… you get the idea. Hope you enjoyed chapter 17, 18 is coming as soon as I can possibly write, with the intimating thing that is Olivia behind me going, WRITE WOMAN! YOU REDUCED ME TO CRAZED FANGIRL. Eehehehe Sorry if i made any characters too Occ.**

**Also and if this seems rushed its cause i wish not to be hit by either the umbrella of freedoom, the umbrella of justice, or the umbrella of death .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Opps last chapter I killed the real Olivia, opps sorry Olivia**

**Olivia: Fangirl seizure**

**Me: Ohohohoh…. I need to do my homework **

**Olivia: No next chapter now!**

**Me: But you're not in chapter 18**

**Olivia: WHAT? ¬.¬ *gets out umbrella***

**Me: O.o you're in chapter 19 hold your horses**

**Olivia: GET WRITING!**

**Me: but my Hibari one is looking lonely… poor yaoi fanfic needs another chapter**

**Olivia: ¬.¬ I'm going to ignore the fact you are putting my husband in a yaoi fanfic, now write the kuro one first!**

**Me: Jeez ok ¬.¬ Ok enjoy chapter 18 because Sebastian's come to save the day**

* * *

"_You called," the charming voice filled my ears. My lungs released a happy cry. He was here!_

I froze up, it was really him. I wasn't hallucinating, my saviour was finally here. Sebastian was here!

* * *

Sebastian was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him; this was the girl that a month ago, when he had hugged her that time as a test, had brushed him off quickly. However here she was snuggling into him, he reached out a hand to rest it on her head, but shoved her away. This girl still went off with another man! He was still livid at her for deciding that she could take her friend's place at the party.

"Why did you even think for a second that you could take your friend's place at that party?" he demanded to know gripping onto her arms, making her eyes widen and become watery.

"I d-didn't honest, I went to get fresh air and then I got…

She sighed and looked away, she got what?

"I got kidnapped! Sebastian, you took you're dam time," she grumbled, but then gave him a beaming smile. Sebastian pulled her in close; this girl had caused him so much trouble over the past month! Too much mental trouble!

He felt the girl get goose bumps on her arms, and gazed down to see her face was bright red, but instead of pushing him off this time, she wasn't letting go.

There was a 5 minute silence while Sebastian embraced her only for it to be interrupted.

"Get off my wife!" he heard someone yell, he titled his head to see a young man of about 18, seething. His hands were clenched into fists, Sebastian glanced down at Eleanor confused and slightly entertained. Did he just say his wife?

"Sebastian...help me!" The young woman pleaded, still gripping tightly onto him.

"Eleanor get off him! Now!" the young man demanded, as her marched over. Sebastian smirked at this, what did he mean by wife? What was even weirder though was why did the girl look so frightened? Sebastian pulled her in closer, which only made the man angrier, he found this quite amusing.

"What if I don't want to get off her?" Sebastian asked playfully.

I frowned, this is not the time to be messing about Sebastian, and what did you mean about that comment? I could hardly breathe now, but I didn't mind, there was a mixture of feelings running through me. From frightened, scared, to down right embarrassed and then to ever so happy. My cheeks were still burning hot from the hug Sebastian was giving me, normally I would have freaked out, and gone ridged, frightened of what to do. However right now I wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Although that was a bit impossible now with Lucas here, giving me evil glares.

"Tsk. Tsk. Eleanor you shouldn't cheat on your to be husband?" Lucas spoke though gritted teeth, still trying to be his patronizing self but I could notice it slipping.

"To be husband," Sebastian chuckled down at me only to see me pull a face.

"That's right, she's my fiancée!" groaned Lucas who was not far from both me and Sebastian now.

"She's mine not yours!" he bellowed making me squeak slightly. He had never ever been this intimidating before.

"For the last time I don't belong to anyon—

"Finders keepers, I found her first," Sebastian sniggered, WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT STATEMENT!

"Grrrr...Well I stole her first kiss!" whinged Lucas like he was a toddler. Why did this argument seem so much like two little boys fighting?

"A kiss isn't that much I mean I could give her one that would defeat yours in seconds," chuckled Sebastian. I'M NOT A CHALLENGE. I clenched both my fists and broke free from Sebastian, which seemed to shock them both.

"First of all Lucas I'm not yours, or your wife! I'm just the girl you kidnapped! Sebastian stop winding him up its not helping! Now let me get this straight! I'm not owned by anyone and you both sound like little kids!" I shrieked at them both, my face getting hot from rage.

It nearly sent me over the edge when they both began to laugh; these two could be best friends I bet, too similar.

"You're so cute Eleanor," Lucas chortled, but then his facial expression became grave, "That's why you're mine."

Unexpectedly I was grabbed and in the process I stubbed my nose against Lucas's shoulder, when he quickly pulled me into him.

"Ouch...LUCAS!" I squealed as he had one cupping my cheek the other in the small of my back.

"See she's blushing for me, not you!" Lucas stuck out his tongue childishly, I rolled my eyes.

"Sebastian help me..." I signalled over my shoulder.

"Sebastian? Oh so you're the Phantomhive butler aren't you? The demon one if I'm correct?" I was prepared to see Sebastian snap but he stood calmly with his huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why yes. But for now I'm just one hell of a butler, and by the orders of my master, I have come to take this girl back," he informed Lucas.

"Eleanoooor do you have a relationship with the little pipsqueak!" Lucas pouted, I shook my head repulsed! No way!

"Although... it seems you like older guys, even demons, someone's a brave little girl aren't they?" he beamed, his lips hovering over mine. My obvious reaction was to struggle for my life.

"If you kiss me, I'll kick you so hard," I complained still struggling, I could use your help now Sebastian. "And I don't like demons, what are you on about!"

He tittered as I began to protest my feelings for Sebastian.

"Didn't you listen to me earlier, finders keepers," Sebastian mocked and out of what seemed no where flew a cutlery knife and sliced Lucas's cheek. He cursed in pain and released me, with this I ran behind Sebastian.

"I wish you would stop saying such disgusting things Sebastian, I'm not yours to keep," I groaned, but kept a hold of his suit jacket. I watched as Lucas got back to his feet, he wiped the blood from his cheek making it smear all over his hand, this time his smile was unbearably menacing.

"Eleanor you'll receive your punishment later, I'll making it as embarrassing as possible," he licked his lips making me cringe, "But I can't let that demon let you leave or take you anywhere, so I'm going to kill him...Maxwell show yourself."

Out of the shadows was Maxwell the death god, his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh it's a demon, was there something you wanted master?" he asked titling his head slowly pretending not to be interested.

"Kill him."

"As you wish." The death god butler smirked and out of nowhere appeared two huge garden sheers, each looking incredibly sharp and life threatening.

"Eleanor go over there!" Sebastian warned me, pointing over to a near by tree.

I did as I was told and took refugee behind it.

"Did I ever tell you master that I really love gardening?" smirked the butler giving his master a daunting smile only to be returned with an even more intimidating smile from that of Lucas.

"But of course."

I shuddered and sunk to my knees, I wrapped my arms around them. Why couldn't this be a dream? Right now I would give anything just to be home, with my family, in my comfortable house, with no dangerous things. Since I had come here, nearly everyday was either terrifying or just dam annoying.

I heard Lucas's bloodcurdling laugh. I crawled onto my knees and peeked around the tree to catch a glimpse of Sebastian holding back the garden sheers with the silver cutlery.

I bit my lip, please win Sebastian! I twisted around when I sensed a cold finger outline my spine making me shudder. When had Lucas got over here?

I quickly checked up on Sebastian who was still struggling, the sadistic smile plastered on Maxwell's face.

"Bad bad Eleanor, naughty naughty girl," Lucas sniggered sickeningly. I grimaced as I noticed I had pressed myself up against the tree, giving myself no easy escape routes from the mad man.

He put his arms around my neck, making my lips quiver.

As I frozen solid against the tree, he travelled a cold finger down my next neck and across my collar bone.

"S-Sebastian help me," I whispered noisily.

"He's to busy fighting Maxwell, I'm glad we could finally get to your punishment though," Lucas smiled leeringly.

I tried to hit back, but he pinned my arms to my sides. His finger touched my neck again, and I wondered why he kept touching up my neck.

All of a sudden, I winced; I glanced down to see Lucas biting my neck. It wasn't rough biting, but it did hurt, and it made me feel sick, but at the same time I felt ashamed that I was slightly enjoying it.

"S-Sebastian!" I snivelled hoping that he would have finished fighting now and rescue me from the psycho that thought at the moment he was a vampire.

"Help me!" I murmured, flinching every time Lucas's lips and teeth came into contact with my skin.

* * *

"Boss I have reports on Maxwell, he's been abusing his power like Grell did that one time, I'm getting in more reports now that he's attacking someone! We believe it's a demon" shouted one of the office workers. William picked up his spear and threw it over his shoulder; he made his way to the door of the office but was stopped.

"Let me come with you!" begged Olivia, in hope of seeing a fight.

"It's too dangerous when there's a demon around ok, now stay here," he frowned and reached for the door knob, but was still held back.

"William! Let me go with you!" she pouted.

"No!" William snapped back, making her jump to some extent, and then glance away hurt.

"I just don't want you to get hurt ok," he spoke softly at her, but she just scowled.

"Well I'm going if you like it or not!"

"That's it."

William threw Olivia over his shoulder, making the whole office surprised.

"You pull that chair out now!" he commanded with Olivia still over his shoulder, kicking back and fourth to break free. William then ordered someone to bring over a rope. He put Olivia down onto it, and smiled sadistically. Swiftly, William tied Olivia to the chair.

"Now you can't come, and if anyone unties her until I'm back will receive punishments," he told the office.

Grell glowered as he watched his creepy boss tie his little Onee-sama to a chair.

"William you jerk," Olivia grumbled and fidgeted to get free, but in spite of this William just smiled. He bent down to face Olivia head on and planted a kiss on her lips making the whole room fall silent. Then with that he left.

Olivia's glowed from the kiss she had just received and was semi ignoring the fact he had tied her to a chair.

"HOW DARE HE KISS MY LITTLE ONEE-SAMA!" shrieked the drag queen in anger making everyone flinch.

* * *

When William reached the scene he sighed, it was the loathsome demon again from the Phantomhive mansion. Just as Sebastian was about to slice down Maxwell's chest, William threw his spear making both of the fighter's weapons clatter on the ground. They both shifted their attention to see William walk through to collect his weapon, rearranging his glasses perfectly on his nose.

"William!" Maxwell spoke softly, surprised by his arrival.

"I'm here to take you back, you remember what happened to Grell when he did the same thing," William snarled at him, Maxwell's eyes widened and he looked like her was in pain.

"And why are you here?" William asked turning to face the smirking demon, demons really were detestable creatures.

"Did that Phantomhive boy get kidnapped again?"

"No," the demon answered back.

"Then what are you here for?" questioned William, giving him a cold glare.

Abruptly came a cry, Sebastian's eyes broadened and he rushed past them both.

Maxwell caught his master just before he hurtled to the ground.

William was surprised when Sebastian returned, princess carrying a girl.

The girl shot him a shocked look which made William raise an eyebrow.

"You! You're William Spears, you know Grell right?" she cried out eagerly to him.

Sebastian quietly whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Excuse me! But I want to ask you something?" she stuttered, her whole body trembling, William rose an eyebrow noticing the bit marks on her neck and then questioned in his head of why the girl even knew him.

"O-O-Olivia, do you know her?" cried out the girl. William froze after hearing that name; it was 'her' name.

"Tell her please come back, it's her friend Ellie, tell her that please!" begged the girl, who was gasping for air.

She then cowered back into Sebastian who beamed happily as she did this.

"Master..."

"Fuck sake!" he heard the young man Maxwell was holding onto growl.

"Now if you don't mind me leaving, Eleanor let's go." Sebastian jumped up on the top of the mansion roof and began to leap from one to the other disappearing into the distance.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking my wife you bastard!" screamed the 18 year old, who was trying to fight off his butler who was still holding him.

"Sir...We will get her back later don't worry," the butler spoke softly into his ear. The boy sighed, and then William raised an eyebrow as the boy's sudden sad face turned into a menacing grin.

Then again...how did that girl know about Olivia? William pondered on wondering if he should tell the girl when they got back, but it hit him, like a kick in the stomach. If that were to happen though, would Olivia want to stay?

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes this chapter is shorter I'm sorry ¬.¬ I could hardly think of anything. xD I think poor Avi has been a bit booted out of the story :P she'll make a return soon...i think...i hope...well. Ok enough babbling, sorry that this chapter might seem a bit crap, but PLEASE REVIEW! And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Must get this chapter onto the site now before I get hit by the umbrella of justice that Olivia really does hit me with ¬.¬ It hurts xD. Ok sorry if i Occ your favourite character or something.**

**REVIEW REVIEW ^O^ OR OLIVIA WILL HIT YOU WITH THE UMBRELLA OF JUSTICE, i'm kidding i wouldnt let her hurt anyone with that umbrella .**


	19. Chapter 19

**Liv: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ YOU'VE MADE ME SO DAM HAPPY YOU HAVE**

**Me: I try my best ^o^**

**Avi: *scratching a wall looks over with big puppy dog eyes* I still haven't done anything in ages!**

**Me: *whispers* That's cause your boring :P**

**Avi: **

**Me:LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Me: Guess what the next chapter is going to be a bit of a random crack chapter ^o^ it's going to inspired on one of the scenes from Pandora hearts, I know not very original author ¬.¬ but yes it'll be fun and there will be couples and lots of stupid things.**

**Me: So now to begin**

* * *

I was rested down onto one of the mansion's sofas. It was so good to be back.

I breathed in and out recalling the months past events. Probably the most frightening thing that had ever happened to me.

"Ellie!" I heard a shriek and turned my head to face the direction of where it was coming from.

"Emma!" I cried and we hugged each other, tears trickling down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and then hugged her again.

"Where were you?" she cried, rubbing the back of her hand across her watery eyes.

I glanced down; I didn't really want to tell her anything about what I had experienced.

"Emma would you be ok if I don't talk about it?" I asked her, she looked hurt but then nodded. Then hugged me again, I started to choke as she was squeezing me too tightly and she laughed, apologizing quickly.

"She's back?" I heard another voice heading in my direction. It was Ciel; even he looked pleased to see me which was rather surprising.

"Hey." I waved wearily, rubbing my eyes of all excess tears.

"Well done Sebastian," Ciel praised his butler. Sebastian...had saved me. I turned to face him and gave him a small worn out smile.

He acknowledged this and grinned back.

"Miss should probably go to bed, it's been an eventful day, and it must have been tiri—

"I don't want to go to sleep," I murmured. Sebastian shot me an astonished look, but then went back to that normal smile. "I just want to have fun, with you guys...if that's ok. Let's do something fun, like have a party."

They all looked at me like I had banged my head but then smiled.

"Seems fair enough doesn't it Ciel?" giggled Emma, Ciel's face flushed at Emma's bright smile which made me pleased. I'm glad too know that he liked her as much as she liked him.

"Yes it does, ok Sebastian I want you to get everything ready," Ciel ordered his butler.

"Can Sebastian come to it as well?" I questioned, I mean he did save my life he had all the right to. Ciel nodded and I thanked him.

"Ok then Sebastian go get things prepared for me, you, Emma and Eleanor, we should start at 7, is that ok?" Everyone agreed and after that began to walk in different directions. Emma didn't want to leave me at the start but I told her I was fine, not that I was really, I told her go have fun with Ciel. She frowned at me but nodded. I spotted Sebastian walking down the right corridor on his own, if I recalled this one lead to the kitchen.

"Sebastian wait!" I huffed as I ran down it after him; it sure was long for a very unfit person like myself.

"Yes?" he turned around to face me.

"Can I help?" I asked nervously, he gave me a funny look but then smiled, then gave me a nod of approval.

"Great!" I chirped, I needed to get my mind off today's events and doing stuff would help.

As we got into the kitchen, Sebastian asked me what food we wanted to eat, I tried to recall what Emma liked that I did as well.

"I like Chinese food," I answered his question.

"How have you tried that? Only the rich eat foreign foods like that?" he asked me.

"Well back were I come from you don't have to be rich to eat all different types of foods, well maybe apart from truffles and caviar," I informed him.

"Interesting, Chinese food it is then."

We began to prepare it, I was chopping vegetables and I decided to make a cake on top of that.

I dipped my finger in the bowl of the mixture, and Sebastian frowned.

"What? It's tasty," I smiled back at him.

"You see things like that don't taste that great to me, they're really bland," he told me, that reminded me; he was a demon wasn't he.

"Does no foods or drinks do anything to you?" I enquired, sneaking other lick of the chocolaty mixture.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I see."

The kitchen became silent; I gazed over at Sebastian, had I properly even thanked this guy for saving me.

I was wondering what I should do. Should I just say thanks? Should I kiss him on the cheek or hug him? Those last ideas made my face feel hot, ok I definitely wasn't going to do that, I wasn't that type of person. Saying thank you it is then.

I tugged his sleeve to get his attention, his red eyes gazing down at me, made the blood rise up to my face. Why though?

"T-T-Thank you," I stuttered, he produced that million dollar smile and I felt my chest hurt, why was my chest aching?

"For what miss?" he replied, I crossed my arms and frowned, he knew what for! Stop teasing me.

"You know what?" I pouted, frowning. He laughed; it was a lovely sound, a lot nicer than the one I was accustomed to hearing in the past month.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," he smiled; it was nice seeing someone who didn't sicken me smile, "Ah...you have chocolate on your cheek."

Suddenly he leant in; my head began to swim, not the right time for inappropriate thoughts Ellie! After mentally beating myself up, I noticed Sebastian brush my cheek with a cloth. I sure hope my face wasn't that obviously flaming.

"There you go." He then went back to cooking.

"Is it me or it really stuffy in here? I'll just be back in a minute, going to get fresh air." I told him and then dashed for the exit, and took an enormous sigh, why did I just do that?

* * *

Olivia was sitting glumly in her chair in the living room area of the place she was currently staying.

Stupid, annoying William? She cursed about the fact he wouldn't let her go see the fight, she really wanted to see that dam fight, and he thought he could get away with it by kissing her... She held her fingers up to her lips and smiled widely. 'No!' She told herself, trying to force herself to become mad at him.

BANG! The door flung open, and she finally wasn't alone anymore.

Heather followed by Ronald and Grell barged in. She was carrying a crate, and once it hit the desk, Olivia assumed it was bottles.

"LET'S GET PISSED!" she yelled sounding well and truly out of it already.

"Onee-sama, you don't have to if you don't want to," Grell reassured Olivia, but panicked as Olivia was already swigging beer that seemed to magically appear in her hand.

"Come on lighten up Grell and take a drink," Ronald chuckled putting his arm around him. "Oh I know! I know! Let's go get boss to join us!"

Grell was about to object but changed his mind when Heather and Olivia shouted 'YES'.

Grell took a couple swigs of the beer, this definitely wasn't a woman's drink, and it tasted gross. However everyone else was enjoying themselves, so Grell decided to ignore the flavour and took another mouthful.

After a while of persuading and lots of moaning, and the mention of 'her' name. William finally agreed with Ronald and followed him to the room where they all were apparently drinking. What was in that room though was a sight to behold.

Grell was lying on the floor, looking like he was asleep but then kept sitting up and shouting random nonsense. Heather was lying on the desk in a very seductive pose; her skirt pushed half way up her legs.

Then there was Olivia in the corner...well she seemed fine, she was just quietly drinking.

"Let-sss go finish thmmmm...OUTSIDE!" Heather mumbled and yelled, grabbing the drinks and going to the terrace that was attached to the large house. Knox grabbed his boss in a head lock, much to William's disgust and dragged him with him. Before he left, he took a glimpse over to where he had just seen the girl, but she was gone now...how strange.

Once they had got outside, it was pitch black apart from a few lanterns dotted outside. Heather grabbed Ronald's tie and started playing with it between her fingers.

That girl was still missing.

"ONEE-SAMA!" screamed Grell out of nowhere. William turned around to cuff him for being so loud but saw where the shocked drunk man was pointing. It was Olivia; she was standing on a small ledge that was near one of the house windows, high above them.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING ALL THE WAY UP THERE?

"I'm going to jump...I want to die!" she cried from the ledge. What brought this on? Whatever it was she was definitely not going to be dying today!

"I can see her panties," Ronald snorted. There was a long silence for ages.

"HOW DARE YOU STARE AT MY ONEE-SAMA LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Grell shrieked and clotted him on the head. Out of no where came Heather's flying kick sending herself flying on top of him.

"KNOXY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" she cried, slapping him on the face several times, whilst straddling him.

All of sudden Olivia was falling, but she just landed on her feet.

"Oh yer... when you're a death god you can do that can't ya?" she giggled, making William have a face palm moment. Why had he even bothered coming?

"Right everyone back inside, if you want to continue whatever this is, then do it in there," he signalled everyone back into the room they were last in.

* * *

The party wasn't as fun as I hoped for, in fact it was boring, it was just Emma and Ciel being a mushy mushy couple, and Sebastian sitting there quietly.

I had to admit though the food was delicious. It was so good; I wanted to just gobble it all up.

Unexpectedly Ciel pulled out a bottle of wine. Where had he just got that from? I continued to gawp wondering were the hell he just pulled that out of, but he grabbed four glasses and began to pour the liquid into them.

Emma gulped hers down, and Ciel did the same copying Emma. Sebastian just sipped his slowly, but I continued to just stare into mine. I knew that I, Emma and Ciel were all under age yet but maybe they didn't have an age limit in these times...good old Oliver Twist, the things you teach me.

I took a tiny sip, and didn't like it. It was bitter; I mean I didn't mind wine. My parents let me have a bit now and then. At Christmas mainly, but this one was just awfully sour.

I held it in my hand, and pretended to take gulps because everyone else was, following the crowd I guess.

It shocked me to see that the bottle was well and truly empty and there was already another one half empty on the table. I glanced over at Ciel and Emma, my eyes widening, nearly making me splutter every where. I watched as Ciel and Emma were slowly undressing each other. I covered my eyes in embarrassment, what the hell?

"Hey you two! Stop that now!" I scolded them both, trying to get Emma's dress back on her shoulder. Emma grumbled at me and Ciel growled. Sebastian would help me, I knew he would. Sebastian? I turned to see Sebastian's head was slightly slumped forward. Was he...drunk? I thought nothing food or drink wise affected the demons! He told me himself!

I crouched down to look at his face, that was hidden under his hair, I reached my hand out to push his hair out of the way to see if he was awake or not.

Swiftly I was crashing to the floor, the chair making the loudest crash of them all. I was strewn on top of Sebastian he sat there grumbling slightly.

"Sebastian!" I reprimanded him, whilst trying to hide my newly developing blush.

I climbed off him quickly, and attempted to pull him off the floor.

As soon as I got him back in the chair, I turned my attention to the sick perverted pair that were kissing each others faces off. I flinched, and grimaced. How disgusting!

"M-Miss," I turned around to see Sebastian was beginning to come back to his senses. Unfortunately that was what I thought until he gave me a lopsided grin.

"What is it Sebastian?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Act like a cat."

Was he kidding me? Did he really just say that?

"Pardon," I gawped, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Be a cat," he beamed.

"No." I bluntly replied. These people were terrible drunks!

Sebastian began to sulk and arose from his chair, to loom over me. I closed my eyes, terrified of what he was going to do next. Strangely all I felt was a jabbing in the side of my stomach. It hurt, it was more annoying then painful but still.

"Act like a cat, pleassse!" he purred.

"No Sebastian!" I snapped, he was starting to tick me off now.

Poke! Poke! Poke!

"SEBASTIAN!" I shrieked at him, "I'm not pretending to be a cat and that's final! Go ask Emma instead."

He pouted but then turned to the girl whose mouth was connected to Ciel's this moment in time.

"Miss, act like a cat." Emma nodded breaking contact with Ciel and put her hands above her head like they were paws.

"NYAHHH~" I facepalmed when she said that, we were in England not Japan and why had she done that? I felt the creases on my forehead multiple.

Sebastian looked at her emotionless.

"That was wrong," he sulked and then turned back to me again, Emma had ignored that last statement and gone back to kissing Ciel.

"Act like a cat," he repeated again. I clenched my fists.

"Fine if I do it, you'll stop asking right?" I grumbled, he nodded eagerly then stared at me with shiny eyes.

I put my hands about chest level, curled them over like they were paws.

"Meooooow." I scowled at the fact I had even done that.

"You did it right," he grinned, "Now do it again!"

"No!" I warned him.

Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! If he was not careful in a second I'll chop off his bloody fingers.

* * *

William glanced around the room. Grell was had passed out on the floor, and Heather and Ronald were curled up with each other.

Olivia was still awake, her cheeks and nose bright red from all the drinking. He didn't quite know if it made her seem cute or not. He started to pick up the empty bottles off the floor, when he suddenly became ridged as two hands were wrapped around his waist.

"William huggle time!" tweeted the girl behind him, who was nuzzling his back affectionately, creating pink mist on both of Williams's cheeks.

"Olivia you shouldn't do that, some bad people would take advantage of it," he grumbled trying to fight the urge.

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

William rotated around to quickly see her in mid fall. He tried to grab her but in the process she pulled him down on top of her.

William couldn't take this now; it was like she was putting her self on a plate, serving herself to him.

For no apparent reason Olivia started to unbutton the front of her bright red silky dress, that was now pushed all the way past her knees.

"W-What are you doing!" William spluttered trying to hold back a nosebleed.

"Don't you want this?" she questioned innocently.

"You're drunk," he grumbled fighting the urge to do something disgusting

"Am not!" She stated, shaking her head back and fourth and continued to unbutton it all the way down.

"That's it! Stop it!" William threatened her, and began to button up gradually each button of the dress. Feeling like a complete pervert for seeing all that skin.

"Hey you're a nice guy you know!" Olivia chuckled grabbing a hand full of his shirt, and pulling him down onto her lips.

William couldn't believe the confidence that this girl was displaying, as she kissed him tenderly. He decided that she wouldn't do all the work, and returned the kisses.

* * *

I looked down at my now much bruised side thanks to _**Sebastian**_, fuck sake it was really painful now, and sore.

This guy was a fetish pervert when he was drunk. I glared at him as he gave me those glinty eyes again.

"Be a cat!" he chimed. Ooooooooooo I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

"THAT'S IT SEBASTIAN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled moving over to slam my fist in his perfect face.

It was until I was crashing down to the floor that I noticed Avi's stupid annoying leg poking out had tripped me up. I felt myself blush to the extreme as I straddled Sebastian, I quickly went to escape, but pissed out of his mind Sebastian pulled me down onto him.

"You are such a cute little kitty cat," he explained patting me on the head.

I threw myself off him. Note to self, when you're sober I get to kick your ass.

* * *

**Authors Note: I should probably tell myself off for being a little pervert while writing this chapter...kihih I can be worse though. MWAHAHAHAHA *chokes* Stupid damm girl! *slaps self in face for being such a fool* Now to go quickly spell check this before my best friend who's now being a crazy fangirl bursts.**

**REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME SMILE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. NOW THAT'S IT FOR TODAY WOMAN NO MORE BLOODY CHAPTER :p *sticks tongue out at the person whos been nagging me all day* now to write a hitman reborn one _**


	20. Chapter 20

Liv: Chi.

**Me: Yes Liv?**

**Liv: WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO FUCKING LONG TO WRITE CHAPTER 20!**

**Me: Hieee! Please don't yell... *circles the floor with her finger and then glances up with watery eyes***

**Liv: Don't give me that you're just being lazy!**

**Me: THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU QUEEN LAZY!**

**I'm writing it now jesusssss... ¬.¬**

**Liv: Hooray *starts throwing ideas at me for chapter 20***

**Me: Hey hey hey too many ideas woman, and it's my fanfic!**

**Liv: Anyways thanks for giving up time to write this finally...you and your yaoi fanfics taking over your time**

**Me: O_o don't diss the yaoi fanfics! *RELEASES INNER FUJOSHI AND RUNS AROUND LIKE A MAD WOMAN***

**Liv: Baka! *grabs umbrella of justice and smacks Chi on the head***

**Me: Owwww :'(**

**Liv: Chapter 20 now!**

**Me: Fine, ok sorry it's taken me so long to update I'm just trying to write to many different stories, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I stretched my arms out, and winced slightly as I noticed my bruised side. It had taken me 30 minutes to claw myself out of Sebastian's grip, mainly thanks to the fact he passed out. Which I never knew demons could do.

I was in my bedroom, I had left the others in the living room, I was not moving them, it was there fault they drank that much and passed out there.

I swung my legs over, and got changed into a purple loose dress that had long sleeves and also glided along the floor.

I brushed; well when I mean brush more like attacked my crazy wavy mop so it was soon neat, well neater.

I continued to glance in the mirror to see if I was presentable, that's when I froze.

My neckline was covered in tiny teeth marks. I shuddered as I recalled the cause of them. Well least I was safe now, I was back at the mansion, Sebastian would protect me, I'm safe...well least I hope I am.

I sighed and hid the bite marks with my hair.

The mansion was incredibly quiet as I wandered down the hallway; I came into the main entrance way and groggily walked by.

"Ellie?"

I froze, I heard my name being called from the room I had just walked through, and it wasn't Emma.

I slowly paced back and took a peek around the corner of a door frame.

A gasp took over my lungs.

"LIVVVVVVVVVVVV!"

* * *

Olivia had woken up to the sound of Grell moaning in his sleep.

She smiled, and crawled over to her funny brother figure and stroked his red hair.

"Hey Oni-chan, wake up," she whispered into his ear.

Grell grumbled loudly, but the sound of his precious little Liv-onee-sama's voice awoke him.

He opened his eyes and shot up, making sure he look presentable.

"Good morning," Olivia chirped.

Grell smiled widely at her beaming face but then keeled over.

His stomach stung and he felt like his head was splitting, Olivia on the other hand was fine.

"Oni-chan? Do you have a hangover?" she giggled noticing his queasy face. "Just don't throw up on me ok, or I will hit you!"

She joked and then got up off her knees, leaving the room as her brother began to vomit.

* * *

William tapped his fingers along the desk, his mind working at full speed.

All he could think about was if he should tell Olivia about the girl, the one he had met in the garden that day.

"_O-O-Olivia, do you know her?"_

"_Tell her please come back, it's her friend Ellie, tell her that please!"_

The quivering young woman's words were on his mind. Was she really her friend? Maybe that girl and that disgusting demon were plotting the death god's downfall and were going to use Olivia as blackmail.

William thought this idea was plausible but shook his head. The look on that girl's face clearly told William that she was telling the truth. It was so distressed. Also why did she know his name? Maybe that demon had told her.

A knock on the door broke William's thought process.

"William? It's me," a voice stated and Olivia appeared in his office, wearing her clothes from yesterday which were slightly disarrayed, her hair was mushy. Yet still she looked as lovely as ever.

However William bit his lip, he needed to tell her, yet a tiny voice in the back of his mind was saying 'What if she left to leave with the friend? What if she never comes back?'

'No, I need to tell her!' William pushed away the tiny voice and strode over to Olivia

"W-W-William," she stuttered as he grabbed her by the shoulders tightly, a red mist blessing her cheeks.

"I met someone—

"Are you telling me you don't want me anymore?" Olivia cried worriedly, her lips trembling. William nearly choked on hearing her words and shook his head hysterically.

".No...just listen...I met a girl when I went to that fight the other day," William began to explain, Olivia nodded, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, "She had long blonde hair, she had quite a young face but she was the same age as you, she called herself 'Ellie', she asked for you, practically begged."

William recognized that look, it was recognition. Olivia had recognized that name.

"So you know this girl?" he asked eagerly.

"I-I I do."

William sighed.

"She told me that she wants you to come see her, she was crying," William continued.

"William, can I go see her?" Olivia spoke softly, her eyes looking away.

"If that's what you want."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"W-William, I can't help sensing that you don't want me to see her." she laughed nervously.

The silence continued and Olivia began to fidget.

"This might seem like a stupid thing to say, but are you worried that when I find her, I'll stay with her?" she whispered, William flinched at her mind reading skills.

Olivia looked into the man's sad eyes; she had certainly hit the nail on the head.

"You know I won't leave you... right?" she smiled sorrowfully.

William still wouldn't reply.

All of a sudden Olivia planted her lips lightly onto William's, she had to stand on her tip toes to reach, but she caressed his face slightly with her right hand.

"I won't leave," she reassured him and kissed him again.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe he had fainted. He glanced over at his master and the other miss sleeping peacefully against each other.

"LIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!"

Sebastian shot up as he heard Eleanor's scream, he rushed over to the source of the screaming, to see the girl in the hallway hugging another girl tightly, and when Eleanor had removed herself the girl Sebastian caught a glimpse of the other's face.

It was the girl he had seen with Grell that one time.

It was...her friend, the one they had been searching for.

He noticed Eleanor's face damp with tears, why was she upset? He closed in furtherer, but stayed hidden to listen in on the conversation.

"Liv, where were you?" he heard the girl splutter.

Sebastian watched as the other girl laugh nervously and rubbed her frenzied friend on the back.

"You can come out now demon!" Sebastian heard a stern and serious voice. The girls looked around surprised, one was surprised by the other man's voice like Sebastian, and the other was surprised that there was someone watching them.

William Spears stepped out, and put his hand firmly on Olivia's shoulder. She grinned jadedly in reply.

"Sebastian?" He heard Eleanor call his name. "Are you actually here?"

"Don't hide you have no reason." The young woman grumbled crossing her arms, but surprisingly quickly sorting her appearance out before Sebastian entered.

"Yes Miss?" he answered with a smirk on his face, as he came into sight.

"You're awake I see..." Her voice trailed off and she paused, her cheeks developing a crimson shade.

"What's wrong Miss?" he questioned, wondering what had caused that bright red face.

"N-N-Nothing," she said, noticeably lying.

"Olivia this is Sebastian."

"I know I've met him before, hello again."

* * *

William raised an eyebrow, 'Olivia had met that demon before?' He felt himself grow suspicious.

"Yes. It didn't go so well, I'm sorry that I nearly sliced you," Olivia apologized, 'why was she apologizing for that demon?'

William began to fidget.

"So why did you meet him Olivia?" William said loudly, making everyone freeze and turn to face him. William looked away in shame at the desperate outburst he had made. He felt even more ashamed when the demon's face seemed to brighten up.

"It was an accident, Grell came here and told me to hide in the trees, and he found me and told me I was trespassing," Olivia enlightened William, giving him a bright fake smile, which only could be read as 'Why are you so angry William?'

"I see." William grumbled and tired hide his bubbling anger.

"I need to tell Emma about this!" Eleanor cheered ecstatically.

She then turned around to Sebastian, her face beaming making Sebastian grin.

"S-Sebastian let's go find Emma!"

* * *

Sebastian was lead down the hallway by the arm, when they had left the presence of the other two in the entrance Sebastian was shocked to feel her grasp onto both of his hands confidentially.

"I can't believe it Sebastian," she said, like a happy puppy, "She's here! This is great!"

Sebastian smiled down at her; it was great to see her emitting that warm glow, unlike the fear filled face she had been pulling when he had seen yesterday.

She then quickly blushed releasing her hands from his, Sebastian felt slightly disappointed, but smirked at her blushing face.

Suddenly, she punched him in the arm lightly, her tongue stuck out. Then continued to poke him the stomach, Sebastian frowned and grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" he questioned scowling at the playful girl.

"Its revenge!" she sniggered. 'Revenge for what?' Sebastian thought to himself.

"You don't remember do you? You got drunk, and then kept poking me an—

She flushed and Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow...'wait I got drunk?'

"What did I do Miss?" Sebastian leered, making her blush some more.

"It's embarrassing...

She twitched nervously and took a big breath out.

"Well next time just don't get drunk ok," she scolded him.

Sebastian was now really curious to know what he had done.

"What did I do?" he asked again, but again she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter...I'm not bothered...just yerr."

After that brief dodge of subject she tried to quickly move up the hallway but Sebastian pulled her back, tugging slightly on her wrist.

"Yes?" she questioned, putting on a phony smile.

"Tell me."

"You are so persistent, look nothing happened," she fibbed, trying to walk away.

"Sebastian I need to tell Emma!" she whined attempting to escape.

"I don't want to repeat myself, what did I do?" Sebastian said his eyebrow twitching slightly because of impatience.

"Fine, when you were drunk, you kept poking me...and telling me to be a cat...it was so annoying," she said, blushing a deep crimson colour.

"See and then you wouldn't stop, you kept poking me telling me to say meow! Then I tripped and fell onto you, and for 30 minutes...you wouldn't let go of me!" she cried furiously, releasing her rage onto the very baffled butler.

"You're kidding right?" he enquired, but the girl shook her head, her face devoured by the colour red.

"I didn't know demons could get drunk, now let's go find Emma!" she groaned tugging at his sleeve.

Sebastian couldn't believe he had done that...he couldn't help feeling utterly embarrassed...which was unlike the confident butler.

"Let's go!"

"Oh yes sorry," Sebastian apologized and followed her.

"Fetish pervert," the girl chuckled quietly making Sebastian scowl.

* * *

Olivia was waiting patiently for her friend to retrieve the other. She didn't know what to say to William, but she knew he was growing restless, and becoming grumpy. The fact he was jealous though, jealous of anyone that was close to Olivia made her smile. He really liked her; she placed a hand over heart, sighing happily then turned around to face the serious grumpy death god. She slipped her hand into his, and rested her head against his arm.

He looked down and released a small smile, from his very emotionless face.

"Calm down a little ok," she told him, he frowned but understood.

"It's that demon, he makes me infuriated," William went onto explain, squeezing Olivia's hand a little too hard.

"Is there anything that doesn't?" Olivia giggled, teasing him.

"Yes...there is you."

Olivia blushed at this and hid her face under her hair. William feeling triumphant reached in and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

She beamed, her face crimson, her head nuzzling more into William's upper arm.

Suddenly Olivia was tackled to ground, flinging her off William's arm and continuing by colliding with the floor.

Olivia's colourful language started to show as she cursed because of the pain. A smaller young woman of the same age was tightly gripping Olivia. William quickly noticed that Olivia was suffering and picked the girl off her.

"Who are you!" William demanded at the young girl dangling in his grip.

"Let go of her!" William turned to face the younger voice, it was the young Phantomhive, William studied his facial expression, it basically said 'get off her, now or I'll hurt you'.

William dropped her to the floor, and she made a few muffled 'ow' sounds, as she hit the floor.

Ciel had dashed over, shooting the man daggers, and then curiously moved his attention to the other girl. Ciel gazed at the girl; he blushed slightly at her legs on show from a very short dress. However he quickly turned his attention to Emma, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Suddenly they all turned to see a girl huffing and puffing, her shoulders hunched over, her hair enveloping her face.

She flicked up her long blonde hair so her face now was showing and shuffled forward, surprised by Emma's presence on the floor.

"Don't run off ok, you know how unfit I am," the young girl from earlier whinged.

She then made her way over to the man who was clutching onto Olivia securely.

She bowed in front of him and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing her here."

William nodded briefly, trying to show no interest the girl's last statement.

Suddenly the girl noticed William's and Olivia's closeness and rose an eyebrow.

She blushed noticing the awkward situation, and then looked slightly disgusted, making William glare.

'What was her problem?' He then noticed her pull the same face at the pairing on the floor.

Olivia stood up onto her tippy toes and whispered into his ear.

"She has a weird couple phobia, like she had a male phobia," Olivia joked, giggling slightly.

"Hey are you talking about me?" the other blonde haired girl's eyes narrowed, her arms quickly crossed over her chest.

All of a sudden the brunette haired girl that was nestling into Ciel's chest, blurted out, "Hey Olivia what's with the very whorish Lolita look?"

Everyone in the room flinched; Olivia hid her embarrassed face in her hands.

"It's not that bad Emma, in fact it's really cool!" the other girl shouted noticing Olivia's discomfort, "However for this era, it is a little inappropriate."

Out of the blue both girl's seized Olivia's arms and tugged her mischievously away.

William tried to save her quickly, but stopped when the tallest of the three girls turned.

"She'll be back soon, were just going to dress her in more befitting clothes, and again, thanks for bringing her back."

The three girls suddenly disappeared, only Olivia's whimpered echoed around the large mansion ceilings.

"But I like my outfit!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmmm it's taken me so long to write anything, I'm sorry for not updating sooner just the lazy bug took me over _ Sorry if this chapter is crap! But lord beholds they've finally got Olivia back. William is too Occc damm you stupid brain *bats herself in the face*.**

**I hope Olivia likes this chapter; the other chapter is coming as soon as the lazy bug takes its leave. Please review, hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Ok, *starts to write yaoi fanfics, and just generally enjoys writing them, oooooOooo notices another Hitman reborn fanfics (Reads to many yaoi ones of that series) generally starts to get distracted* **

**Liv: *Cuffs Ellie was the umbrella of justice* RAWRRRRR! GET ON WITH CHAPTER 21 ALREADY!**

**Me: Oh it's the nagging queen...*cough* I mean Liv *cough***

**Liv: Chi stop being fucking lazy and write god damm chu**

**Me: Mi mi mi mi mi...but the yaoi fanfics**

**Liv: I WILL KILL THOSE FICS, YOU PERVERT**

**Me: Again don't diss the yaoi**

**Liv: Grrrrr**

**Me: *sigh* fine...**

**Liv: Hooray! I was reading the reviews and people like me!**

**Me: ^-^ good!**

**Liv: AND HOORAY THEY DON'T LIKE AVI!**

**Avi: HEY!**

**Liv: Kihihihihihhihi**

**LivΧ: Tehehehehehehe**

**Avi: You slagggggggggs :P**

**Chi: So mean!**

**Liv: Such a bishop! (it's another word that Liv uses to say bitch or bish as she calls us frequently in public)**

**Me: Ok let the writing commence!**

**Avi: I haven't read this story since chapter 11**

**Me: Never mind.**

**Liv: I've read them all!**

**Me: ¬.¬ I know and you nag me to write them all the time, anyways sorry it's been a while, I just got took over by the distraction that is yaoi fanfics ^-^ yummmm...i do love my yaoi xD**

**

* * *

**

I rummaged in the wardrobe, and finally picked out the dress I thought would suit my short haired blonde friend the most. It was from Avi's collection seeing as Liv is twig and so Avi, and anything out of the clothes I was given would seem like a tent on either of them.

As I handed her the dress, she smiled warmly, I returned the gesture. Before she climbed into the outfit though, I was keen to ask her if she was to stay with us. Before I had just assumed that yes she was staying, no doubt about it.

I watched her flinch and look away sadly. My shoulders slumped forward; she was going to say 'no' after everything. It was so easy for her to do that, it just made me want to scream 'selfish' at her, but she still didn't know about the whole situation I had been through looking for her. Without a word, I left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Both the remaining girls of the room were shocked when the taller blonde had left the room without a reason. Emma quickly ran to the door and poked her head around it. Her friend was bobbing along, clearly power walking down the long hallway.

"Ellie!" Emma cried out. The girl halted, and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes watery. The girl gave a small shrug and her head dropped as she proceeded down the long hallway.

Emma re-entered the room, where Olivia was now fully dressed and sitting with her eyes staring emotionlessly at the wall.

"Liv? She's just being moody, she'll come back!" Emma squeaked, and she tried to retrieve the friend's smile. In reply Olivia crossed her arms, and scowled.

"Why is she so grumpy with me? I mean I'm coming to visit and all, it's not like she's not going to see m—

"Liv...before you came here...Ellie had just returned a day ago, she won't even tell me what happened, but what ever it was made her go missing for a whole month," the brunette informed to her friend. Olivia's eyes widened in shock, what did she mean Ellie was missing for a whole month?

"What the hell are you on about?" Olivia queried, glaring at her friend who just pouted in return. But before Emma could explain into more detail a knock on the door interrupted.

Emma opened the door hurriedly, thinking it was Ellie coming back to apologize. She was wrong, it was Sebastian, and on his arrival a slight pink mist greeted her cheeks.

"Sebastian! Hello!" the girl chirruped, covering her blushing face with her cheeks, giving him an embarrassed grin. Emma noticed Sebastian's eyes wandering as he looked around the room.

"Is something wrong Sebastian?" the girl quizzed as the man continued to search. He finally came out of day dream and nodded his head politely.

"Of course miss, are you two ladies ready, young master and our guest is waiting for your arrival," Sebastian told the girls, bowing down as the girls passed him.

* * *

Cats are great creatures for cheering you up. The cute little animal curled around my legs, brushing its cold nose against my skin. Its fur lightly skimming against my skin. So soft~

I picked it up and cuddled it close. This was Sebastian's secret pet right, rather strange. I stereotypically thought that demons wanted hell hounds and not some cute little kitty cat.

I guess you find out new things everyday.

But why, why did she want to leave already? I'm not rushing to conclusions but I can tell she's going to run away! I felt my eyes become watery with tears; soon I could sense the salty liquid that rolled down my cheeks.

The cat gave me a concerned meow, and I giggled nervously. Its amber eyes winking at me. Why was I being so selfish? The tears continued to roll. It's her choice to do what she wants! Not mine!

"BEING A HUMAN BEING IS SO FUCKING HARD! DAMM YOU EMOTIONS!" I heard the frustrated scream leaving my lips, making the animal in my arms jump a little, scratching me a little with its claws. I winced and let it down.

"That hurt, silly," I chuckled through soggy tears.

"I've made a mess of myself, I should get going," I spoke to the cat, rising to my feet. It looked at me confused with its large eyes and I had a huge urge to get back down on that floor and spend the rest of the day hugging that adorable thing. However I clenched my fists, and bent down kissing it on the head before waving goodbye.

I need to apologize...

* * *

Olivia entered the study area, which had cups of tea waiting. On Olivia's arrival William quickly glanced up from his tea cup and a thin smile presented on his lips, although it vanished rapidly behind his china tea cup.

Ciel gazed straight at Emma lovingly but then shook his head in embarrassment. He tried glancing at the other girl who he had to admit looked rather charming wearing her long dark purple dress with its long sleeves. The dress slightly poofing out at the bottom to give a mermaid's tail effect.

What was odd though was the other girl, the annoying one, was not present? How strange. Maybe not a bad thing though, all him and that girl would do was scowl at each other. All the time.

After a long conversation between Emma and herself, Olivia shuffled along the sofa that William was uncomfortably perched on, to get closer to him. She looked up and gave him a cheeky grin, but in the process of not concentrating dropped her teacup. Its china pieces cracking on the floor. She unconsciously moved to pick up the pieces, and grimaced as the new cut developed on her right hand. William darted down straight away, ready to grab her hand and mend the damage, but was surprised. The girl stared at her hand, the look of wonderment imprinted on her face. She studied and brought a little of the blood onto a different fingertip. William stared astonished, even though his face still looked serious, as the red liquid on her fingertip disappeared between her lips.

Did she just taste her own blood? Spotting the expression printed on William's face made Olivia give him a sneaky smirk. Then in a flash she quickly lapped up the blood on her cut hand.

"Hey William guess what?" she whispered into his ear, while Emma was distracted with Ciel.

"What?" he said hardly audible, into to his love interest's ear.

"Blood is so interesting and delightful, don't you think?"

William's eyes widened by her remark. One thought crossed his mind. 'I have such a sadistic little lover'.

* * *

I must have been taking a detour because honestly, I'm still not at the house yet and it's been. I looked down at the battered thing I called my watch. 3 o'clock. Crap it's been an hour since I left the house. I stormed back into the direction. As I saw the house in the distance, I saw the man Olivia had arrived with. His face was red with anger and his eyes were pained with worry. I could hear Emma's shouts.

Were they calling for me?

"LIVVVV!" I heard my friend scream. W-What's going on?

* * *

Olivia went to collect her other outfit, there was no way she was leaving that behind, it was too sweet. She had gone on her own surprisingly, Emma had said, "I'm just going to find Ellie, that baka!" So because of this Olivia had wandered independently back to the room the girls were in previously that day. She entered and slowly gathered her clothes, but something was missing. It was her lucky bat winged choker. She got down on her knees and searched for it. She took a look all over the floor. On top of the bedroom cabinets and dressing table. On the duvet, under the duvet.

No sign of it. Her last choice was to look under the bed; she doubted it would be there but at least give it a try.

She dropped to her knees and lifted up the heavy bed quilt.

"Hello there," said a cold voice. Olivia froze as she came face to face with a man and before she knew it a sharp pain materialised in her shoulder. She took a look at her shoulder, her eyes widening at the sight of blood trickling down her pale skin, the cause of the blood was a pair of garden sheers. Which was stabbed into her right shoulder blade.

"W-What?" she stuttered slightly, her mouth ajar from the shock.

"You're coming with me, but first."

The man with the garden sheers slashed Olivia's arm, more blood pouring down it. He grabbed the choker which she thought was missing and covered it in her blood. As Olivia looked everywhere wearily from the loss of blood she noticed a note being written. It was placed onto the dressing table along with the blood soaked choker.

Then she fainted...what was going on?

* * *

"ELLIEEEE!" Emma screamed, galloping towards me. Her face stained with tears, which was weird, I had never actually seen her cry before.

"I-It's Olivia she's been kidnapped!" the girl shrieked, hugging me and crying onto my shoulder.

"What? How do you know? She could just be lost in the mansion, its pretty bi—

I was cut off with a hysterical face hitting my eyes.

"There was a note! It said...It said! 'I want my wife back', what does that even mean?"

* * *

_**SHIT!**_

**Authors Note: I'm such a lazy cow...i'm sorry if chapter 21 sucks so bad that it makes you want to grab Maxwell's sheers and stab me. Oh and naggy mc naggy the chapter is up so let me rest a while :P**

**I've been so lazy at the moment, I'm really really really really, ect, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't think, god this girl isn't putting effort into her story, lets abandon it.**

**Sorry it took so long! Please review. Sorry if this chapter is really short. Enjoy ~**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Me: Quick little fact for you all, while writing part of this chapter on Monday I had to go up the stairs XD, and on the way back down hastily arriving downstairs to write more I tripped anf fell down the stairs, lovely bruise on my arm now! T_T ok that adds to my list of fail moments this week, on sunday i leapt into a wall too, oh and i fell on my ass in science too ¬.¬**_

**Liv: Wow you finally bothered actually writing a chapter without me nagging you!**

**Me: Ehehehe, yup**

**Liv: Last chapter was soooo sweet!**

**Me: Good good, I'm glad you liked it, even though you were stabbed.**

**Liv: Hey blood is cool :P**

**Me: Strange girl...**

**Liv: Kihihihi**

**Me: This chapter is probably going to suck!**

**Liv: Eto? Why? *looks at her wondering why***

**Me: I don't know.**

**Liv: Hey I might make so fanart for this fic!**

**Me: *le gasp* Omg! Really, but then again your pretty lazy so I bet you won't but if you do I'll freaking love you.**

**Me: *turns to readers* By the way if you didn't know Liv is a fantastic artist and I mean like expetionally good, not just saying that!**

**Liv: *basking in glory***

**Me: And because of that her ego can't be contained. ^_^'**

**Liv: I'm awesome and you know it.**

**Avi: Hi guys, oh Ellie did you like that song I sent you today?**

**Me: *smacks Avi in the face* NO TIME NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Liv: WOOOOOOP!**

**Avi: Oooo I'll get you for that! *and so another day of violence gets carried out upon me by my two sadists of best friends, this is the life ¬.¬* Enjoy!**

* * *

The sickening feeling in my stomach took over. Like I had been kicked repeatedly.

No! Seriously! Why? He hadn't! He couldn't have? My head prayed for Liv's appearance, but all I got was the horrid realisation that was...that bastard took my friend.

I thought that was it. Once I had escaped everything would be perfect, right? But no. We finally get her back, and I sulk off. God maybe if I hadn't stormed off, she would still be here. I could have protected her.

I was perched on the study's sofa, my head between my hands, my whole body shaking at what seemed a dangerous speed.

He had taken her, I could feel my tears trickle down my cheeks as I was presented with the blood covered choker.

That bastard had injured her! I felt like marching over to the fucking huge fancy pants of a mansion and taking a knife. The gleaming blood that would run down the blade would satisfy my anger and sadness that swelled up in my heart and mind like a big balloon.

I wasn't the only one panicking though, that man Olivia had arrived with was running around frantically; breaking everything around him in what seemed a mad but silent rage.

Sebastian was quickly sweeping up the broken pieces before anyone could get hurt and giving a seething smile to the fuming death god.

The silence started to become unbearable, well to say it was silent was an understatement. No one was talking but my hyperventilating was getting the better of me, my stifling sobs filling all the room's occupants' ears.

It was Avi to break the silence, her hand still trembling on the note.

"Ellie, I don't understand what it means, but I can tell you do, so Ellie please," she begged and I shot her a look of terror.

I didn't want to recall those memories, please! But I needed to tell her; only shutting myself in would make it worse, even though it seemed the more attractive option.

"When I was missing for a month, I was kidnapped...by a man," my voice fading as the memories started to show, "He was the man that I was looking for that night of the party, the associate of a death god, my ticket to finding Olivia."

I noticed as the other man stopped breaking things and listened.

"While you had the problem with the male attention and Ciel went to protect you, he approached me," I gasped for air, and clenched my fists.

"Next thing I know I'm at a mansion, that man, that murderer, saying I must be his wife," I spat, the words seeming like poison on the tip of my tongue, "If I tried to escape I would be killed, now escaping him would have been easy, but his death god of a butler on the other hand would not have been."

"So you're saying a death god is to blame for this?" I heard the serious but angry man say through gritted teeth.

"Not entirely, I'm saying its his master's fault, Maxwell is rather loyal, so much loyal to the part of where I think he loves that man," I spoke barely audible.

"Maxwell? Maxwell!" the man crashed his spear into a wall.

"He's under you correct? If anyone has taken Olivia it's those two!" I cried out, feeling utterly sick.

"Well were going to get her back then!" the glasses serious man declared.

I gagged, tasting the disgusting flavour of flem in the back of my throat.

"Do you think it will be that easy? I'm not a smart girl but even I understand that they will be holding Olivia ransom until we can fill their request," I uttered, swallowing back down the lump in my throat.

The man paused.

"So that's we are going to have to do a trade, but I-I-I'm frightened," I found myself spluttering at the sheer recognition that I would have to return to that household, to greet my future sadistic husband. Who was probably even more sadistic now that I had gone against his requests. Would he kill me? I shuddered as all the new thoughts clouded my mind.

"Trade me, I want to say that, it's like 99% percent of my brain is saying hand me over, the other 1% saying save me please don't let me go," I cried, my fingers trembling.

Avi put her arms around me and held me close, I snuggled into her warmth and let the sobs conjure up again.

"Why can't we just take you back after we've got Liv?" Emma stated, looking at me, tears flooding her cheeks.

"He'll threaten to kill me, I know it! He wasn't expecting Sebastian last time, but this time, he will be, I'll never escape," I sobbed.

I felt the warmth of Emma's grasp again and wailed even louder. It was getting too much, and I started to choke. Coughs exploding out of me, gasps for air longing to own.

"I don't agree with you trading yourself over," I heard a voice say. I looked up, to see Sebastian through my puffy eyes.

He was glaring, a cold and harsh look on his face, so unlike him.

"What do you suggest I do then? Just barge in and try and take her back, they know were coming, Maxwell will have her, and it's not just that..."

"Maxwell is only one person; we can easily take him down."

"You don't understand...Lucas is special. He too has powers!"

"Lucas?" Avi raised a questioning eyebrow at the new name brought to question.

"My supposed fiancé," I answered back, barely a whisper.

"Powers? What type?" Sebastian queried.

"Mind control, powerful mind powers, powers that can control your mind, to be his faithful slave."

The room had a pregnant pause, only to be interrupted by a huge sigh leaving my lips.

"There's no denying it, I'm going to have to hand myself over, and who knows maybe one day like he said to me, maybe one day 'ill learn to love him'," I quoted, and juddered.

"Is that what you want?" came a cold tone, again it was Sebastian, why was his tone of voice like a freezing cold blizzard?

"Do you think I have a choice?" I said rhetorically.

Out of nowhere, I sensed a breeze pass my face, as if a knife had glided by it. I turned to face the wall behind me, noticing a simple cutlery knife sticking firmly in the wall.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped along with Emma. He had just tried to kill me. He had just tried to kill me. My lungs gave in and a large breath escaped.

"Y-You tried to kill me?" I murmured, I couldn't believe it. My whole body trembling.

* * *

Sebastian glared at the girl, his eyes like ice, and his words like knives. Yet it felt like his heart was hurting, well if he had one.

That girl was giving up so easily. Even after he had saved her once. She should just forget about that other girl; she'll get over it eventually.

Sebastian was seeing red, but in the back of his mind screamed 'you just tried to kill her, what were you thinking?'

He could hear her panting uncontrollably, her breaths quickening. Repeating the same line over and over again; making guilt twang at Sebastian's supposed heart strings.

He looked away from her, feeling awful over what he had just done. _**((A/N: What sound effect is there for a kicking xD)) **__Bang_. Sebastian felt something kick him, not that it hurt. He glanced over to the one kicking him, and was surprised to see the taller blonde kicking him continuously in an exaggerated rage.

She wouldn't stop, and soon she was using her fists. Her hysterical side getting the better of her. She punched him over and over again. Sebastian grabbed her wrists with his gloved hands and restrained her.

Her face was messy with tears, her whole face red with fury, her eyes narrowed.

"E-Ellie? Calm down please!" he heard her friend call, as the young woman he had in his hold began to squirm , her legs kicking out again.

"WHY COULDN'T THIS HAVE JUST BEEN A DREAM!" he heard the girl shriek through muffled cries.

"Why! Why? WHY?"

The girl finally lost the energy to struggle, her face flustered, her mouth just releasing a rather large wail.

"Calm down," was all that Sebastian could say, even though he knew it was stupid.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" her voice raised again, "You just tried to kill me!"

The struggle began again, and Sebastian released her. Then he did something no one in the room including himself thought a demon would ever do.

His arms had wrapped around the girl, her mouth now presenting a small 'o' shape. Her tears freezing over with shock.

He placed a hand on her head and brought it to his chest. Emma looked dumbfounded at the embrace, but so did Ciel. The other man even though it didn't show on his face was rather surprised as well.

Sebastian's made an 'sshhh' noise with his mouth, like a mother would to help a baby calm down and fall asleep. The girl's eyes fluttered shut and she rested into his clinch.

He released her and she gave him an astonished look that also accompanied a now even redder face from embarrassment.

His face softened up, and unconsciously he brought a fingertip to her face and wiped away the tears gently. His hand rubbing her cheeks affectionately.

"S-Sebastian?" the girl whispered, her tone filled with shock.

Sebastian finally realised what he was doing and shot his hand back, and marched off.

"S-Sebastian, wait!" he heard her cry and he proceeded down the hallway. He didn't turn around, well that's until he heard a bang and a long moan.

She was sprawled over the floor, her tears still flooding, wincing and moaning. How did she manage to trip on nothing?

He couldn't resist, he walked back, and held out a hand. She looked at it blankly, but then nodded and grabbed it.

Before she knew it, he had her in a bridal hold and had shot down the hallway before any of the others from the room could stop them.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm on a roof, my face glued to a handkerchief.

"I look awfully, crying is so unattractive," I quoted my mother's words, which only made Sebastian titter.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh," I repeated, and dabbed away the remaining water from my eyes and sighed.

"Who thought a normal teenage girl like me could get herself into such a big mess?" I spoke a loud, "If I hadn't wandered into that cave I wouldn't have come to this world. I would be back home in my comfortable way of living."

"But if I hadn't wandered I wouldn't have met you..." I paused and hid my face behind the handkerchief again. Well didn't that sound lovely cheesy?

Sebastian sniggered, and my face grew hotter with embarrassment.

What was this man to me? It's not love; I'm too young to love. So what is it?

"So this will probably be the last day or two I'll ever stay with you, and Emma, and Ciel," I spoke softly, even the words pained me, "I wonder what my parents are thinking, our parents, we've been missing for ag—

My sentence was cut off by a gloved finger. I gazed up at the man, who was knelt in front of me, keeping the most amazing balance even though we were on the roof.

"Why couldn't I just not get married, a couple of weeks ago I was saying that I will just live alone forever, and work on my future career," I stated even though it was muffled from the finger pressed to my lips.

"Living alone forever is rather lonely is it not?" the man asked.

"Well I would have friends, but my heart doesn't need anyone to fill it."

"You're lying," the man smirked and I shook my head denying what he had just said.

"I'm not lying it's the truth, anyways I'm too young to fall in love," I declared.

"You're never too young to fall in love, and anyways I thought you might have fallen in love with me," he chuckled. My mouth dropped open, so unattractive Ellie!

"Idiot, I don't do love, and to fall in love with someone like you! PA!" I stuck my tongue out and folded my arms over my chest, but all my playfulness began to dissolve.

"Well that's that then, why does it have to be me?" I uttered, but then panicked, "But that doesn't mean I want someone else to take my place...I don't wish this on anyone." I heard myself sigh and I looked up into the night sky that now surrounded the area. I shivered subconsciously, and rose my hands up to my arms.

"Cold..." I whispered. Sebastian glanced over, his red eyes hitting my own. I looked away embarrassed, my cheeks flaring up.

I laid peacefully down onto my back, but my heart ached more than the worst headache I've ever had. Worse than that terrible ear ache I had when I was 6. Worse than the time I was that ill I lost nearly a stone in one whole day. Worse than when I feel flat on my face in yr3 and cut up my face real bad on the concrete.

I stared up at my fingers, how long had I been here for? 1, 2...3 months.

"Sebastian, I want to go back."

"Back to the mansion?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No back home, my real home, where the only danger there is for me is getting hit by a car, but still it's unlikely, you know where I wake up each morning and moan about school," I chuckled slightly but it soon faded.

"My parents, my little brother, I'll never see them again, they'll probably think me, Emma and Olivia were abducted, or worst dead."

"Probably."

With that blunt answer from Sebastian my sweat dropped and my shoulders slumped over.

"Thanks for that Sebastian," I said sarcastically and he just returned it with a smile.

Like the weak human I am, the tears escaped again, I clenched my fists over my eyes, roughly drying away the tears.

"Sebastian when I leave tomorrow, can you tell Liv and Emma something?" I uttered.

"What is it?"

"Tell them...if they ever find their way back to our world, in fact tell them to go back, Sebastian I need you to promise me something," I looked over my voice was wobbly and it sounded like I was begging, "Take them back to our world, take them back please!"

"But what if they refuse?" Sebastian spoke softly.

"Then grab them both, tie them up, anything! Well when I mean anything...don't kill them! Just take them back!" I cried, they need to go back!

"Master Ciel and that death god are not going to like it," Sebastian pointed out, but I shook my head.

"Just say I said it, say it was a last request!" I gripped onto his jacket, "Please."

"Also if it doesn't seem much, please get them to tell my parents, that I...that I love them, and thanks for all they've done for me!" I spluttered, before the tears broke from the barrier I was trying to hold them in.

"I cry too much," I laughed through tears, but then I wailed louder. The chest I lent on was comfortable, but the fact that I was getting it all damp with my tears was not great.

"Sebastian...I'm getting your clothes soaked," I whispered, but he didn't let go. In time like these you're expected to blush, which is what I did. The rouge hit my cheeks, and I let myself go to cuddle up into the new warmth that surrounded me. I'm such a wretched girl.

* * *

Olivia woke up, her eyes shooting open, her body lunging forward in panic over her new surroundings, only for her to let out a scream as a foreign pain invaded her body.

"You're awake, hello sleepy head," a mocking voice filled her ears and she looked for the source. A man stood there; if she wasn't scowling or glaring she would have blushed. He wasn't bad. I mean he certainly fitted a lot of key points of her ideal man list...wait what was she saying? She liked William.

"Who are you?" she hissed, but cried out as the pain took over her body again.

The man smiled sadistically, and walked over; Olivia tried to lunge at him, but noticed her arms were chained up rendering her defenceless.

"What the fuck?" she said under her breath, taking in the chains.

"You shouldn't try and struggle, you'll open your wound," the man informed her and looked down over at her shoulder. A bandage was wrapped around it, no wonder the pain had felt its strongest there.

He bent down on his knees so he could get a better look of her face, and soon Olivia was faced with strange eyes that made her feel pleasure and repulsion, but more pleasure than anything. She felt like she wanted to melt into his arms and become one with him.

He made a 'tsk' noise and glared at her.

"So it's just her that can break my power, shame, your quite cute too, wouldn't mind the both of you as my wives," the man chuckled coldly.

"Who are you?" Olivia stammered, fighting back the writhing pain that ate away at her body.

"Oh? Now this is a surprise hasn't she told you?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"'She', who are you talking about? This is getting fucking annoying," she stuttered.

"Your friend? Eleanor, or at least when she mentioned you, she seems to think your friends."

"So what about Ellie? What has this got to do with me?" she snapped, and her hair covered her face.

"It's got nothing to do with you, in fact it's only her I care for, alas it is true, I'm in love," the male sighed like a star crossed lover, which only made Olivia frown.

"What do you mean you love her? Who are you! Just fucking tell me," Olivia barked making the man's Cheshire cat smile increase inch by inch.

"Well I went to a party, looking for someone to kill, a girl caught my interest, murderous intentions only, she had short brown hair and was surrounded by men, flaunting herself, it quite surprised me when she suddenly lashed out, and she was soon taken away by someone" Olivia cringed as he continued to tell his story, why did that girl he first mentioned remind her of Emma?

"That's when I caught someone in the corner, she was hidden slightly from the views of everyone, she wasn't flaunting herself, in fact she was studying intensely, her pretty eyes sprinting back and fourth, then suddenly she looked disappointed," he placed his hand on his chin and continued to tell Olivia his story, "Well I quickly thought of her as my next target, first one was being protected, I thought possibly she was annoyed that men weren't coming to find her, so I approached her, like I thought she wanted, yet on my arrival she seemed displeased. Her body told me one thing and that was 'please go away', now this made me excited. She was of course playing hard to get I assure you. But then again it wasn't, on my arrival women normally smile and looked pleased, I admit I'm attractive so they naturally fall for me, but this girl was paying no attention. Several occasions she refused to answer me, her voice stuttering when she did. Like a scared little rabbit. That's when I thought I would use these, you know the thing you just fell for, my powers, it makes people under my total control, and to my surprise she screamed, and stormed off. The first ever person to break the power and you know what? I have never been more excited or love than ever, and I—

"Jesus Christ! Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Olivia interrupted him and the man frowned.

"Well someone is grumpy, no wonder you two are friends," he grumbled, that smile wiped from his face.

"Still though, through that grumpiness I can see she's a lovely girl, and that loveliness I don't want to corrupt, for she is mine," he grinned and Olivia's face twitched, eye, eyebrow, mouth and all.

"So what does this have to do with me? And you still haven't told me who you are!" Olivia asked again.

"I've already said it doesn't have anything to do with you, in fact you're merely a pawn in getting her back," he stated shaking his head and slowly tracing Olivia's increasingly painful injury, ignoring her other request for the hundredth time.

"You see I need her back, she was taken from me," his eyes seemed to narrow, "And now I want her back, so I need something to trade."

Olivia shuddered, what did he mean 'trade'? What had Ellie gotten herself into?

"And thus to get my wife back I needed something that she will offer herself up to, and that is...you."

"M-Me?"

"Of course, it's quite clear that she's been trying to find you, and I must thank you for letting our paths cross, she went to that party in search for a death god associate to find you sweetie," he whispered softly. Olivia couldn't believe it. Ellie and Emma. They had tried to find a death god in search for her? But that was extremely dangerous!

"So I got Maxwell to injure you! So we could cover that choker of yours in blood," he laughed, and then got off his knees, towering over her. "And soon she'll be back and you can leave to live a happy normal life, and I'll get mine."

With a fake smile he left but then he returned for what seemed a brief second.

"My name is Lucas, bye bye cute girl." Once he was finally gone, Olivia sheltered her face, the sick feeling in her stomach mixed with the pain of her injury captivating her.

'Ellie...your going to save me right?' she thought to herself, but then again through the thoughts of her own self being free came the new ones of her friend's prison. Like a canary in a cage.

* * *

((A/N: Hmmm was this any good, who knows! Oooo yaoi fanfics make my day, wait that was off topic. Well I tried adding in a couple moment, not sure if I liked it though, kind of makes me want to go 'RAWR I SUCK SO BAD!' Well anyways hoped you liked the new chapter, sorry if the street floor is more appealing than this story, please review! Hope this was ok and i'll refrain from accidentally falling down the stairs on my way to write this in future! xD hope you enjoyed it!))


	23. Chapter 23

Liv: Oooo you've actually written another chapter without me nagging, someone's a good girl aren't they.

Me: T_T my neck hurts, my arm hurts, my ankle hurts, my head hurts, I'm tired.

Liv: Why are you moaning? -.-'

Me: All my fail moments have caused me pain, so I'm suffering.

Liv: Stop complaining and write.

Avi: Hey Ellie, omg it was snowing today!

Me: WOOOOO!

Avi: YAAAAAAYYYY!

Liv: ¬.¬ Write. Now!

Me: ToT Fine, I hope you enjoy this kind of crappy chapter, ciao ciao.

* * *

I saw a canary. It sat calmly on its little perch, its little head tilting as I stared at it intensely.

Soon my life will be rather similar to yours Mr Canary. I walked closer over to the pet shop window and noticed the pretty steel cage. A cage...

Mr Canary do you like living in there? I mean is it what you truly desire? You look so innocently happy but when you want to fly your restricted, _right_? Listen to me, I sound like a nutter, creating this bloody telepathic conversation between a canary. I mean it's a bird it won't understand. My finger's traced down the glass window sluggishly. Its little shiny black eyes peering at me with curiosity. Is it ok for me to say that I don't want to live like you? I'm scared little bird. However, I removed myself from the glass as a hand touched my shoulder. Sometimes that's the way life is.

"Are you ready to go?" his voice asked me, even though it sounded hesitant.

"Yes." With a blunt reply, I gestured a wave to the canary. One day I hope you meet the sky.

* * *

Olivia was stationary as a garden sheer was pressed to her neck, her hands bound tightly, as well as her feet. The pain had finally stopped but she still felt like she wasn't allowed to relax yet. Her eyes flickered over to her kidnapper. He was swinging back and fourth on a chair happily. Fidgeting with...excitement.

He arose from his chair and made his way over to herself. She glared as she saw his never ending smirk imprinted on that smug face of his.

"Oh why look so sad? You're going to be free soon," he said in a mocking tone.

"My friend! You're a sicko!" she hissed, but the man didn't take offense in fact his smile some what increased.

"Aw~ sicko is such a mean word, and I don't see how marrying her makes me that," he declared, resting one hand over his heart like he had been wounded.

"You can't just force people! And I know Ellie, she wouldn't agree! She hates relationships!" Olivia answered back, keeping wary though of lurching forward, that blade of that garden tool was about 2 inches away from her throat.

"'She hates relationships' hmmm...I thought you females were thrilled with the idea of love," he said, placing his hand under his chin.

"Well not her. She's weird when it comes to that sort of stuff, she goes all weird when she sees's couples," Olivia explained, and the man tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, is that so?"

He chuckled to himself before turning his back on Olivia, facing the door to the room.

"Maxwell, you have the speed right to hold the blade to Eleanor's throat don't you, before that demon gets to her," he asked the death god who was still holding the sharp blade to Olivia's throat.

"Of course," Olivia heard Maxwell say proudly.

"Good."

Lucas turned around and flashed Maxwell a blinding smile.

"You're great, you know that don't you?" Lucas smiled before skipping out of the room.

Olivia exhaled slightly.

"Maxwell, why do you do this for him? I mean you're a death god right? You shouldn't be taking orders from a human," Olivia clearly stated in hope for some understanding from the death god who kept his hold on his precious garden sheers.

He didn't answer, Olivia hoped this was him considering it, but seconds later his mouth re-opened and words appeared.

"You could say...that I love him."

Olivia gasped, he loved him? What the heck?

"And as people say, 'I'll do anything for the one I love'."

* * *

Shivers crawled up and down my spine as I felt us draw closer. Soon we would be at my future prison. Soon I would have to see that perverted sadistic murdering scumbag. The thought of getting married to him made me quiver.

"_ELLIE! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SEBASTIAN THERE MUST BE SOMETHING!" Emma screamed, my hands shook as she gripped onto me. Her voice ringing through my ears, Emma please don't do this now. I'm regretting it enough already. Sebastian smiled apologetically at the girl, and shook his head. I watched as my friend's shoulder slumped forward._

"_Now Emma," I said in a quivering voice, "You mustn't come with me, nor Ciel either. Please stay here."_

"_NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I heard her cry, my heart aching with every shriek._

"_P-P-Please," I stuttered, my voice becoming weak as I felt the tears appear again. My scrunched fists forced away the tears and I peered at her through foggy watery eyes._

"_Ellie, I'm never going to see you again, am I?" she uttered, and I turned away._

"_Probably not," my voice said shakily, and she burst into tears. Like a certain cue my eyes started to water buckets as well._

"_Goodbye Emma, thanks for being my best friend, please tell Olivia as well, that I love you both, thank you for the time we've spent together, the good...and the bad." After I finished my little speech I wandered over to the man in the black suit as well as Sebastian._

"_Let's go," I whispered as we made it out of the door. I heard her wail, but I couldn't turn back, not now, or who knows, I might have changed my decision._

The carriage arrived outside the mansion, and my heart halted. My whole body became ridged. We're here, I'm here, and I am here. My mind repeated the same line as it tried to knock the realization into my mind.

A cold hand grasped my wrist, and I glanced up to see those two crimson eyes that had become so common to me now.

"Miss are you sure?" he asked, his tone sounded so uncertain but he was cut off by the glasses man whose serious expression seemed forever plastered onto his face.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes softening to my surprise.

"For what?" I replied, I'm still not sure of this man's intentions.

"For choosing to save her," he answered.

"No problem..." I trailed off but picked up the conversation, "Sir. What is my friend to you?"

The man rearranged his glasses and smiled a little.

"You could say, she interests me to the point I could say that the stupid human emotion known as love is real."

My mouth swung open and my eyes grew wider.

"Y-You love her?" I squeaked loudly at his outburst. He replied with a nod, and I turned away embarrassed.

"But is it real love though? Isn't it just fancying someone?" I questioned, I guess you could say I still think if you haven't known them for long, love isn't real. Love is something that develops over years. Well that's my thoughts on it.

"No, I love her."

"I see...well treat her well, if you don't I'll hurt you!" I said in defensive girl mode, but cringed slightly, there was no way I could hurt him, I was about be locked up, my key thrown away.

"Of course."

"Good."

The carriage became silent, and I stretched out my hand towards William. He looked at it funny but soon grasped it. I gave it a gentle shake and then quickly pulled away; the feeling of eyes boring into me became stronger, _strange_.

"Alright then, let's go." My body continued to shake as we left the carriage. Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. The door. My hand reached out to knock but was grabbed firmly by another.

"Sebastian?" I queried noticing the sudden force he applied to my wrist.

"Thank you for interesting me for a long time," I heard him articulate. Interest? What did he mean? That's when I froze up; a pair of cold lips touched my cheek briefly.

He had just kissed me! Wait did that count as a real kiss? I mean it was a friendly friendship kiss right? ARGH DAM YOU SEBASTIAN! WHY MESS UP MY HEAD NOW!

With a dumbstruck look forming on my stupid face, I slapped a hand to my cheek.

My face grew hotter and hotter; it was just a peck on the cheek, why do I care so much?

My sudden panic was interrupted by the door slamming wide open, making me jump out of my skin.

My head shot around, and that disgusting smile filled me up, and not in a good way.

* * *

Olivia felt her self being seized to her feet.

"It's time to go now, not long till your free," Maxwell uttered and than patted Olivia on the head a little, to be incredibly patronizing.

"I will save her you bastards! I will be back! And I'll kill him," Olivia spat, as Maxwell forced her down the long hallway.

"You can try," he sniggered, and continued to push her down. Soon she was in a grand entrance room, and her whole face lit up as she saw William.

"WILLIAM!" her lips released, and soon the glasses man was staring at her happily. Yet his expression of joy was soon replaced by sheer hatred, probably because he saw Maxwell firmly holding her at knife point.

"As promised Lucas, I assume you're going to want a trade."

Olivia's ears perked up as she heard her friend.

"Quite correct, bring her down Maxwell."

Maxwell did as he was told, and dragged her down the stairs, the cutting edge of the blade held closely in position.

"Olivia!" the girl cried out joyfully as the blue-green eyes glanced over at Olivia.

"Ellie!" she returned, before looking at her sadly. Her friend was trembling, quivering, shaking, and shivering. Why did she feel so...so...so guilty?

"Let the trade begin," Lucas stated, "Now Eleanor my love walk over to Maxwell."

The taller girl did as she was requested, dragging her feet as she gradually made it to him.

At the speed of light, Olivia found herself hitting the floor hard and she dizzily looked up to see her friend's eyes broadening as the garden sheer that once pressed to her throat now lingered securely over that of her friend.

Ellie squeaked and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Now I won't hurt her, but if you don't leave or try to attack us now, I'll get Maxwell to slit her throat, and we both know neither of us want that," he smiled cheerily, but Olivia noticed he wasn't looking at her, but the other man who had appeared with Ellie and William. The other man's eyes were slits, but before Olivia could scream at the sickening young man, she was wrapped up in the arms of another. William cradled her, and swiftly made it for the door.

"Wait! No! William, wait!" Olivia cried as she was now jumping 10 foot in the air, the other mansion disappearing in the clearance.

"Wait," she uttered weakly, trying to reach out to grab out for her friend, even though the mansion now was clearly out of sight.

* * *

The mansion was quiet and Ciel and Emma sat in each other's awkward silent presence.

"Ciel, will I ever see her again?" Emma mumbled, her head placed in her hands. Ciel didn't know how to answer; even he hoped for their sakes, for everyone's sakes, for that girl's too, he hoped, that they would see her again.

* * *

"Welcome back dear," the smug voice filled my ears and I shuddered.

"Don't shudder, I missed you, we have a lot of catching up to do," he said as he walked over, wrapping an arm around my waist. Cue the cringe. Sebastian was still here, why did he wait? Just go home already. My heart hurts enough as it is, I don't need anymore people lingering, it just makes me wish that I had never done this.

"Never leave me again, or I will kill you," he whispered sluggishly in my ear, his hot breath making my body tremor in repulsion.

"Oh and you leave, if not I'll kill her and I can tell you wouldn't like that now, would you _demon_," he declared.

Sebastian eyes narrowed. Please don't fight! Please don't fight!

"And anyways demon! Don't think I've forgotten your feelings for my wife, because you can't have them they are all mine," he said and I scowled now.

"You make me sick," I said quite bluntly but that didn't make him stir. Instead he looked at me with sick fascination.

"Sebastian, please go. Remember what I told you, please!" I pleaded, my mind lingering on the message I had asked him to tell the girls. Mum, Dad, Joe... I'm so sorry.

As Sebastian turned to leave my heart shattered, no turning back now! No turning back now! PLEASE COME BACK! Get a hold of yourself! NO THIS IS IMPORTANT! Snap out of this, it's your fault! WAAAAAAAAAA! My mind engaged in a battle of several emotions, each one of them making me feel nauseous.

The door opened a crack, and Sebastian turned much to my alarm. _Wink_. He closed one eye, and made a playful wink. My stomach felt fluttery, like butterflies were tickling it with their wings.

My face grew redder as he left, and my blush grew stronger. You idiot, I'm going to miss you.

After duration of 15 minutes he was well and truly gone, the overwhelming relief of the blade releasing itself appeared. However what was to come next was probably even worse than the blade.

"First thing's first!" I heard him say before my lips were captivated with my kidnapper's own. Inside my head screamed and I violently pulled off him.

"Second thing! You'll love me and only me!" he stated in a vicious tone that made me route to the spot, this was unlike the smug man I had met over the past month.

"Third thing! You run away back to him, I'll make sure that all your friends die in front of you! You hear me!" he snapped bitterly, making me dissolve into a puddle on the floor.

"Now...now...now...I think it's time to regain what I rightly deserve."

He was drawing in closer, closer, closer, and closer, and even closer. He forcefully pulled my head to his, my body still petrified. His lips brushed against mine and I didn't resist, I just kept them tightly sealed, clammed up.

What was the use of resisting? I was going to have to settle with this for the rest of my life. Well right now killing myself sounded more appealing.

* * *

**((A/N: Sucky Sucky suck Sucky bad bad bad shitty shitty rgrrrrrr rawr chapter ¬.¬ As you can clearly see, like every other chapter, I'm angry with myself for writing something I possibly think is crap! But then again, who am I to judge, I'm a paranoid negative neurotic . Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I guess I was being lazy. This chapter is probably all over the place, but you know its cause well...I don't know maybe cause I suck**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope my next chapters will be better.))**


	24. Chapter 24

Me: It snowed here, and I'm trapped in the village

Liv: NEXT CHAPTER NOW!

Me: Grrrr...i'm fucking writing it

Liv: Geez...what's wrong with you?

Me: Oh I'm alright probably just tired

Liv: Oh ok, next chapter now!

Me: I'm writing Jesus Christ!

Liv: YAY

Me: Here's chapter 24 in all its crappy glory. If this chapter sucks, blame both my crappy writing skills and Olivia's nagginess

Liv: Hey!

Me: ¬.¬

* * *

Like clipping a bird's wings, that's me now. Today it had snowed, I normally like the snow. With all it's innocent white fluffiness.

The glass windowpane had steamed up. I traced my fingers over it lightly, I wrote 'Emma', then 'Olivia', 'Mum', 'Dad', 'Joe', 'Ciel', 'Sebastian'...

_It's a pretty big window_...is that all I can think of? I walked over to a chair and relaxed back into it, my head flopping over the back taking in the lovely sight that was the ceiling, _yes I know sarcasm_. The ceiling was huge, and I wondered, how many ladders does it take to get up there? God I'm such an idiot. I flicked my head over, and stared emotionlessly at the floor, then at my feet. I had to pull my huge dress up first though. Yes feet are the epiphany of all that is interesting, Jesus Christ brain. I moved towards the bed in the room, I'm glad about the separate bedroom laws, even if he moaned I will fucking kill him if he tries to touch me, well that is hypercritical of me seeing as he's already bit me and kissed me. _Life sucks_. As I stared at my hand, I consider all the moaning I've been doing. I guess I had the right to moan, it's not everyday you're a teenage girl and you get kidnapped by a guy saying you have to be his wife. I mean teenage girls are supposed to worry about weight and boys and god knows what...I don't know urmmm..._clothes?_ Yet for the first time in my life, I guess I had a legitimate reason to moan. I thought maybe going to sleep would suppress boredom but it doesn't. I opened my door a crack and looked left and right. Ok no one's here; I'll go play in the snow. I walked back into my room and looked for something I could use to keep me warm, but there was nothing. Luckily in the end I finally found a pair of gloves, but that was all. Oh well who gives a shit, if I get ill then my bloody _husband_ can deal with it.

* * *

"**Fucking, fucking, fucking, bloody, fucking, bloody, dammit, fucking, crap!"**

Olivia cursed as she repeatedly kicked the wall of her room. Emma watched her, her teeth biting into her lip. If she wasn't trying to act slightly civilised she would be right up there was her friend kicking that dam wall. Not that it was the wall's fault; they just needed something to suppress their rage. _Oh fuck it_, she told herself and joined in.

"Miss? Miss?" a voice appeared behind them, with a quite a questioning ring to it. They ignored it briefly but soon they found themselves both in quite a restraining hold, which made them gawp.

Emma was the first to talk while Olivia just growled, "Ah!" Emma looked up to see Sebastian and blushed, "Hello Sebastian."

Emma stopped struggling but Olivia continued to, snapping like a terrier. He finally let go of them both. Olivia turned around and snarled at him, before marching over and poking him firmly in the chest.

"Why couldn't you have saved her!" she demanded to know, poking him, her voice rising. This caught William's attention and he now appeared in the room.

The first thing he noticed when entering the room was a furious Olivia. Her whole face crimson, her eyes narrowed, flashing anger at the demon.

"You could have saved her! I know you could have!" she stated, fisting him in the chest.

"There was nothing I could do, Miss Dillon, other Miss, she left me a message," Sebastian uttered and looked away, so his face was hidden by his long fringe.

"A MESSAGE?" Emma shrieked, and looked at him eagerly. William leaned on the door prepared to listen and he could also sense that young master of the house was also leaning against the wall outside, preparing to listen as well.

"Tell us then, don't keep it to yourself. What did she say?" Olivia barked coldly.

"She said, 'Tell them...if they ever find their way back to our world, in fact tell them to go back, Sebastian I need you to promise me something," Everyone listened intently as he continued to quote her words, " 'Take them back to our world, take them back please!'"

The girls froze in shock, and didn't say anything, no one did, it still seemed that Sebastian hadn't finished and he turned his rust coloured eyes to stare at both the girls once more.

"I asked her, what if they refuse. She replied simply back with 'Then grab them both, tie them up, anything! Well when I mean anything...don't kill them! Just take them back!' She was awfully hysterical."

"She hopes you can pass a message to her parents when you return," Sebastian said and continued to quote her words again, "'Please get them to tell my parents, that I...that I love them, and thanks for all they've done for me!'"

The whole room was filled with utter silence, and everyone's faces deteriorated into emotionless expressions. The spell was finally broken when Ciel marched into the room.

"I refuse."

"Ciel?" Emma stuttered, surprised on his sudden arrival.

"Sebastian, the contract still stands," he ripped off his eye patch and the eye that had the seal imprinted flashed, "Save her and bring her back! _**That's an order**_."

The room had a pregnant pause, and Sebastian reluctantly in the end bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

Suddenly Emma squealed in delight and jumped straight onto Sebastian. Olivia stopped hitting him and stood with shock on her face. She eyed William who was at the door, blinking at him in delight, and he gave her a soft smile in return. She made her way over as Ciel grumbled over Emma's actions. She stepped next to him, and looked up at him.

"Hey, is he telling the truth?" she asked her arms crossed.

"He can't break the contract, so yes he'll try and save her, but who knows about the outcome."

"I'll help too; I have the power to he—

"No, that won't be necessary, it's too dangerous," William whispered and Olivia pouted.

"Why do you worry about me so much William?" she uttered.

"You want to know why?" he said in a silent voice, it sounded quite mocking and his eyes had disappeared behind those glasses he wore.

"William?" she spoke softly, as there was a cold air between them for two minutes. Olivia much to her surprise felt her arm being grabbed and she was pulled out of the room. She looked cautiously up as she sensed herself being dragged along the hallway. Finally they stopped towards the far end, far from the room. He turned her around, his head looking back and fourth for intruders, and with no sign he let go.

"William? What's wrong?" Olivia said obliviously, staring up at him with a confused expression.

"The reason I don't want you fighting is because..." he gently pressed his hand on her face and tilted it up so her eyes would gaze into his, "Because I love you, you silly girl."

Olivia's cheeks reddened almost immediately and she stuttered as she was not sure how to answer.

"Y-You love me?" she cried out in disbelief, and he coughed and looked away.

"So serious guys do have soft spots," she said to herself and then giggled, "I love you too."

She leant up and planted a small kiss on his lips, only to have the kiss deepen when he pushed his mouth forward to meet hers.

* * *

I was getting scolded now, severely, in the creepiest way ever.

A hand traced my shoulders playfully, and another one was rubbing circles on my cheeks. I think it's alright when I say, HELP I'M BEING FREAKING MOLESTED!

_The snow is freezing; luckily if it wasn't for these gloves my hands would have been numb to the bone. Ok my body is really cold though, I am only wearing a dress that has my shoulders showing, and my hair is covered in snow. But who gives a damm! I chucked the snow into the air and it fell back down making me shiver. Why did I just do that? I mentally moaned as I shivered but continued to play. No one can disturb my little slice of happiness. __**I repeat no one!**__ That's until I could see him in the distant, stomping up towards me, that fake smile spreading thick._

"_You're covered in snow," he said through gritted teeth, he was wrapped up warm, must be nice, "And didn't I say you couldn't leave the house."_

"_I didn't leave the house, I'm in the garden," I said in a monotone voice, trying to show a little daring smile. I picked up some snow and rolled into a ball, before hitting square in the face. He growled, and I gave him amused smirk. This bastard...I would have buried in snow if I had my way!_

"_I hate you, so much," I said in a sing song voice._

"_Awww...I knew you loved me."_

_I pelted him hard in the face again, and he wiped his face, his anger rising. Oh crap. I probably shouldn't have done that._

"_You want to be naughty and rebel, I get it." He seized me in a hold, and I couldn't help but gasp. _

_Then my scowling face took over, I'm not surprised now that if there is permanent crease lines engraved in my forehead._

"_You must want some attention from yours truly," he whispered into my ear. This time I couldn't help but scoff._

"_You are the biggest idiot I've ever met," I uttered, and again that disgusting chuckle appeared in all its horrible fucking glory._

"You're going to have a cold now, you silly girl," he said, knocking me out of my flashback.

"Who gives a shit," I muttered under my breath, but he caught on.

"Language! Language my dear, you must be influenced by that cute friend of yours," he stated and I only frowned in response.

"I wish Sebastian was here," I said under my breath but then shuddered; oh crap I hope he didn't hear that.

I turned to look at him properly; two scary eyes seeped into my soul, and his smile had faded.

Awwww...shit.

"What was that?" I heard him say through gritted teeth, ahhh what do I do?

I displayed a sheepish smile, and my whole face was painted with _'help me, fucking help me'._

"N-Nothing," I stuttered, and tried to shoot my gaze away, but he tilted my chin, enforcing us to stare into each others eyes. Aw...crap. Save me!

There's that repulsing feeling again, his eyes shining with that weird glimmer they do whenever he uses that power of his.

"It doesn't work, and stop it! Its horrid," I winced, shutting my eyes to block the horrible feeling that was leaking all over my body.

"Well then tell me what you said," he repeated, even with my eyes shut I could sense his hands grip my bare freezing cold shoulders hard.

"That hurts," I said quite bluntly through gritted teeth as his fingernails digging a little into my flesh.

"Well tell me what you just said," he ordered.

"Fine. But if I do, you won't hurt me will you?" I asked even though it was a stupid request.

"No promises."

Great, well life, let's hope he doesn't care much for my last statement.

"I said...I wish Sebastian was here..."

The grip tightened, and I froze up. Oh dear.

I opened my eyes half way, and say a lecherous smile. My heart thumped as I began to panic, my sweat dropping.

"Why is that? My love," he spoke coldly to me, his hand brushing a piece of my hair off my face gently.

My whole body beginning to shudder at that cold glare and the cold hand that brushed my skin.

"Because...he's my friend," I uttered.

"Just your friend?"

"Yes, just my friend."

"I think you're lying to me," he declared, and I shook my head frantically.

"Why would you say that?" I answered, and his twisted smile was back.

"I thought you might...love him."

"No way!" I protested, and held my hand up to my mouth quickly, ok I probably seemed little too eager to say that.

"Oh good," he purred, making me cringe, "Now I want a hug."

Out came my _**'fuck no'**_ look, perfectly portrayed with an evil glare.

Is this what I seriously have to get use to? I'm off to vomit.

* * *

A large knock resounded on the door, and Olivia ran to open it. She poked her little head out of the door, her face still incredibly smiley after William's confession.

Her eyes were greeted with a young girl. She seemed two years younger than herself, and had bouncy blonde curls. She looked very innocent, sweet and childish, like a little picture book girl.

"Hello..." Olivia spoke softly, and the girl looked in her direction, but she frowned.

"Who are you?" she said straight to the point, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'm Olivia," Olivia replied frankly.

The girl just replied to that with gritting her teeth slightly.

"Your not another one of Ciel's new mistresses are you?" she asked coldly, and Olivia gave her a funny look.

"No way."

"Oh that's great, I'm Elizabeth by the way, Ciel's fiancé," she said with a sigh of relief then offered Olivia a hand to shake, "Is Miss Eleanor here?"

* * *

((A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, it wouldn't if someone would stop rushing me and nagging me every night and day *cough* Olivia *cough*! So stop nagging me woman. I bet the ground is more interesting than this chapter. So yer...I'm off to write my yaoi fanfictions fufufufufu...cause yaoi shall control the world! Please review, and sorry that this chapter is crappy because its rushed thanks to a certain someone *cough* Olivia *cough*))


	25. Chapter 25

Liv: You!

Me: Me?

Liv: Yes you! You haven't written a chapter in forever

Me: Ehehehehe...I'm sorry...yaoi distracted me

Liv: Yaoi ¬.¬

Me: Yes i'm really into Katekyo hitmam reborn yaoi fanfics atm...that or anything Reborn! Doesn't even matter as long as its hitman reborn :3

Liv: ¬.¬

Me: *innocent tilting head face* ...yes?

Liv: I'm going to kill you if you don't start writing!

Me: ehehehe ^-^' ... OK FINE I'M WRITING!

Liv: YAY!

Avi: Hi guys...

Me: 8O omg avi you exist!

Avi: ...yes? I could say the same about you! You baka!

Me: hmmm...i haven't written in a while because i've being obessed with writing yaoi fanfics.

Avi & Liv: ¬.¬

Me: What?

Avi & Liv: *sighs*

Me: I like Hibari with Tsuna but i also like everyone piling on Tsun—

Liv: *HITS ON HEAD WITH UMBRELLA OF JUSTICE* JUST WRITE ALREADY!

Me: Fine...yes...yes...i'm writing.

Sorry about my long break guys, i'm a very lazy author and if i'm not being lazy i'm an author who keeps writing KHR yaoi fanfics :3 Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

If I was supposed to love this man, he was rubbish at making me feel anything but disgust. I sat uncomfortable on a chair, a glass of something that smelt like alcohol which had been given to me. I watched as my _supposed_ husband sitting on the love seat across from me had his arms wrapped around two women. Their giggles were sour on my ears, just so forced and fake as he gave them jokes that I bet weren't funny. I just watched repulsed as the women threw themselves all over him, seriously what did they see in him? But then again to them he's just a rich bachelor, who has the looks and other talents. They don't know the real him...they don't know the perverted kidnapping murderer hidden behind that mask. I got uncomfortable on my chair, and swung one leg over a knee, crossing them together, and relaxing back in my chair. I was zoning out listening to the hyenas, their laughs starting to hurt my ears. I didn't even want to be here, he had dragged me along. Said we were to have a house party, in honour of our..._engagement_. I shuddered, what a grotesque word.

I flicked my head back and was greeted with his slimy grin, this of course made me raise an eyebrow. What did he want? I continued to watch them apathetically, the same 'I think I'm going to be sick' expression plastered on face as the women pressed themselves up against him. Well ladies I wish he would just take you instead, marry you instead, do whatever he has in that sick little head of his to you. Because unlike you, where you have the choice to go or stay, a choice to flirt or not, I do not. His eyes kept meeting mine and I in return just frowned, it didn't take long to see that the smarter one of the hyenas had noticed his trailing stare, her eyes peeking over at me with an eagle like glare. Her face contorted into a 'back off bitch' or 'no fair you why do you get all the attention' expression; if I had the choice I would give it all to you, stupid woman.

I scowled, my eyebrows narrowing as he started to eye me, and then eyeing the women besides him, and then eyeing me again with a small smile. Did he honestly thinking I was jealous? I wanted to roll on the floor laughing, I had finally caught on. He was trying to make me feel jealous, jealous...oh dear lord what a fool! I smiled back at him daringly which caught him off guard, giving him an innocent sweet smile and nodding like I approved. This time he frowned and brought one of the hyena's closer, making the woman shriek in delight.

"Ladies, I haven't introduced my lovely fiancé yet have I?" he smiled, and the hyena's mouths dropped open like there was rockets down their throats that was clear to blast off anytime soon.

I leaned forward, grimacing at the word fiancé; it was such a horrible word coming from him.

"Why don't you say hello, my love." I gave him a sour look, god he really knew how to make my stomach tie in knots that made me want to spew all over the floor, urm...that was gross sorry.

I put on my fake smiley face and turned to greet the hyenas –who were both pouting and glaring at me-my hand reaching out to ask for a handshake. Both the women stared at my hand like venom was dripping from it, or my hand was a poisonous snake about to bite them. _God how foolish_. The first hyena took my hand and I gave her a faked pleasant grin.

"Hello my name is Ellie it's very nice to meet you," I said, watching my husband-to-be frown as I mentioned my name, oh yer he didn't know of my nickname.

The first hyena nodded awkwardly, her perfect hair style bobbing up and down a little. I must admit, least 19th century gold digging bimbos didn't look so much like the slutty generation that I came from. Seriously once I saw a girl wearing a mini skirt and no tights...in the middle of _**FEBUARARY!**_ Anyway that's not important, I shook the other hand of the second hyena who dug her perfect nail like claws in a little, making me grip even harder back to show her I have noticed the violence.

As our hands let go the women coiled themselves around that man again, giving each other pathetic evil glares as if they were fighting over a piece of meat. So if this man was trying to get me to love him, did he really believe that flaunting himself off with other women would do the trick? Biggest douche bag ever. I moved over to the window, not caring if he was staring at me, my fingers tracing the window pane as I stared out into the peaceful snow smattered garden. _Sebastian._..I stiffened, why was I thinking of him? My face grew hot, and I hid it from the vision of the gross man by pressing myself close to the window. You know on times like this you would believe you would think about the ones you care for...so why was he on my mind?

I blew onto the window pane, staring blankly at the now frosty window pane; my fingers traced a series of shapes. From tiny messy stars, to spirals that the water dripped from lazily and then finally polka dots.

I smiled a little at my minute's worth of entertainment and turned around, my hands securely behind my back. I moved over to my husband, who looked at me with at most surprise. I leaned over to him, fake smiles all round.

He smiled like he had won part of my affection, how wrong he was.

"Do you have anything I can use to draw on?" I asked, and if it wasn't my imagination I saw his should slump forward. FIRST POINT GOES TO ME! _**MWAHAHAHA!**_

He remained composed and nodded. He lifted himself up off the love seat, the women lazily falling off him onto the cushioned sofa. He clicked over Maxwell who was over as quick as a shot, by his master's side, his face lighting up brightly.

"Get her something to draw with, it's a bit inappropriate to not be a vigilant host for the party but if that's what she wants," Maxwell nodded and made his way off only to appear a mere 30 seconds later, the notepad in hand with a pencil, his face looking like a little puppy in hope from praise from his master, "Thank you Maxwell."

Lucas's hand reached out to pat Maxwell on the shoulder, it was amazing, I had never seen the death god act this strange.

I tugged on Lucas's sleeves and his body twisted round hastily, his sickly smirk on extreme repulsive mode.

"Yes?"

"I'm soo tired, I'm going to just retire for tonight, goodnight," I lied, pretending to yawn. His smile turned upside down but it soon perked up again.

"If that's what you wish my sweet," he grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and leaned down, causing my face to redden violently, and I hated myself for blushing for him, "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

He leaned closer, but my hand shot up quicker, placing itself over my mouth.

Before he could protest I was already charging down the hallway, I needed to get back to my room now, before I throw up all over the floor.

* * *

Sebastian gazed out of the window, his crimson eyes staring at a perfectly groomed tree. He was thinking, mainly about Miss Elizabeth's appearance earlier.

"_Is Miss Eleanor here?"_

_Sebastian heard the high pitch squeak from the front door, and noticed the girl standing to face it was that of the other girl's friend. First thing to notice was that Eleanor's death god friend looked as stiff as a plank of wood, and when Sebastian caught a glimpse of her face she was as white as a sheet. He did a quick manoeuvre around the young woman, and greeted the younger girl with a rather forced smile._

"_Hello Miss Elizabeth," he said his voice as smooth as ever. His eyes quickly drew to the other girl nibbling on her bottom lip. He could tell she was nervous –even though he was going to save Eleanor, somehow- just mentioning the friend's name, the friend that sacrificed herself for the other could be heavy on one's conscience._

"_Miss Eleanor is not here at the moment," Sebastian made out before the 13 year old began to whine._

"_What do you mean she's not here? She promised me that it wouldn't take finding this person very long!" That was a lie, Eleanor had given no such promise for the time, however she did promise she would leave with Miss Elisabeth._

"_Well she's gone out, milady." That was a lie, but right now that's what Sebastian needed to do, lie, and lie away._

"_Olivia who is it?" And what he didn't need was her. The brunette haired girl popped her face from around a door that lead to the hallway, before pacing over towards her friend. Sebastian could tell by the look on Elisabeth's face that whatever was going to happen next was not going to be all fluffy bunnies, hearts and smiles._

"_You're still here."_

_The small brunette turned to the voice and froze up, her face scrunching up in discomfort._

_The taller one of the three girls –the death god- looked back and forth at the frosty layer that wedged itself like a wall between the two other girls. Like a cat fight could break out any second. Women really are stupid creatures; Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and tried to place himself between the two females._

_He watched as the 13 year old's fist clenched, her palm soon stretching out to become what looked like a future slap for the brunette haired girl. But before Sebastian could intervene, someone already had._

"_What do you think you're doing?" the other girl asked bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowing into a piercing glare, "I'm going to ask again, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Get out of the way!" the younger of the females retorted, trying to push past her but was clearly stopped when the silver weapon –which officially appeared out of nowhere- took its place between the girls. Sebastian took in Elisabeth's open trap, gawping at the huge silver scythe that was pointed at her, its use as a barricade._

"_W-What are you?"_

"_L-Liv," the brunette muttered, her eyes widening at the sight of the silver object, its sharpness without fail could intimate anyone._

"_I don't get it!" Elisabeth groaned loudly, her lips pouting, her tone of voice growing more vulgar and whiny by each passing second, "First you steal my fiancé, second when I try and do a nice thing for someone I like that I think I would like as a friend well she's not here, I mean how ungrateful, she's just a stupid gi..."_

_The noise of the upcoming slap echoed in the hallway, Sebastian's crimson orbs opened wider to notice the brunette haired girl snarling, her hand raised firmly, the youngest girl clutching her now swollen cheek._

_Finally the brunette haired girl had done something, which was well...interesting, even if it meant she had slapped his master's fiancé in the face._

"_My friend! Don't you dare bad mouth her, she's not here because some psycho kidnapped her, you hear!" the brunette screeched._

"_Wha...kidnapped?" Elisabeth answered back in a shocked daze._

"_Yes, my friend, my innocent friend who would never do anything to hurt people...well maybe hit them with chairs...but that isn't the point, she's now somewhere no normal person would able to withstand, and that's why if you come back later, she'll be here for you, you spoilt little...and you know what...knowing her, she'll be kind to you, and thank you, and probably even praise you, because that's just the person she is! She's just an innocent human girl, she's childish and almost always grumpy but she's my kind friend, and I never want you to bad mouth her when it's not needed, especially with the situation she's in!"_

_The blonde curls seemed to droop, as well as the fact that the brunette's speech had rendered Elisabeth speechless._

_Sebastian's shoulders rose a little when the girl –still in fury mode- turned to him._

"_Sebastian you better hurry and get her back!"_

_**How rude.**_

"_I'll try my best," he replied, his eye twitching slightly from the tone the girl was using on him._

_She turned glared back at Elisabeth, and then stomped down the hallway. The silence took over like a hole in the head, that was until the blonde death god spoke, shattering the invisibly iciness._

"_Holy shit, didn't know Emma had that in her."_

_**What an unsatisfactory comment.**_

_With that the other girl also left, her heels following hastily in the other girl's footsteps, her arms wrapped around her shiny scythe._

So it was one could say a rather strange turn of events. He didn't know that new woman of Ciel's had it in her to get that mad, yet her words, they seemed so true. It did make the demon feel hesitant, his thoughts lingering back to the girl's speech and the girl that was now in the clutches of a stranger that thought it was ok to proclaim that that young woman was his to be wife. He exhaled slowly, and looked down at his surroundings; he hadn't noticed his arms were half in washing up water, his fingers touching the dirty plates.

That's right he was cleaning up the dinner plates, it wasn't like him to get distracted.

A small waft of something in particular filled his nostrils, it was only a faint smell but it seemed quite memorable. His head jerked towards the cabinet, his eyes zooming on it, and even though the source was microscopic it was definitely a fleck of blood, rather dry but still seemed rather familiar. He took a cloth, slowly leaning down to where the invisible speck was, the floor dampening as he removed his arms without even bothering to dry them. _This belonged...Eleanor_. He paused but then continued on, wiping it up quickly with the cloth, she wouldn't be happy if he had just left it there. He was sure of it.

He moved himself back up, he had to save her, but how was he going to do that. Going up against a death god was harder than any normal human and not to mention that Eleanor had explained that the master of that house hold could make anyone his mind boggled slave...well everyone except her.

What was it about that girl that made him think of her? He resumed to washing dishes but his mind was of course elsewhere.

**That girl...she was boring! She was dull. Rather stupid. Not charming. Unattractive. **_Cute._** Wait wrong word!**

Sebastian flinched, if he was going to save this girl he needed help..._ok death god...we've done it before...time to, team up._

* * *

William glanced over wearily at his lover whose arm was around the fuming brunette, another around her gigantic scythe. Well in his eyes this was well, more than peculiar. The fact she was innocently holding the scythe while comforting her friend was just strange. His mind was also focused on the arm, because he was jealous, even though it was obvious that the girls were just being the friends they are, he was jealous, because the death god himself wanted the attention. Which in his head was utmost ridiculous, him an all powerful death god being reduced to stupidity by a mere girl, but then again this mere girl was someone he was in love with. As he found himself being drawn in by the blonde's presence, his hand reaching to touch the top of her head, but he was interrupted, by a forced 'attention everyone' cough.

His eyes jerked over, his top row of teeth sinking lightly into his bottom lip, it was the demon. How he disgusted him so. What exactly did he want!

"Sir, I need your help." He couldn't be serious, William looked him dead in the eyes and wriggled his perfect nose, and at the same time he let out an unconscious snort.

"Trying to be civilised repulsive creature?" he growled, but the demon didn't falter instead he repeated himself.

"Sir, I need your help."

"What with exactly?" he asked bitterly, becoming unbelievably uncomfortable as it dawned on him that the two women, one being his lover and the other her friend, were boring into him.

"Maxwell Shears is a death god from your department, is he not?" Why was the death god asking something that was plainly obvious? William made a quick nod, before narrowing his eyes behind his glasses at the demon.

"Then I'm asking you now, as you are a death god boss, how do you kill one of your kind?"

* * *

I stretched out on the bed, I can tell you something, even if these dresses were absolutely gorgeous they didn't half hurt your joints and make you feel like your stomach is having its insides squeezed like you're a tooth paste tube. But all was well now; I was out of that dress, and that corset of doom, and into something that was much more comfortable, and much more appropriate for sleeping in. I glanced wearily down at the notepad I had borrowed earlier to draw in. In it consisted of a bunch of crappy scribbles, each of them of people close to me. There was one of Olivia, you could only just make out it was her, I mean my art skills aren't bad, in fact I'm an B/A student, well...was. But Olivia was the artist. Anyways this page also consisted of Emma, and my little brother, the one of him had me hitting him on the head, ehehehehe.

One of my parents. Even one of Emma and Ciel. Oh not to mention Ollie and Matt, which reminds me...I wonder what's happened with them too.

They were with us in the woods, I mean what if...what if mine, Liv's and Emma's parents thought those two had murdered us or something? _DAMM! DAMM! __**DAMM!**_ Calm down Ellie and just think positively. Yes like that's ever an option was me. After arguing with my conscience I picked up the pencil and began to outline one drawing in particular. This one had an attempt of a manly body, but then was crossed out and created to be in chibi form, a little serving plate in his hand, his black hair nearly covering one of his eyes. Then it dawned on me...I flicked over a page that I had done earlier. This page was full...full...of... **SEBASTIAN!** I slammed my head against the duvets, even though it was cushiony softness that greeted my forehead. Was I obsessed with this man? I was most definitely not swooning! I don't believe in love, ok I admit I have a crush. This is...all of this...it's just a crush. An innocent little school girl crush. _So why does your heart pound when your near him hmmm_...**SHUT UP INNER THOUGHTS!** _Come on you know he's attractive and saved you oh so many times, like a chivalrous prince_...**GO AWAY INNER THOUGHTS!** _You know you can't get rid of me, it's your heart speaking ya know!_ Jesus Christ I think I'm turning schizophrenic

I flopped backwards, my head hitting the cushions, my foot accidently knocking the sketch pad onto the floor. I'm just tired, that's all. I glanced up hastily to check if that chair I had purposely positioned to keep the door shut in case of intruders *cough* Lucas *cough* was stable. Knowing that the chair was firmly secured I let my eyes rest. Because all I needed was sleep. Yes...sleep.

* * *

"William you offered to help Sebastian but why won't you let me help you!"

It was true; the death god had offered to team up with the demon in order to save the blonde haired girl.

"Because it's dangerous!"

"And you know well and truly that I can fight!"

The only reason he had accepted to help was because...the girl was a friend of Olivia's and by not offering to help, was not a plus point for impressing a lover. Yet the only problem he had now was trying to stop the reason he was helping from teaming up too.

"I know but—

"But what?"

He turned to face the blonde, her face was red from arguing, her eyes giving him a glare that was supposed to be icy but in his eyes was well...cute.

"You know why, look Olivia," he looked down at her bandaged up shoulder, and traced it gently with a finger tip. She winced under his touch, her teeth feasting on her bottom lip.

"You are in no condition to fight, and if you were to get hurt, I don't know what I would do," he made out, even though it sounded atrociously soppy.

The girl looked away dejectedly, her eyes meeting with the floor, the corners of her mouth heading in that direction too.

"But I can—

"Olivia don't kid yourself," he spoke softly, stroking a hand through her short hair.

"I just really want to help...she's my friend!" the girl retorted.

"Look...I spent a short time with your friend, and by the type of girl she is...and the way she spoke to me...it makes me conclude that she doesn't want you hurt, or in danger...in fact she doesn't want either of you girls hurt."

The girl shot him a defensive look, but her little perch she sat on high above everyone else had been taken down.

"I just want to help!" she spluttered, fighting back the urge to cry. William looked around, and exhaled slowly. He was still reluctant about all this romance stuff with watching eyes but as long as no one was here. He swooped down, wrapping her into a warm embrace. She squeaked a little, her body that was once ridged at the beginning melted into the touch.

"Damm it you're persuading," William heard a muffle grumble and smirked. Well he did try his hardest.

* * *

A/N: I've been a bad author, a bad, bad, bad, bad, lazy, author! I'm sorry i haven't updated in forever guys, I'm a very lazy girl. I get distracted none the less. And stuff. Sorry if anything in this chapter was inexcusably bad, and it makes you want to grab a hatchet and remove my head. I will try my best to update more frequently, while I attempt to update my other fics too.

Ehehe... a review would be nice though I probably don't deserve one. Sorry I'm this is crappy, hope you enjoyed it though.


	26. Chapter 26

Me: *arises from the mist/ or more like my bedroom* Hi guys

Liv: If you're thinking hi guys is going to compensate for the fact you haven't written any of this in ages, then you have another thing coming.

Me: I-I-I do…O_o

Liv: Indeed *takes out craft knife* I will cut you.

Me: NEEEE, you've stolen Josh's craft knife, I don't want to get stabbed!

Liv: *Tries to open it*

Me: …you can't open it can you?

Liv: I CAN!...open it for me.

Me: I'm not opening it so you can stab me!

Liv: Awww -_- spoilsport, anyways write this damn chapter all I'll go fetch the umbrella of death

Me: Yes mam.

Jesus Christ, I can't believe it's taken me this long to write a chapter, I'm so sorry! I'm just so lazy and find I have no idea what to write, not to mention I'm decieding to update it before my exams start, which is next week, then I'm dead till june 10th and then I'M FREE FOR MONTHS! YAAAAAAAY

Thanks for all the reviews so far, you make me a happy beaver (that is a saying I stole from my 13 year old little cocky brat of a brother)

Sorry If this chapter wants to make you want to stab me, I would...*runs off screaming negativity*

* * *

It didn't take me long to recognise what was in front of me. I mean anyone with half a brain could tell what it was. The snow white silk, loosely gliding netting, flower petal patterns invading like tiny little forget-me-nots, it was clearly a wedding dress. In fact it was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many back home, the only ones I saw were these gaudy horrible rags in a shop window on the way home from school, they just looked so…anyway not important. The dress was unbelievably gorgeous, but even so the repulsion seeped into my brain and drove its way around my bloodstream. This was my wedding dress, for a marriage between a normal girl and a killer.

"So what do you think?" Jerking my head over to the side, I saw his beaming smile. Bright watts on full blink, making me want to barf my breakfast a little.

"It's lovely," I didn't want to lie, and it didn't help that my sentence left shakily from my lips. It just lit up his smile more.

"Well, it is for you," he wandered, his legs moving over towards me, his breathing not too far from me. My eyes shut instantly, squeezing together a little as if it was all a bad dream. However opening them didn't help.

He was incredibly too close this time, my body of course subconsciously shuffled backwards.

"You're so cold to me." I chose to ignore his statement and ushered myself in the direction of the wedding dress, my fingers tips grazing against it a tad, wow it felt like a dream. You know like one of those ridiculously soft t-shirts or dresses in a clothes shop, and you stand there for ages rubbing it against your hands, or even your face, _or do I just do that?_

So right now, to supress my every growing frown lines –thanks to my current situation- I wanted to crawl into the silk, caress it with my cheeks, roll around in it like a crazy dog.

Hand pulling back, I twisted to face him, his head tilted as if looking down on me.

"I'm going to my room now; I'm not feeling very well." Even though that was a lie, it was partially true. I made my way to the door but my wrist was caught. What was I exactly expecting? For him to just let me go on my own?

"Maxwell." The butler arrived literally out of thin air, my heart pounding a little at the sudden appearance of his figure. He wasn't smiling but I could see he was itching to. To smile at the 18 year old who currently had me captive. There was that strange disposition I saw not long ago. _What was it?_

Before I could continue my daydream, something pressed softly down onto my lips. My natural reactions at this point in time being; _**pull the fuck away now!**_ I did as my head told, and drew back, a nervous laughter escaping from me.

"Well let's get going," I nudged the death god who merely ignored me, waiting for his master's command like his life depended on it. His eyes though were trailing. I looked back and forth. He was staring at me…_and not kindly either_. His midnight pools were filled with bitter coldness that even I wanted to become a puddle with the floor. Man it was scary.

Lucas took his leave, of course not with a stupid sigh thanks to my 'I don't want a kiss!' manoeuvre, leaving me with the incredibly tall butler death god who looked like he was cursing me with a death wish. _Oh joy._

My feet paced in the direction of my room, I had got used to the mansion stupidly enough, I knew where everything was, like it was my…I shook my head harshly and nibbled on my stubbed finger nails. No wonder they were so short, when I stressed out I would always bite them. Dirty habit, but it was one that I can't get rid of. Like I said it was a habit.

His presence was causing the hairs on my spine to prick up, my body quaking instantly. My bedroom door was in my sights, and I clasped onto it quickly. Pressing myself to it like no tomorrow.

"Well goodbye then," I muttered anxiously, opening the door in a flash. I didn't go anywhere though.

My back met sharply with the wall and i didn't have time to think when I was choking. Choking loudly. Hands gripped tightly around my neck. My head swelling painfully, like it was about to burst. It hurt, _**it hurt so much**_. I wheezed. Attempted hard to breathe. Nothing was working, and it hurt. My body brushed along the wall more, I was being raised up higher, but soon everything was getting darker. Was I…_dying?_ No not like this. Legs tried to lift to kick, but they fell back due to how much strength I had left. Everything was getting dimmer and dimmer. Then…my backside met with the floor. I wasn't dead, but I could hardly think over the sounds of heavy pants.

"Stop overreacting."

I was crying, that's what he meant, but wouldn't you be when someone had just tried to kill you. _**NORMAL 15 YEAR OLD GIRLS DON'T GET NEARLY STRANGLED TO DEATH EVERYDAY! **_I mean nobody does! I exhaled loudly only for it to be stifled with a sob, my body not moving because I was purely shocked. But hey wouldn't anyone be?

"Y-Y-Y-Y—

I couldn't even speak, aw crap.

"You're the luckiest girl I've met," _**OH AM I NOW?**_ "Master would do anything for you, anything! You're the only 1 he hasn't killed, **only!**"

His repetition of words were scaring me, also the fact he was looming over my crouched form didn't help.

"And you're pathetic, you ignore such a great man, treat him like dirt."

"I-I didn't want to be taken here," my voice sounded repressed and quivery, not to mention my throat like it was incredibly dry. So that's what being strangled feels like.

"Then you shouldn't have caught his attention."

"I didn't intend t-to."

"Lies."

"No remember, I hid in the c-c-c-c-corner on purpose, I didn't want to be seen."

"Yet you were searching for him that night."

"I had no idea it was him!"

"You were going to use him to get me."

"All I wanted was my friend."

"Well we all can't have what we want in lives, I know that all too well," his sentence seemed to pause and I looked at him questioningly, _what did he mean by that? _

"What do you mean?"

He bent over; making me let out a little whimper as we came face to face, my eyes instantly escaping to the floor.

"Girls know everything about love, but when does a death god ever get to love, never."

"N-No my friend, she was with a death god, he said, he said, he said he loved her."

It was true, I remembered it clear as day, in the carriage, my arm pressed close towards someone else. _Someone else_. My heart thumped painfully. I was trying hard not to think of him. Still I'm useless, he's covered the pages of the sketchbooks I was given. He's everywhere. But I don't believe in love. I can't love someone I've only known a couple months. Love develops after time. B-But, I know one thing for sure, and that's that I like him. I like him too much. _Damn that demon_.

* * *

Sebastian leant lazily on one of the walls of the mansion, facing him on the opposite wall was the stern death god, his shoulders ridged, his glasses perched high upon his nose.

"Demon, do you have any ideas?"

Sebastian tilted his head and smirked a little. This death god had reduced himself incredibly, what a lovesick puppy? The whole idea was amusing; he had bent his personality so much it was painfully hilarious.

"What are you smirking at?" William's voice stated, cold but calm.

"You've changed, it's incredibly humorous."

"Do you want my help or not?" Of course that was a threat, because Sebastian did want his help, very much indeed. Not that the threat would ever take up its intentions. The female death god being the reason for that. Eleanor's friend.

They had promised the girls and master Ciel that they would save her even though it completely went against what the tall blonde had asked of Sebastian in the first place. I mean it felt like he was betraying her slightly, but he could never go back on the contract after all. Even if she had begged, he didn't take orders for anyone but his master. As much as he wanted to. Brushing a hand through his hair he glanced over at the death god who was obviously getting antsy.

"When we save her, what do you think will happen?" The death god looked in his direction questioningly, before thinking for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well surely the girl will want to take both of the others back to where ever they come from."

"What are you say—

"I'm saying that she'll take Olivia home with her."

The death god opened his mouth to protest but paused and stood with a scornful expression as he weighed up the possibility that the girl would take her friend back with her. And it did piss him off greatly, yet he tried to reassure himself that Olivia would refuse her offer; I mean she wouldn't want to go now that they were together, _right?_

"Olivia won't accept the offer, even if her friend is rescued, I know her."

"Shouldn't her friend know her more?" Sebastian raised the question and the death god scowled hard over the fact that the demon was initially trying to make him feel bad.

"Do you want my help or not demon?" he threatened even though it had no whim behind it, he was helping if he liked it or not, for Olivia's sake.

"I don't want Olivia involved."

"Why would I involve her? She's injured, wouldn't surprise me if master won't let her go anyways, due to the other miss."

They both stood and thought of more ideas but the conclusion came into both of their heads and they looked at each other funny, but also with disgust printed on their faces.

"Having friends really does get in the way, doesn't it Death god?" Sebastian commented on for the death god to immediately agree.

"You took the words right out of my mouth filthy Demon."

It would have been much easier if friends hadn't popped up in the equation. If Eleanor wasn't friends with Olivia then possibly she wouldn't have traded herself over.

If Olivia wasn't friends with Eleanor, then it was probably more than likely she wouldn't have got the horrific stab wound to her shoulder.

Either way the idea of friends was just a huge massive burden to both the death god and the demon, which just made them both shudder in repulsion as they actually agreed on something.

But then again it wasn't the girls fault for finding friends, most humans developed friend's naturally. Some more than others.

However unlike the Demon, William out of the two knew he had something to fight for, to fight for Olivia, because even though the word was equally embarrassing and it seemed all too cliché, he was in love with the girl and unlike the demon, he knew one thing and one thing only.

That Death god's were more superior race. Demons couldn't love; they just looked for a meal, whilst Death gods were free to carry out their jobs and fall head over heels at the same time. It was almost if they were entirely human themselves, well humans with freakishly strong powers.

Even so, it still felt like the Demon's motive was much more based around something over than his master's orders. And that clinch he had seen that girl and the Demon in, also made him wonder if his thoughts about Demon's not being able to love were entirely true.

_Urgh_, he didn't know what to think, but he couldn't get his mind off 2 things, the real motive behind the Demon saving the girl and Olivia.

"So, are you just going to stand there staring into space all day, or are you actually going to be any use," he heard the Demon chime snidely, making him glower.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

"I still think it's unfair that only Sebastian and William get to go save Ellie!" the blonde yelled defiantly in the small billiard's room that consisted of her, Emma and Ciel.

"I mean I'm perfectly good help!" Olivia went on announcing, crossing her arms even though it hurt due to the sharp pain taking over from the stab wound.

Ciel easily noticing this tutted, before crossing one leg over the other and leaning back into the chair. He acted like he didn't agree with the blonde who was pouting and kicking her legs about angrily before pouting some more. He did agree though, sitting here made him feel powerless and weak, would that really impress that love interest of his over there? She was already looking apprehensive and fidgety already. Like she wanted to go save the friend too.

"THAT'S IT!" Ciel looked over to Olivia as he heard a large clack which he turned to see was the girl banging the blunt end of her death scythe onto a nearby coffee table, but he wasn't entirely amused by her method of getting attention as it had sent a nice crack through the mahogany.

"**What's it?**" he snapped, still a little pissed about the table but the girl didn't seem to be fazed; instead she seemed like she was still raring to continue.

"We're going to sneak off and save her!"

"_**EH?**_" Emma gasped, looking even more anxious with a nervous smile plastered over her face, "B-But surely, we can't take the captives, I want to save her too Liv, but we're much too weak!"

"I'm not weak!" Olivia retorted, puffing herself up a bit and pointing her scythe in Emma's direction, only to again cringe over the pain, "I-I'm very strong thank you very much, so strong as you can see that I broke that coffee table."

"You will pay for that," Ciel muttered under his breath but both the girls had chosen to ignore him.

"So are you in or not Emma? Because I'm doing this, even though…" the girl paused and looked pained from something other than her bandaged wound, "…even though I promised William I wouldn't."

There a pregnant pause and Emma looked over at Ciel for reassurance. Not that he wanted her to be in danger; he just couldn't stand by and deny what she wanted even. If worst came to worse, he would protect her no matter what.

He nodded and she gave him a beaming smile that caused him to blush coyly before walking up towards the blonde.

"I'll help."

"Thanks…and Emma?"

Emma stood and joined the two in the centre of the room. She put her hand in the middle like some childish TV programs were the team did a cheesy teamwork power up.

"Let's do this!"

"Hell yeah!"

Emma and Olivia high-fived while Ciel just glanced at them awkwardly not quite sure how to react, but then suddenly Olivia froze and turned to Ciel with a reluctant look on her face.

"Eheheh…you wouldn't happen to have a plan would you?"

And at that moment, Ciel face palmed.

* * *

"It's time to go Demon," William uttered and swung his spear over his shoulder before stepping out onto the doorway steps.

"Indeed it is, _friend_," Sebastian hummed with amusement when he watched the Death god quake slightly in repugnance.

"W-Wait!" Sebastian turned to see the blonde friend of Eleanor's stood in the doorway, her scythe used like a pointing finger.

William paused and if it wasn't Sebastian imagination, the death god was smiling. Wow he really was in love…_ew_.

The blonde rushed forward, chucking her scythe a bit away from her yet it nearly maimed Sebastian causing the man to frown and the Death God to smirk.

"Come back safe ok," and without warning she leaned up and pressed her lips slap back onto the Death God who instantly straightened but then seemed to relax. Sebastian started to feel awkward, well not awkward so much; just what he was seeing was kind of inappropriate. But then again this is what lovers did, didn't they?

The girl drew back, her cheeks tinged slightly red and she smiled wholesomely before giving the glasses wearing death god a firm nod, before running back to her friend who was notably leaning on the front door.

"Go defeat that death god Sebastian, that's an order," the butler nodded and said his catch phrase line even though he felt that there was something different with his master's orders this time. But it was more than likely just a hunch.

Sebastian and William turned and headed off leaving the three younger ones at the mansion.

* * *

As soon as Olivia saw they had gone, she turned around with a triumphant smirk and looked over at Ciel and Emma. If she could carry a death scythe and jump like William could, then there was a big possibility she could carry both Emma and Ciel and the death scythe with…ease. Well least she thought she could.

To test it out without warning she scooped Ciel up much to the boy's embarrassment, not to mention Emma was also blushing furiously too. He was like a feather, like he hadn't eaten anything, ok it hurt her arm a little but this was easy. Now holding Ciel in a tight grip, even though the boy was demanding noisily for her to put him down, she turned to Emma.

"Get on my back," she ordered, and Emma took a nervous glance around before she got on Olivia's back uncomfortably.

Looking like a coat hanger for humans she tried to move and it made her happy when both of them felt as weighty as extra clothing, yet she still couldn't hold Emma's legs due to the fact she was holding Ciel's…and where was she going to put her scythe too. She stood and pondered with both the nervous others on her before a metaphorical light bulb appeared.

"Right, Ciel you pin Emma's knees and legs down with your body, Emma I know this is going to sound weird but the death scythe is going to have to go down the back of your dress to keep it from falling."

When everything was arranged, the death scythe held in place by the tight dress, sharp end pointing the other way, not to mention Ciel's and Emma's growing proximity to her as they clung on, she jumped and _hooray hurrah_ it worked!

Jumping through the forest in the direction she swore William went when he saved her, even though her memory was like a goldfish, she couldn't help but think how the way she was carrying Ciel –like a princess- was something she wanted to do with William…and not with her friend and said friend's love interest.

* * *

A/N: AND IT SUCKS! But hey I wrote a chapter, I wrote a chapter, more will happen if I write next chapter :D

Oh yeah, thank you xXMegaKristenXx for making fanart of Olivia, and as I said I would post it for people to see it's awesomeness in the next chapter, sorry it's been so long.

http:/ kristenluvsu(dot)deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d36kpwz

I hope it works :D and hey I wrote a chapter, and hey I'm off to douse my head in acid! YAY!


	27. Chapter 27

Me: So yeah, guess who died and is now attempting to write this…

Liv: You do know I'm going to kill you right?

Me: Do you even understand what writer's block is ;A; I've got too many stories on the go, my yaoi ones, I need to complete so badly.

Liv: =_= mention yaoi one more time and I will literally kill you

Me: Fine *goes off to read yaoi*

Liv: GET BACK HERE AND WRITE GODDAMNIT!

Me: *comes back reluctantly* so yes, sorry about the really long wait and sorry if this chapter burns because I'm still suffering from hideous 'WHAT NEXT?' syndrome, on this and everything I write.

Which sucks, not to mention I'm suffering from the laziness of laziness. YEPPERS THAT MADE SENSE! Anywho, onwards, I'll attempt to write.

Thanks for the reviews, the favs, and the alerts…it's a shame I'm so lazy. Sorry for general crapiness and possible mistakes.

* * *

Sebastian and William both landed gracefully onto the ledge of a window. It hadn't taken them long to get here because both of them clearly harvested powers and they had both been to the said mansion twice.

Keeping a good distance between each other so they didn't feel like clawing each other's faces off; they both turned to face the window, before pausing to initiate a plan.

"This should be simple as long as you can find the girl demon, I bet you could smell her soul or something," William said with a smirk, "A bit like a dog."

Sebastian chose to ignore his comment and nodded, inhaling the surrounding scents. _Yes_, she was here somewhere; her scent was distinctive like most souls of children.

It didn't help that Sebastian could smell emotions as well, just like if they were different fragrances. Misery and fear, drifting into the wind.

It made Sebastian's stomach tighten. _Why had that stupid girl sacrificed herself? Didn't she know that no one got ahead in life depending on others?_ She was one of the many used by someone else in order for them to move to the better. Then again, the girl would probably disagree with him. He really didn't understand the concept of friends, but when his mind reflected back to the girl, he assumed one thing.

He cared for her like he did his master, so maybe she was his friend. _God_, he sounded pathetic, here he was mighty demon and he was thinking of a little girl.

_Just save her and take her back like your master instructed you too Sebastian_, he thought to himself as he lifted up the window that any normal person would have failed to open due to the fact it was shut tight.

Being a demon really did have its advantages.

"We must try and avoid the other two as much as possible, I would rather get back without any fuss," William put forward and Sebastian nodded too. The simpler the better, he didn't fancy the sound of getting his suit messed up like he did the last time he fought a death god.

Though the girl's words from her last days did play on his mind,

"_He'll threaten to kill me, I know it! He wasn't expecting Sebastian last time, but this time, he will be, I'll never escape."_

Was the girl correct? Did the guy really keep guard that well? He didn't think so, he and William had entered through the window rather easily and most of all undetected. So was the brat all she had him made out to be?

"_You don't understand...Lucas is special. He too has powers!" _

So what if that man had powers, he doubted they would affect him.

Still, the girl was so hung up about it before. Maybe he did need to be on his guard a little.

"Demon, stop daydreaming and lead the way!" the death god hissed hotly, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't get impatient, we'll get back to your little girlfriend soon," he teased and he noticed as the death god's face got a tomato red as he glared back at him angrily.

"Just move demon," he ordered, and Sebastian just rolled his eyes before moving onwards.

* * *

"If you two don't hold still, I might have to kill you," Olivia growled as the two she was carrying squirmed as she took another jump into the air.

"Easy for you to say," Ciel grumbled, clinging on tighter, and Emma just whimpered imitating the boy.

Olivia moved once again over towards the direction she had sworn William had headed off into, but she felt lost.

Jumping to the forest floor, the other two squeaked loudly at her sudden halt.

"Why have we stopped?" her brunette friend had asked, her voice rather loud in Olivia's ear.

Ciel was quick to follow, grumbling and groaning at the out of the blue stop, "Don't tell me you're lost stupid girl!"

_Great, keep insulting me, and I'm just going to dump you both here and go by myself_, she thought but then sighed, even if that idea seemed attractive she had no idea where she was going herself.

"Not lost, just thinking of where to go next," she said in a voice that tried to sound convincing, but Ciel had clocked on and tutted loudly.

"No, you're lost."

She made sure to growl at that statement of his, scowling down at him as he held in her arms.

"Look, just shut it for two seconds, and then I can think," she demanded, pausing and attempting to block out the sound of the unhelpful pair.

_There must be some form of Shinigami power for this_, she thought to herself, like a tracking device or something…or how else would William know where to go all the time.

Concentrating hard, she shut her eyes tight and attempted to summon the power she hoped was like a Shinigami satnav.

"This way," she announced, turning to her right. This felt the correct way, she couldn't quite fathom out why; it just seemed to stick in her mind. Maybe she really did have a Shinigami tracking device power.

"Why this way?" Ciel snapped accusingly, glaring again, and Olivia just felt like dropping him there and then.

"_**Shinigami intuition."**_

* * *

It must have been the 20th time I had attempted this act again. The 20th time I had flopped back on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut in hope that this was all a wacky dream.

But seeing as it was my 20th you can probably guess it wasn't at all successful.

Just what was I doing here? Being here for god knows how long does help you think…in a way. It's just one of the other things I think about before my mind moves to my incredibly unfortunate predicament, and yes…my obvious crush.

Even if my wedding was on what…Friday? I had tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about it when Lucas put his grimy hands on my shoulders as he asked me ridiculous questions like what colour roses did I want at the wedding.

_**It's as if he really thinks I want to be his bride! Thinks that I will just accept a murdering, psychopath, kidnapper for a husband, even after he killed those girls, harassed me and ordered his death god of a butler to stab my best friend!**_

Then again, I feel as if he's punishing me at the same time, by playing this sick twisted game, maybe it's because he found my pictures the other day.

Yes, even though they were absolutely horrendous and looked more like a woman than a man, he had found my pictures I had drawn of Sebastian.

You know, I'm never really one for subtly, every time I get a crush, my eyes immediately hit them, and I can't stop thinking about them, as much as I try to deny how embarrassingly stupid that is.

What struck me as odd was I hadn't decided to keep my feelings just inside my mind now, I mean those drawings, I don't just normally draw the guys I like. I mean, one its weird, really weird, and two, I'm one for trying to not think I'm a strange person like that.

The thing is the other day I really hadn't hidden them well, and in came Lucas, luckily no Malcolm, I mean if he had seen the pictures; it could have been another repeat from the other day.

The idea of that literally sends shivers down my spine, _why?_ I don't want to die, like most humans don't.

But in he came, found those pictures, and bam! He had yanked from the bed, dragged me roughly from my room I only felt marginally safe in and then had taken me back to look at that dreaded wedding dress.

As beautiful as it was, I couldn't admire it, as he shoved me closer to it, his face wearing a strained smile, as he wrapped his hands around me too tight and pressed his lips to my neck.

I had protested as usual, shoved him off with whatever strength I could conjure up, even if my body was on the verge of seizing up and becoming like a rock.

He hadn't said much after that, just sighed and asked me about what type of food I fancied at the wedding.

Urgh, the whole concept of my wedding makes me want to cry, literally, I've had enough now. I know I'm whinging, but I think I'm entitled too, I mean right now, all I want to do is go home, back to where there are such things as hot showers, laptops, and hair dryers, and live happily ever after.

But _**NOOO I HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT BLOODY CAVE!**_

Though if I had never gone through, I wouldn't have met Sebastian, in fact I would have just reading about his rather strange adventures with Ciel when the manga author brought out more.

You know at the end of the day, I don't know what I want this situation to be. Do I want it to be real, or a figment of my imagination?

Man, getting kidnapped, forced into marriage and all this mayhem really gives you time to think deep.

I rolled over onto my front, and buried my head into the bed throw underneath me.

I wonder what Emma and Olivia are doing now? Sebastian had better of taken them back home, if not I'll be so mad.

A knock to my door caused me to jump; only one person knocked in this house and that was flipping Malcolm, _**had he come to hurt me again?**_

Sitting up, and crawling back a bit, I tried to regain confidence even when I was shaking like a leaf.

"Who is it?" I called, my body already half under the covers as if they would protect me from a super human thingy with a fetish for garden shears.

The door opened a fraction, and I peeked over in that direction before the door quickly shut behind.

When I got a look at my guest…or guests for that matter, you could say I was more than shocked.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**_

* * *

Sebastian and William were already up one hallway when things started to get peculiar. The house felt like a maze, it felt like even though Sebastian and William opened every door there was always another one…with nothing in…like a trick.

"There's something not right about this," William muttered under his breath, peering what seemed anxiously over his glasses, and Sebastian could only agree.

Something was most definitely wrong here. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be tense, like something would pop out at any minute. There was also the clear problem that the men found themselves evident to. They were walking around in circles.

The irritation of the situation had got to William first, his short temper arising as he pierced his spear into a nearby wall. Sebastian tried to ignore him, but it was starting to get infuriating for him too. Something clearly inhuman was at work here.

It didn't give off a presence of a death god however.

Sebastian took another step forward, overlooking the death god beside him pulling the spear from out of the wall, and that's when it happened.

"Good evening gentlemen," announced an immature voice, one that Sebastian knew, one that William couldn't really recognise but it seemed a tad familiar.

"Do you like my tricks? Comes along with my mind manipulation you see, pretty darn handy if I must say myself," the voice continued on and Sebastian could now picture the face of the young man that had kidnapped Eleanor.

"Who are you?" William snapped loudly, the man clearly on his last tether of patience.

"Oh, don't you remember me death god, I'm the one who order your girlfriend to be stabbed, the one who order her to be kidnapped that one time," the man mocked William and once more the spear went flying into the wall, this getting on Sebastian's nerves. The man's overreactions weren't getting them anywhere. What Sebastian wanted to know was what had brought on this new surge of power the man had, or if he had it before why didn't he use it? Not to mention his motive behind it.

"What is it you want?" Sebastian spoke up this time, and all he heard was the low of hum of the man hidden away as he appeared deep in thought.

"Eleanor…to keep her for myself, obviously," he declared and Sebastian tried to disregard the twinge of jealously that stuck at the back of his mind.

"And you know what? I knew you guys would come, _again and again_, at the start, I hadn't expected the girl to have _**'rescuers'**_ of your category, so I needed to get her back somehow, she's obviously a lot kinder than I guessed, sacrificing herself for that cute feisty blonde."

Sebastian's eyes flicked back towards the death god who literally had flames flying off him, his eyebrows arched to an impossible degree.

That idiot was really in love with that girl, Sebastian could settle with vomiting now.

However it seemed the man above hadn't finished yet.

"And it had dawned on me, you guys would be back, I mean that cutie Malcolm stabbed seems to be stubborn, even now, so my idea is to kill you all, so you can't come back, simple isn't it?" The man hidden chuckled, his laugh so sickly sweet.

"Like you could kill me," this time William had decided to stop growling and scoffed instead, attempting hard not to act like a hissing cat from behind his glasses.

"Oh, you might be right there, _howeeeevvverrrr_, I could easily kill someone else now, a few people actually."

_**What?**_ The two stood in shock as the other continued to laugh.

"_Oh~ _you really don't know? Those three are here, that blonde girlfriend of yours death god, and that brunette with your precious little master, they're all here."

The other two froze, _**how was that possibly?**_

"They followed you all the way here, like disobedient kids, and now…I've sent Malcolm to kill them."

* * *

"You know you should be grateful to see us," Ciel grumbled as he stood in the doorway, Liv and Avi clearly beside him, and not at home like I had begged them to go.

"Why didn't you guys go home?" I found myself growling, at the other pair. Avi seemed to shrivel at that point, her face covered with shock, Liv on the other hand, I could tell she was mad by my little outburst.

"We're here to save you, drop the bitchy attitude," she said, frown lines creasing on her forehead.

**BITCHY ATTIDUDE, THEY HAD DONE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I HAD TOLD THEM TO DO!** They never did anything I asked.

Then again, the fact they had come, did make me feel happy, loved once again, and seeing their faces did seem to cease the anger that I could feel bubbling up inside.

I perched on the end of the bed and held my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you guys just go home?" I uttered.

"Cause we had to save you, stupid," Avi said, and I looked up to notice her wearing a half-smile. She was mad with me, just like Liv was.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, I should be happy I really should, but I have a feeling, _a bad one_.

"Come on then," without warning the three were tugging at my hand and heading over towards my window.

"The bastard barricaded them after I had an argument," I confessed as they tried hopelessly to open the window, I remember that day, I had slapped Lucas because he had tried to kiss me, the reason the windows stayed shut though was due to the fact I said I would rather die than marry him.

"I could always smash it open," Liv said with a smile, but Ciel stopped her before she could,

"Idiot, that death god will detect us if you do that, where the hell is Sebastian?"

Liv seemed to be unpleased with Ciel's suggestion but she then lowered her weapon.

"So what do you suggest?" I heard her ask.

"Go back the way we came," Ciel declared and the other two nodded. How had they got in here so easy? Had Sebastian killed the other 2? I was being tugged into the hallway again. It was painfully quiet.

"Come on, hurry," Liv whispering hotly at me as she urged me on.

Something was wrong? _Something didn't feel right!_

"Guys, stop," my words came out quiet but the three others froze, each turning to look at me like I had been possessed by the devil or something, "Something's wrong? I can feel it."

The sound of clapping then suddenly filled my ears and my blood felt like it was rushing away from me. Swinging on my heel, I came opposite the man I feared most at the moment, garden shears swinging from a loophole on his trousers.

"So very clever, but shame, your too late now," Malcolm announced with a smirk, removing the shears from his trousers. He lunged forward, and I felt myself freeze, **he was going to kill me!**

Suddenly I felt my body been thrown back, my hands hurt now, but I didn't feel like I had been cut, or was anywhere close to dying.

My eyes opened slowly and I was staring up at Liv, her scythe now pressing up against the garden shears as the two dangerously pushed forward.

"RUN YOU GUYS! **NOW!**"

No, this wasn't happening, we can't just leave her! Why didn't they just go home like I said in the first place?

"**NOW!"** She screamed once more and before I could even protest, I was being dragged again, Emma or Ciel yelling 'come on' or something in my ear.

She was disappearing out of sight now. This couldn't be happening.

"_**LIVVVVVV!"**_

* * *

The two men froze as they heard Eleanor's scream. Images flashed into their minds, like a projection.

Sebastian's was of Eleanor, her face now stained with tears as his master and her friend dragged her away. William's was of Olivia, whose pained face was coming into vision as she wobbled, attempting to keep her grip on holding back the traitor of a death god.

"_**Let the hunt begin gentlemen, I assure you in the end I'll get what I want."**_

* * *

A/N: After falling out of major love for this story, I came back seeing as my best friend, my inspiration for the character Olivia bugged me so much for the continuation that my head feels like exploding. I have so many stories to finish, my yaoi ones, and my other oc ones. Urgh, I just need to sit down and finish some, but I get cases of hideous writer's block.

Sorry if this is a piece of utter shit.

Reviews would be lovely, thanks.


End file.
